Valar Dohaeris
by New Life New Fics
Summary: O mundo é cruel. Agulha deve fingir, Agulha deve servir. Guerra. Sexo. Prostituição. O que vc faz para sobreviver? Como se joga? É preciso ganhar. Humilhação. Estupro. Loucura. Alguém ainda consegue sobreviver e ainda se proteger?POV longo de Arya, Jon e Aegon. Frieza. Fúria. Sofrimento. Comentem essa porra, caramba!
1. Prólogo

Lia a carta tranquilamente, o chá estava quente demais para ser bebido de um só gole. Se tornou uma bebida bastante comum nas noites da jovem de cabelos castanho-escuro amarrados em um coque impecável junto aos olhos penetrantes e determinados em cor cinzenta. A criada chegara com uma pequena travessa de salmão grelhado recheado com tomates secos ao molho doce chamado de teriyaki. Uma mistura exótica, mas era Bravos e onde ela comeria uma iguaria como esta senão nas Cidades Livres?

Ela era chamada de Agulha.

Muitos não faziam a mínima ideia da escolha deste nome, outros especulavam que era uma alusão aos seus dotes de luta e apenas a menoria sabia que ela não tinha dom algum em bordados. Ninguém sabia o motivo daquele nome e Agulha nunca contaria, nem se um westerosi aparecesse trazendo fantasmas do seu passado para assombrá-la. Não queria mais saber do que esses fantasmas queriam com ela, decidira ficar em Bravos e entrar para as cortesãs após presenciar um ataque de fúria dos três dragões de Daenerys Targaryen, que tem tantos títulos que ninguém se lembrava a ordem ou quais são. Conhecida como uma mulher bastante vingativa, essa Targaryen que pariu dragões não conseguiu o que queria quando voou para Westeros, apenas percebeu o quanto não sabia, definitivamente, jogar com todos eles.

_Crescer em Essos é totalmente diferente_.

Daenerys Targaryen percebera rapidamente os seus erros, mesmo assim seria substituída do poder antes mesmo de sentar no Trono de Ferro. Além de ninguém desejá-la ocupando aquele posto, havia o tal do Aegon Targaryen que colocou uma coroa em sua cabeça no mesmo instante que dominou Porto Real. Não demorou muito para o resto do continente se juntar aos dragões, dentre eles... _o Norte_. Esta foi a primeira região a se ajoelhar para os Targaryen, não foram cativados pela falta de carisma de Stannis Baratheon e precisavam do fogo para a luta contra os Caminhantes Brancos. De início, a luta dos nortenhos e selvagens foi desacreditada e até motivo de escárnio... mas quando a Muralha rachou, não havia quem pudesse se salvar daquele apocalipse gelado.

Era triste para Agulha perceber que todas as suas lembranças nortenhas estavam sujas por cadáveres que andam, destruindo tudo e a todos. Muitos morreram, várias Casas foram extintas, inclusive os Frey, Tully, Bolton, Mormont, Arryn e mais outras casas nortenhas que morreram e continuavam vagando por aí. Finalmente Westeros estava se unia contra o que realmente importava: o Inverno chegou.

_Winter is coming..._

Eram as palavras de sua própria Casa, que sobreviveu mas com altos custos.

Jon não era um Snow.

Era uma notícia que nem mesmo Agulha acreditou, de tão atordoada resolvera procurar quem havia guardado este segredo por anos e anos a fio.

_Howland Reed_.

Mas não era só ele, afinal, quem poderia falar que Arthur Dayne estava vivo?

_Mas este eu não posso contatar, não suportaria ter contato com nenhum deles._

Jon tinha o sobrenome do dragão e o título de protetor do Norte, de todos os territórios e _blablablá_. Ela se perguntava se ele estava gostando deste tratamento tão exclusivo, ele saiu da Patrulha da Noite e deveria ser condenado e executado... MAS se ajoelhou aos dragões e ensinou ao resto do mundo como combater aquelas monstruosidades. Perdoado, Howland Reed e Arthur Dayne confessaram aquele segredo tão impactante.

Agulha gostava de imaginar a expressão facial de sua mãe e irmã diante daquela situação tão inesperada, elas sempre desprezaram o coitado do Jon Snow e há coisas que nunca esquecemos em nossas vidas, independente do que as pessoas digam se é digna de sofrimento ou não. Passara-se anos desde que os dragões começaram a reinar em Westeros, agora Arya tinha dezessete anos e a Primavera estava se aproximando junto com a esperança daquele povo tão amaldiçoado que povoava aquele continente igualmente amaldiçoado. Bran se casara _(!) _com a herdeiro de Howland Reed, gerando alguns filhos _(dois?) _que eram herdeiro do então Jon Targaryen.

Na verdade, Westeros era uma confusão propriamente dita.

Sabia que Rickon vivia com Jon, Bran e o resto da matilha.

Sabia também que sua mãe vivia no Ninho da Águia com Sansa com o herdeiro de lá _(Harry who?) _e que tinham lindos filhos, todos homens, para ter certeza de que a continuidade da família... _blablablá. _

_Do que adianta títulos, terras e reputação se não consegue levar adiante depois de um sofrimento tão... penoso?_

As pessoas custavam a perceber que nada daquilo iria satisfazer a longo prazo, logo criariam intrigas para preencherem suas mentes vazias. Agulha se distanciara destes jogos desde que fugira para Bravos, estava cansada de todas aquelas pessoas que fizeram tanto mal à ela... e assim não conseguia perdoá-las. Lidar com eles, cara a cara, seria uma tortura para ela e causaria um estrago para sua família caso levantasse a espada para qualquer um. Não era difícil imaginar algo do tipo.

_Eu me tornaria uma pedra no sapato dos meus irmãos._

Não queria arruinar a vida deles ao revelar o que ela havia se tornado.

_Não é todo dia que veem uma Stark virando cortesã em Bravos._

Não se orgulhava ou importava com o seu ofício, descobriu que sexo não a afetava do jeito que todo mundo a alertou. Era um dever, afinal, todos os homens e mulheres devem servir. Tivera uma escolha há três anos: voltar para Westeros como informante convivendo com a corte, ou se tornar cortesã e contribuir financeiramente com a Casa do Preto e Branco.

_É contraditório uma mulher servir desta forma, o Homem Gentil disse._

'_Mulheres dão a luz, assim não podem escurecer esta luz', era o que todos da Casa do Preto e Branco diziam._

Por fim, Arya se tornou Agulha, uma das cortesãs mais desejadas e respeitadas das Cidades Livres. Usava vestidos da mais fina seda, sempre em azul e cinza, com veludos, joias e longas capas. Tudo em azul e cinza, de vez em quando ela arriscava um preto, mas sempre voltava à risca. Não conseguia se desprender do seu passado totalmente... _mas do que importa agora?_

_O que fazer quando não se tem uma motivação para viver?_

Todos que Arya quis matar já estavam mortos.

_Não é tão simples voltar._

Não sabia o quanto todos mudaram após tanto tempo de sofrimento, parecia inacreditável ver que Sansa e Bran estavam verdadeiramente felizes mesmo com óbvias limitações, tanto físicas quanto emocionais. Lady Stoneheart parecia estar feliz com os seus netos, até mesmo Jon estava satisfeito ao ter um papel de pai em relação ao irmão mais novo, Rickon. _Todos estão felizes, todos agora tem a sua vida... e nenhum deles estão procurando por mim_. Agulha aprendera a bloquear esses pensamentos há muitos anos, mas ser Arya Stark ainda a fazia crer que quanto mais o tempo avançava, mais ela sofreria com o abandono de sua própria família.

Havia se tornado uma mulher-feita exuberante, poderosa e respeitada.

_Tudo na base do sangue e sexo._

_O que eles falariam disso?_

Agulha gostaria de rezar, mas quando não se tem esperança para a própria vida... do que adianta procurar uma luz divina?

Mesmo assim, não pensava em desistir.

_Muitos dependem de mim, sustento muita gente e ajudo órfãos de Bravos._

As obras de caridade dela iriam para o fundo do oceano caso resolvesse encarar a Dádiva. Agulha gostava de ver o sorriso de Pip, uma menina desdentada de Westeros que fora estuprada por meio mundo e agora a própria Agulha a sustentava debaixo do seu teto. _Um teto muito espaçoso, aliás_. Geralmente os seus acolhidos eram várias pessoas que fugiam da guerra e do Inverno daquele continente amaldiçoado.

_Pessoas como Pip, tratadas como a escória e que viram a crueldade do mundo... assim como eu._

Nada que Agulha fazia era sem propósito, sabia jogar e isso era importante pois estava sozinha naquele mundo tão cruel. O que restava era se esconder e proporcionar tranquilidade aos outros, _talvez isto me faça esquecer do resto do mundo_. Muitos voltaram para Westeros quando tiveram notícias de que os dragões já estavam lá e que a situação havia se estabilizado finalmente.

_Não prendo ninguém, eles são livres._

Voltara a sua atenção para a carta que lia cuidadosamente, as entrelinhas tinham respostas mais importantes do que as que estavam realmente escritas. Em uma caligrafia impecável, sabia que nada com o selo dos Dayne melhoraria o seu dia.

_Ou minha vida. Acho que até piora._

"_Lady Agulha, embora creio que este não seja o seu real nome, és uma cortesã respeitada e geralmente convidada para cerimônias importantes nas Cidades Livres. A comemoração da paz é muito importante para nós, vossa presença será paga devidamente e adiantada assim que nos der a confirmação de sua vinda até Dorne. Lançassolar será vosso lar por alguns dias e creio que gostará de voltar ao seu continente natal. Será paga com dois navios mercantes cheios de alimentos e livros para as suas obras de caridade, assim como armas de aço valiriano. Espero vossa resposta rapidamente. Sor Arthur Dayne."_

Ela logo notou o quanto ele estava sendo chantagista quando mencionou o pagamento em aço valiriano e ao fornecer alimentos e livros, Agulha gostava de ver que a chamada 'escória' gostava da leitura quando aprendiam a ter o hábito de ler. Arya Stark queria provar para si mesma que as pessoas poderia melhorar, que os dramas do passados poderiam ser apagados caso resolvessem mudar completamente de vida. Arya Stark queria provar que poderia mudar e se sentir bem consigo própria, mas era tão difícil que se pegava pensando em seus ideais em defesa dos mais necessitados.

Outro fator era o título que Arthur Dayne colocara para si.

_Ele omitiu que é o Comandante da Guarda Real para não me intimidar. Ele pensa que eu não sei._

A criada se aproximou novamente, desta vez para avisá-la de que um dos príncipes de Pentos estava em Bravos apenas para vê-la.

_Ou seja, me foder._

(...)

Era um homem bonito e elegante, Agulha sempre lembrara de sua irmã quando o via naqueles encontros. Era um dos seus clientes mais antigos, perdera as contas de quantas vezes ele a fodeu já que no leilão de sua virgindade, o príncipe de Pentos levou a melhor. Era um homem bom.

_Um homem sanguinário e bom._

Muitos dos clientes de Agulha eram homens que fugiam de casamentos arranjados e que buscavam conforto em suas mãos.

E neste momento era com as mãos que envolviam os seus seios delicados, beijando-a ardentemente _como sempre_. De vez em quando mordia o seu pescoço, ela gemia. De vez em quando falso, de vez em quando verdadeiro. Eram poucos que sabiam dar prazer à Agulha.

O príncipe de Pentos a penetrou gentilmente fazendo-a sentar em seu colo e começar com os movimentos ritmados que só uma experiente cortesã sabe executar. O membro dele era grande e fora uma primeira vez bastante dolorosa naqueles tempos de vacas magras. _O tempo melhora tudo, falara Pérola Negra_.

_Sei._

As mãos daquele homem envolveram o quadril dela, intensificando os movimentos brutalmente e invadindo-a como ele sempre fazia. Chupava os seus seios vorazmente deixando uma trilha de mordidas no pescoço da pequena Agulha. As unhas machucavam as suas coxas, como sempre, e teria que lembrá-lo novamente que tem que cortar as unhas antes de transar com ela, que teve suas coxas mais bem encaixadas naquele membro viril. Movimentos intensos e acelerados, o homem rugia como um leão enquanto ignorava o canal vaginal estreito que Agulha tinha. _Talvez por isso que eu faço sucesso_. Não demorou dez segundos e o homem despejou toda sua semente nela, que já estava acostumada com o calor do esperma, chás da lua e abortos. _Já fiz quantos abortos mesmo? Dois ou três?_

Arya Stark aprendera do pior jeito sobre como se deve usar o chá da lua.

Ele se deitou naquela cama que seis pessoas poderiam dormir tranquilamente, a que Agulha geralmente usava para clientes mais íntimos, e sinalizou para que ela deitasse ao seu lado, enlaçando-a pela cintura e cheirando-a.

- Nunca me canso do teu cheiro, Agulha.

- Nunca me canso dos teus elogios, Vossa Graça - _...me dê prazer, seu idiota._

Ele sorriu satisfeito, era um homem razoavelmente cavalheiresco e gostava de conversar depois do sexo. Eram vários assuntos, desde os negócios de família até os seus sonhos de quando era uma criança. Com tempo, Agulha aprendera que os homens ficavam frágeis o suficiente depois do sexo para que a mulher possa arrancar tudo que conseguir deles. Geralmente contavam o lado podre de suas vidas luxuosas.

- Gostaria de vê-la falando o idioma de Westeros, - pediu implicitamente – uma cortesã westerosi é bem rara.

Agulha sorriu agradavelmente. _Na verdade, uma boa apunhalada terminaria com isto_.

- Por isso que sou bastante requisitada.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- Minha proposta ainda está de pé, pequena – falou seriamente.

Ela suspirou verdadeiramente.

- Já sabe a minha resposta.

- Fique comigo em Pentos, pequena – implorou tomando os seus lábios – Sou um homem rico e posso satisfazer todas as suas necessidades, até mesmo levar essas suas... obras de caridade. Eles todos são de Westeros, Magíster Ilyrrio tem uma ligação íntima com Aegon Targaryen e assim podemos ajudá-los mais.

'_...ajudá-los'? Desde quando eu te incluí nesta?_

Agulha balançou a cabeça firmemente.

- Sabe que não posso abandonar Bravos, - ele ia interrompê-la quando a mesma falou mais alto – sabe que eu sou uma das que sustenta a Casa do Preto e Branco.

_Pronto. Ganhei._

Nenhum homem se atrevia a desafiar uma mulher aliada dos assassinos sem rosto. _Nenhum_.

O príncipe estava pálido, balançando a cabeça inconformado.

- Não posso dar ouro para eles, pequena.

_Eu sei._

- Então sua proposta levou mais um 'não' – então Arya Stark se levantou e começou a vestir suas roupas rapidamente sob o olhar atento dele.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou curioso.

- Tenho que me apressar, - ajeitou o seu vestido rapidamente ainda de costas para ele – recebi um convite bastante peculiar e tenho que dar resposta ainda hoje.

Voltou seu olhar para aquele homem nu e maravilhoso deitado na igualmente maravilhosa cama. Os olhos castanhos-claro estavam repletos de ciúmes.

- De quem?

- Creio que não conheça – respondeu simplesmente, sabia que os Dayne eram amigos dos Targaryen, que eram amigos dos príncipes de Pentos – Se importa se eu for resolver este assunto agora?

Ele balançou a cabeça, um sorriso malicioso surgia em sua face.

- Não demore, hoje eu pagarei o quádruplo para que você não se esqueça de mim quando for encontrar outros amiguinhos.

_Por favor, eu tenho clientes que me pagam dez vezes mais como pedido de exclusividade._

(...)

Não sabia mais o que colocar na carta, tentara abordar de forma elegante... não conseguiu.

Tentara aceitar sem parecer com medo... não conseguiu.

A única coisa que Arya Stark conseguiu escrever foi um 'sim' bastante grande. Nenhuma frase, nada de gentilezas ou troca de cumprimentos. Não sabia quais marinheiros eram aquelas para serem tão rápidos, mas em questão de dois dias tinha uma resposta bastante esclarecedora do tal Sor Arthur Dayne. _Há algo muito errado com essa velocidade..._

"_Estimada Lady Agulha, deixou-me satisfeito ao saber que terei vossa presença nesta comemoração tão importante para Dorne. Se lhe agradar, podemos fornecer vestidos, joias e outros acessórios para que se sinta à vontade devido a uma diferença entre as vestimentas de cortesãs bravosianas com a corte de meu continente. Vosso navio partirá em três dias, peço-lhe que atenda este prazo pois assim que embarcar, terá os mantimentos para suas respeitadas obras de caridade. Atenciosamente, Sor Arthur Dayne."_

Arya Stark de Winterfell resolveu morder a isca.

**N/A: Fic nova, deletei a Peças. Tenhos meus motivos, fanfics que envolvem estratégias demais estão me cansando e já basta duas delas, né? Como disse anteriormente, ando tendo alguns problemas de saúde e peço compreensão nas demoras dos capítulos. Enfim, esta fic será mais centralizada em um romance cheio de rivalidade e sexo. Boa leitura e comentem!**


	2. Capítulo I

Terminou de colocar as joias em seu penteado elaborado, eram safiras em formato de estrelas de cinco pontas distribuídas em locais estratégicos. Eram do tamanho de uma azeitona cada uma, cravejada de diamantes nas pontas. Abriu o cofre escondido atrás de uma estante falsa, ali estavam joias que até mesmo imperadores valirianos duvidavam da sua existência. Eram presentes de príncipes, lordes, mercenários, assassinos, mercadores, enfim, todos que tinham ouro o suficiente para bancar uma cortesã como Agulha. Ela sabia que a maioria daquelas joias, senão todas, foram pegas a preço de sangue. Mas tanto faz, ela não se importava. Pra falar a verdade...

_...não me importo com quase nada._

Agulha não chorava, talvez não conseguisse.

Talvez não tivesse este talento.

Invejava os órfãos que choravam, geralmente melhoravam depois disto.

Escolheu um uma gargantilha de diamantes, era bastante discreta e ideal para se usar em uma reunião como a que compareceria dentro de uma hora. Suas vestes eram pura seda azul-claro com brilho acetinado, suas saias sussurravam enquanto andava e a capa acinzentada de veludo era grande o suficiente para escondê-la naquela madrugada. Não era uma capa comum, fora um presente de um mercador de Myr em que os mosaicos desenhados eram da cor branca e com delicados diamantes no centro de cada mosaico, acompanhado por outra safira. Embora todos soubessem quem estava naquele barco, era costume as cortesãs usarem capas e não mostrarem muito de si para o resto de Bravos. Agulha era diferente, mas sabia quando precisava usar a capa, e aquela ocasião ela necessitava da mesma. Suas criadas a seguiram lealmente até o barco, proporcionando o conforto de uma nobre... _algo totalmente irônico_. Pediu para que Levi, o remador particular de bravosi, fosse rápido pois não queria se atrasar.

Uma lição que sempre aprendera em Bravos...

_...nunca se atrasar a uma reunião do Banco de Ferro._

Um dos espadachins que protegia o grande palácio à sua frente ajudou-a a descer do barco enquanto suas criadas seguravam a calda de sua capa e vestido. Aquele espadachim era bastante conhecido em Bravos por trabalhar a mando do Banco de Ferro...

_...mas é apenas o meu colega da Casa do Preto e Branco._

Era um acólito que convivia com ela na época em que morava por lá, geralmente eles seguravam a água e vinho nas reuniões dos homens sem rosto e despiam os mortos. O espadachim lhe lançou uma piscadela divertida, ela sabia que não poderia demonstrar nada pois muitos dos acionistas do Banco de Ferro não tinham a menor ideia de que aquele espadachim era um homem sem rosto e que Agulha também contribuía com a organização. Bravos era a cidade dos segredos, disso ela tinha certeza. Ele a direcionou até a entrada daquele imenso lugar, as portas douradas banhadas a ouro logo indicavam a ostentação e o poder.

_Dinheiro é poder... ou poder é poder?_

Sempre se perguntara o que gerava o poder em algo ou alguém.

Foi recepcionada por duas mulheres exuberantes feitas exatamente para isto. Vestindo roupas orientais, típicas de Qarth, tingidas da cor de jade com adereços em ouro branco. Como sempre, a pele branca como leite denunciava que nasceram e cresceram na nata de Qarth. _Provavelmente filhas de grandes mercadores ambiciosos socialmente..._

Logo abriram duas portas de mogno no final de um longo corredor com piso de mármore, a saia de Agulha sussurrava e o coração dela começava a bater forte. Não era a primeira vez que compareceria até eles, o principalmente problema era...

_...como evitar que saibam da minha viagem até Westeros._

O Banco de Ferro de Bravos queriam que o Trono de Ferro pagasse tudo que estava devendo ao bravosianos, ou seja, _me pague ou te mato_.

O que a protegia era que a maioria deles não sabia da sua ligação íntima com a Casa do Preto e Branco. Mesmo assim se sentia insegura, quando se tratava do Banco de Ferro... _nada é de graça, muito menos gentileza._

Atrás da portas de mogno estava uma sala de reunião luxuosamente decorada em ouro e azul-marinho, uma mesa redonda ocupava o seu centro e tinha ao seu redor dez cadeiras de mármore rosa com um estofado de veludo branco. Nove delas estavam ocupadas, nove homens elegantes as ocupavam.

_Mercadores, príncipes e piratas._

Pois é, eram estes os donos, ironicamente o que vendem e os que roubam.

_Mercadores vendem, príncipes usam e fazem os outros desejarem, os piratas roubam e elevam os preços._

Ela não tinha orgulho algum de constatar que todos eram os seus clientes, para falar a verdade... Agulha não se importava.

- Está cada vez mais encantadora, Agulha – elogiou-a o principal de todos eles, um mercador que controlava o comércio de sedas em, basicamente, todo Essos. Obviamente possuía ligações íntimas com os piratas que estavam dividindo aquela mesa.

- Vossa beleza westerosi consegue nos seduzir – comentou um príncipe de Myr, estava lá por política já que o dinheiro era da família e não exatamente dele – Mas a inteligência, essa sim consegue nos deixar estupefatos...

O pirata da Baía dos Escravos revirou os olhos.

- Vai se foder, almofadinha – xingou impacientemente – Não se ofenda, Agulha, não foi para ti. Sabe muito bem que não atuo enrolação. Ela é linda, eu sou lindo, somos ricos e temos uma enorme dívida a cobrar. Então, devemos começar?

Arya Stark gostava muito do pirata ghiscari, conseguia ser o homem mais prático que conhecera em tudo sua curta mas tumultuada vida. Eles se levantaram quando a recepcionista ajudou-a a se sentar, logo todos sentando em seguida. Com a face agradável, os punhais escondidos, ela analisava o quanto aquilo ali poderia ser potencialmente perigoso. Todos estavam reunidos e no dia seguinte ela estaria embarcando para Dorne.

_Claro que eles sabem de algo. Sempre sabem._

_Se acalme, Arya. Domine o seu rosto._

- Perdoem minha demora, me avisaram há poucas horas que esta reunião aconteceria – _fique calma, analise todos._

Estão calmos.

_Opa, uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas tremeu no príncipe almofadinha._

- Era para ser uma reunião comum, sabe que estamos tendo muitos problemos com Westeros, não sabe? – perguntou o mercador de especiarias e dono de uma companhia de mercenários, era um homem que temia apenas a Casa do Preto e Branco, ou seja, ele sabia da identidade dela, que assentiu diante da pergunta. _O almofadinha mordeu o lábio inferior, está ansioso... _– O Trono de Ferro tem uma dívida conosco desde Aerys I, ou seja, já teve Aerys II, Robert, Joffrey, Tommen e a mãe louca, Cersei Lannister, e o atual Rei. Além da dívida ser bastante extensa, tivemos que ajudar compreensivamente a Muralha, o irmão bastardo do atual Rei dragão, que também acumula nesta dívida familiar. Então, temos uma dívida a ser cobrada e paga imediatamente.

_A resposta é clara._

- Eles não tem dinheiro nem para pagar metade dela – Arya Stark começou firmemente, todos sabiam o quanto a população westerosi havia diminuído depois das guerras de gelo e fogo, menos gente... menos ouro – Conseguem manter os luxos monárquicos, pagar dívidas... não sei, não faz parte do caráter de quem tem três dragões aceitar uma ameaça dessas. Três dragões e uma frota dos homens de ferro.

O pirata ghiscari assentiu.

- Conheci a Daenerys Targaryen, - revelou coçando os negros cabelos trançados – louca mas corajosa. Desafiou a Baía dos Escravos inteira, mas também com três dragões... quem não desafiaria? Poderíamos contratar um homem sem rosto para executá-la, mas aí Aegon assumiria o lugar com os dragões. Teria que pagar de novo, depois Jon - ..._não fique nervosa... _– bastardo assumiria o lugar. Até mesmo o Banco de Ferro de Bravos não tem condições o suficiente para bancar três assassinos sem rosto em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

_E...?_

Arya não conseguia vê-los com uma saída em que ganhassem algum ouro.

- Consegui a informação que vá até Westeros amanhã – o almofadinha agiu impulsivamente, era claro que falou de forma errada porque todos olharam feio para ele. Arya sorriu internamente, _tudo uma questão de jogo... _– Que foi?

O pirata ghisari lascou um tapa na cabeça do príncipe almofadinha, que berrou como uma moça antes da puberdade.

- Vamos lá, abrindo o jogo - _...finalmente... _– Não podemos cobrar nada deles. Cairíamos em questão de segundos caso os westerosi quisessem invadir Essos, três dragões, dois mil navios de guerra, mais de duzentos mil homens, homens que entram nas peles dos animais, enfim, não temos como ir contra isso.

Agulha assentiu levemente, tinha uma suspeita do que estava por vir embora não quisesse acreditar.

- Então...? – _vocês que terão que me falar._

O pirata deu de ombros.

- É uma westerosi, Agulha – respondeu simplesmente, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha – Se tornou a mais bela cortesã de Bravos, provavelmente de Essos, imagina só espalhar seu sucesso em Westeros e assim usar isso como boa vontade, err...

Agulha... voltou a ser Arya Stark por alguns segundos ao se levantar abruptamente e lançar um olhar assassino a cada um deles, que ficaram surpresos com tamanha intensidade. Mas logo suspirou, era uma idiotice voltar a ser Arya Stark em um lugar que não havia espaço para ela.

- Perdoem-me, meu comportamente foi deplorável - _...não existe lugar para Arya Stark aqui... _– A questão é que eu preferi esquecer minha vida em Westeros, foi muito trágica e prefiro não me ligar a nada por lá.

O pirata era inteligente demais, era por isso que Agulha gostava tanto dele.

_Mas também por isso que tanto odiava._

- Não se preocupe, não nos ofendemos, querida Agulha – falou carinhosamente, ela não duvidava do tom de voz dele – Sei que irá até Dorne, fiquei sabendo que eles ficaram sabendo da única cortesã westerosi, justamente a mais bela e inteligente. Claro que querem vê-la, é uma raridade. Única!

_Uma aberração._

- Sim, - um criado serviu vinho, e teria que beber senão ofenderia o anfitrião – mas mesmo declinando de vossa proposta, o que esperava de mim?

_Olhos astutos, mente rápida._

Deu uma rápida olhada naquele príncipe almofadinha, parecia estar desconfortável com os olhares de censura que recebia. Era inexperiente e recebia vários xingos assim que chegasse em casa.

- Perdoaremos a dívida deles com a condição de nunca, nunca mais ajudá-los em condição alguma – _humm... isso vai dar um confusão tão grande a longo prazo... _– O problema é: como iremos avisá-los seguramente disto?

Arya Stark deu de ombros.

- Mande um representante, como sempre.

O pirata fez um sinal negativo com o dedo indicador da mão direita.

- Um representante não tem a delicadeza, o carisma e a beleza de uma linda cortesã para negar algo assim na frente de um poderia tão grande como aquele.

_Cara de pau filho duma quenga lhararena._

_Finja, eles estão te testando... sabem que se recusar é porque há algo em Westeros mais importante do que pensam, ou seja, eles podem usar isso._

_Contra ou a favor._

_Depende do lado que jogarem._

- Com quem tenho que falar? – perguntou rezando para todos os deuses existentes que não encontre ninguém conhecido nesta missão injusta.

Percebeu que os impressionou, sabia que estavam suspeitando da identidade dela. Os olhares eram nítidos e logo se sentiu triunfante, quem poderia sair ganhando dentre todos donos do Banco de Ferro de Bravos?

_Apenas eu: Arya Stark de Winterfell._

- A Mão do Rei.

_Tyrion Lannister._

_Por todos os deuses existentes, tô fodida._

(...)

_Tenha esperança, Arya._

_Deve-se ter esperança, você sempre teve e sempre saiu de todas as merdas que arranjou em toda a sua vida e então dessa vez não será diferente._

Ficar naquele navio era torturante, talvez o pior ainda era escutar os marinheiros falando o Idioma Comum e a observando como se fosse algo de outro mundo embora com um intenso desejo no olhar. Mesmo coberta da cabeça aos pés, só de ter a informação de que ela era uma cortesã fina... bem, a imaginação dos marinheiros funciona até muitíssimo bem. As poucas mulheres trabalhavam naquele lugar a olhavam com nojo, inveja e admiração, mas Agulha não se importava com nenhuma delas. Na verdade, Arya se importava com o idioma, navio, roupas, comida, cheiro e... quando avistou terra firme. O coração dela começou a bater tão forte que controlar o seu rosto foi difícil, mas não impossível já que ainda fazia parte da Casa do Preto e Branco. Suas mãos não tremiam, não mordia seu lábio inferior, sua ruga entre as sobrancelhas não aparecia, enfim... Arya se tornara Agulha facilmente, era sua segunda pele. Exceto os seus sonhos de loba, mas eram apenas sonhos.

Resolveu não usar cinza e azul em Westeros, não era seguro. Usava vestes veste-claro estampadas com flores de cerejeiras rosa-claro descendo pelos ombros e joelhos, até a cauda do vestido. O véu era mais claro, embora verde também, e sem detalhes apenas com algumas rendas para que ela pudesse enxergar o que estava se passando. Usava luvas brancas pele por dentro, couro por fora, assim como as longas botas. Era notável o frio que ainda se fazia em Westeros principalmente porque ali era Dorne, o canto mais quente daquele continente e que significava que o Inverno havia sido incrivelmente mortal, muito mais do que Essos pensava.

_Muito mais do que eu pensava._

A rampa de madeira escura fora jogada entre o mar e a terra, conectando ambos para descerem. O porto estava bastante movimentado e o comércio parecia estar cada vez mais quente. Parecia estar prosperando depois de tanta destruição, o que deixou-a contente por eles.

Foi naquele momento, naquele exato momento, que percebera as pessoas que a estavam esperando-a.

_Vou matar os idiotas do Banco de Ferro._

_Vou apunhalá-los assim que chegar em Bravos, não importa que for presa ou torturada, vou dar um jeito de matá-los._

Arya Stark sempre estudou Arianne Martell, a noiva de Jon Snow. Sempre quis ter certeza de que ela era boa o suficiente para ele, e sim, ela realmente é boa.

Mas não conseguiu vê-la sem criar... algo ruim. Não conseguiu localizar dentro de si, apenas não se sentiu bem diante daquela mulher tão linda, um corpo tão voluptuoso e olhos provocantes. A mulher era a personificação do desejo, disso Agulha tinha certeza. Parecia ser do tipo de mulher que enlouqueceria qualquer tipo de homem, inclusive o seu irmãozinho. Sabe-se lá o porque, Arya ficou puta de raiva com isso.

Havia um olhos violeta, uma bainha incrivelmente decorado e bem mais velho que a tal Arianne. Era Sor Arthur Dayne, este sorrindo ao recepcioná-la. Inclusive a mulher. O resto eram o seu séquito de cavaleiros, criados, nobres, blablablá. Eram coisas que Arya Stark de Winterfell estava acostumada, não tinha a menor paciência com isso... mas Agulha tinha. O bom era que não precisava sorrir, o véu a escondia completamente e percebia o olhar confuso da maioria.

As acompanhantes de Agulha seguravam a calda do vestido, _pelo menos elas vieram_. As seis eram acólitas da Casa do Preto e Branco e estavam com ela como treinamento, ou seja, boca fechada e mente rápida. _Obedeça ou morra_. O tal do Dayne se aproximou oferecendo a mão direita para que ela pudesse descer, mas aquilo fez com que a mesma tivesse uma vontade tão grande de voltar para Bravos...

_...mas eu não posso._

_É ter minha identidade revelada pelo Banco de Ferro ou por Dorne_.

_É melhor arriscar do que arriscar 50% do que arriscar 100%._

- Bem-vinda, Lady... Agulha – cumprimentou incerto, ela lhe deu mão e ele a ajudou a andar. Mesmo assim, nada falou... _e ele espera que eu fale_ – O clima é bem diferente de Bravos, bastante chuvoso, cheio de rios, lagoas e muitas umidade. Gera mosquitos e insetos, como todos sabemos. Precisa deste véu, minha senhora?

_Ele realmente acha que o véu é por causa disso?_

_Tá de brincadeira comigo?_

Lembrou-se que os westerosi não conheciam nada sobre as cortesã bravosi, nada mesmo. Mesmo assim se surpreendeu que nem mesmo Arthur Dayne fosse uma exceção nesta regra. As suas criadas sabiam da regras das cortesãs, os westerosi não. Arya Stark agora ria interna e externamente por causa daquilo pois o mundo dava muitas voltas. Mesmo não tendo nada contra Dorne, era simplesmente hilária uma situação como esta. Era tão non sense que perguntara-se se não era um sonho.

A principal criada, especialista (secretamente, óbvio) em venenos, tomou frente da situação ignorando o olhar atrevido de alguns 'elementos superiores' que sempre tem em todos os cantos. Até mesmo a Arianne Martell elevou uma sobrancelha. _Foda-se essa mulher. Rapariga dos infernos._

- Perdoe minha intromissão, sor – foi instruída pelo homem gentil antes de ir até Westeros – O véu é usado quando a cortesã está cansada e a livra de julgamentos maldosos. Nem todos compreendem que somos todas humanas.

Sor Arthur Dayne assentiu, lançando-a um sorriso agradecido.

- Obrigado pela lição, mas porque vossa senhoria não me falou ela mesma?

- Agulha não deve falar em público, exceto nas obras de caridade – respondeu baixinho, quase no ouvido daquele cavaleiro que fingia ser tão inocente. Era cada um pior que o outro... – Por isso que devemos sair daqui imediatamente, podemos?

Ela sabia que a curiosidade estava matando-o, aqueles olhos violeta estavam fazendo de tudo para reprimir algo a mais e Arya sabia que tudo ali não passava de uma farsa. Sabia muito bem que estava lá porque suspeitavam de quem era, o problema era que ninguém sabia, ninguém tinha, ninguém possuía pistas de onde ela poderia estar e considerar a possibilidade de ter virados cortesã era surreal demais.

_Cruel demais._

_Totalmente contrário da minha personalidade._

_Bem, o que fazemos quando o mundo vai contra nós, não é?_

_Somos obrigados a nos adaptar..._

Então duvidavam dessa vida, talvez fora a melhor proteção que Arya Stark conseguira em toda a sua vida. Tinha a alternativa de usar um novo rosto?

_Sim._

A Casa do Preto e Branco permitira nesta viagem?

_Sim._

_O problema era que os rostos que dominava eram incompatíveis com a situação._

Morava em Bravos e precisava se misturar aos bravosi, sua aparência westerosi sempre chamou muita atenção e por conta disso teve que roubar muitos rostos para ser invisível naquelas ruas cheias de gente. Tinha pelo menos cinco rostos mas nenhum deles eram o suficiente para salvá-la naquele meio, não havia nenhum bravosi em Westeros e aquilo definitivamente não a salvaria... _apenas em uma fuga emergencial._

Pelo menos isso, ela não estava em caráter perdido pelo menos.

Ela não era autorizada a pegar novas faces em Westeros, havia política no meio e Arya Stark não desafiaria esta lei. Poucos poderiam atuar ali.

Enquanto a liteira balançava levemente, Sor Arthur fingia não observá-la para não intimidá-la. Ela não havia trocado uma palavra com ele mesmo estando a sós ali dentro há alguns poucos minutos. Neste momento percebeu que...

_...o jogo começou._

- É um costume peculiar, eu sei – iniciou a conversa agradavelmente, atraindo o olhar violeta explicitamente.

_Seja delicada, paciente e vulnerável._

_Não seja Arya. Não seja quem eu sou, por favor._

_Seja sutil, doce e sofisticada._

_Pelos deuses!, seja quem você não é para se salvar!_

- Pensei que seria algo exótico, tentei me preparar mas ainda assim fui surpreendido – confessou com um sorriso gentil, Agulha ainda estava com o véu... insegura demais já que sabia que o tal Arthur Dayne teve contato com a sua família – Todos fomos, nunca vimos uma... err... digamos que...

- Não se acanhe, Sor Arthur Dayne - _...educada, gentil, sutil... _– Em Bravos, consideram-me uma fina e culta cortesã.

Ele assentiu, aqueles olhos queriam vê-la sem véu.

O coração de Arya não conseguia se aquietar.

- Isso não lhe honra, minha senhora – falou galantemente.

_Ganhei a porra de um admirador. Que merda._

- O que me honra, sor? - _...gentil e encantadora..._

- Lady of Beauty – _...que porra é essa?_

_Que coisa brega._

Mas parecia agradar ao tal do Arthur Dayne, mesmo parecendo um título de uma merda de torneio qualquer. Mesmo assim parecia ser melhor do que uma cortesã para Westeros, pelo menos para a imagem deles em relação a ela. Para Arya Stark e Agulha, não fazia diferença alguma. Ainda bem que Arya não precisava esboçar nenhum sorriso na cara.

- Gostei da forma que soou, Sor Arthur - _...ai, que pesadelo _– Mudando ligeiramente de assunto, estamos indo para Lançassolar? Já ouvi falar que é uma grandiosa fortaleza.

_Ou não._

- Sim, o caminho é relativamente é longo – respondeu assentindo, oferecendo-a uma uva mas Arya Stark ignorou. Não estragaria o seu véu assim, tão facilmente – Devo confessar que Lançassolar era muito bonita antes rebelião do reinado de Aerys II, há muitos e muitos anos, creio que não deva saber nada dela – Agulha balançou a cabeça, afirmando que nada sabia... _nada... _– Antes desta rebelião, Dorne tinha uma ligação muito grande com os reis dos dragões, geralmente casavam os seus filhos e filhas conosco, quando Aegon chegou até aqui, não conseguiu nos conquistar porque Nymeria nos protegeu. Bem, é uma longa história. Mas Lançassolar teve os seus longos dias de glória na época de ouro dos Targaryen, o comércio era tão intenso que muitas vezes ficava assolado de navios e mais navios ancorados pela costa. Se tornou uma fortaleza imbatível sim, mas os Targaryen caíram e nós, Dorne, caímos junto. Sempre dependemos muito deles, dos dragões e do sangue.

_Sei tanto a história que minha loba-gigante se chama Nymeria._

_Bitch, please..._

- Os Targaryen tem olhos cor violeta, assim como Sor Arthur - _...finja ser uma idiota igual Sansa..._

- Os Dayne tem sangue de dragão na veia, minha senhora – explicou com orgulho, era nítido que sentia orgulho de servir os Targaryen. Arya conhecia a história da amizade dele com Rhaegar Targaryen, e só de ser o Comandante da Guarda Real já demonstrava o grau de devoção para com aquela família draconiana – Sempre os servi, se quer saber. Eles despertam uma admiração muito profunda em quem os conhece, principalmente nos Targaryen que conseguem controlar a genialidade. Eles são especiais, muitos enlouquecem por causa disto e outros são fantásticos.

Arya Stark se sentiu ofendida com aquelas palavras, foi como se sentisse uma facada no peito.

_Os Stark também são especiais, geniais e fantásticos._

- Sor Arthur Dayne deve ter tido um dragão muito especial - _...delicada como uma luva de seda..._

O cavaleiro sorriu, denunciando-o.

- Lady of Beauty é bem observadora, - _...isso é um jogo ou ele está falando sério? As mulheres são tão burras aqui? _– realmente tive um amigo já falecido que foi um príncipe, filho Aerys II, Rhaegar Targaryen. É o filho mais velho dele que está no poder agora, o Rei do Trono de Ferro.

Arya Stark sabia mais ou menos da história sobre a amizade entre Arthur Dayne e Rhaegar Targaryen pois o seu pai nunca contara realmente o que acontecera naqueles tempos, e não houve nenhuma oportunidade para sanar suas dúvidas. Tudo ocorrera mal e todo mundo morreu de qualquer jeito, então ela acabou ficando sem informação alguma. Por este motivo, não quis arriscar uma conversa sobre isso. Agora sobre Aegon Targaryen ser um ótimo Rei já não era tanta novidade assim, apenas era novo e precisava de muita ajuda, disto não podia reclamar já que tinha Tyrion Lannister, o Gênio, como Mão do Rei. Jon Connington ainda estava vivo, caindo aos pedaços, mas vivo (pelo menos segundo o que os informantes contaram à Arya) e ajudando-o. Não havia como Aegon fracassar.

E foi neste momento que Arya Stark fracassou.

- Não há como Aegon fracassar - _...afiada como uma adaga..._

Arthur Dayne ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo com que ela morresse de arrependimento.

**N/A: Olá, pessoal! Devo dizer que esta será postada mais porque já tenho alguns capítulos feitos dela. Não irei parar as outras fics, deuses, não!, apenas ficará mais lento já que ser diagnosticada com um transtorno alimentar e reabilitação 24h está muito, mas muito difícil escrever sem que me vigiem. Esperem que gostem desta fic, estou amando Arya nela! Enfim, Aegon virá com tudo! (Jon... 3)**


	3. Capítulo II

- Concordo, - _...idiota, idiota, idiota. _Ele a analisava profundamente, aqueles olhos violeta perfuravam-na e sabia que se aquilo ali era parte de sangue de dragão, não queria nem saber como realmente é o sangue draconiano. – Ele tem Tyrion Lannister, o Gênio, como Mão do Rei. Creio que Lorde Tyrion fez vários amigos em Essos quando passou algum tempo fora, assim como Princesa Daenerys. Esta dominou metade de Essos, não duvido que não conheça os dois.

Arya e Agulha não acreditaram no que estavam vendo.

_Ele... não percebeu?_

Sabia que estava sendo neurótica demais para com os seus erros, o problema era que não poderia dar nenhum fora, estava em Westeros e qualquer coisa, qualquer coisinha mínima... poderia tudo dar errado. Agora é perguntado: o que é 'dar errado'?

_Me controlarem._

- Todos conhecem Daenerys, Quebradora de Correntes - _...finja que essa rapariga é sua heroína, faça sua voz parecer quando Sansa fala sobre os seus galantes príncipes... _– Sei que ela está com o Rei westerosi, Sor Arthur Dayne.

Ele tinha que constatar o óbvio: os três dragões são de Daenerys e eles estão em Westeros, ou seja, ela está ao lado do Rei que é o seu sobrinho, Aegon Targaryen. Não tem como errar neste raciocínio tão simples, até mesmo um escravo ghiscari poderia raciocinar assim. O que Arya tinha que atingir era não ser quem era senão seria recolocada no jogo dos tronos, que é muito pior do que o jogo de Bravos. Conseguia o sucesso bravosi tão fácil que para eles era impossível compreender o sucesso dela, mas em Westeros era outra história.

- A Princesa é bastante geniosa mas bastante carismática, sabe fazer o povo gostar dos dragões novamente – confessou um Arthur Dayne passando a mão nos cabelos brancos. Era peculiar o jeito jovem que ele conservava – De início fora difícil acostumar os dois mas logo os dragões se apegaram aos filhos de Rhaegar e então a Princesa não teve escolha. Mas não vamos discutir sobre isto, sei que deve ser algo tedioso já que pertence a... de onde vem mesmo, Lady of Beauty?

_Que nome horroroso._

- Sabe muito bem que pertenço a este continente, sor – respondeu em um tom de brincadeira... _...falsamente brincando... ai, pelos deuses..._

Ele não pareceu nem um pouco envergonhado.

- É sempre bom testar a quem pagamos tanto, não? - _...cara de pau... _– Não tem sotaque, pelo que percebi.

Agulha assentiu tranquilamente, mas sua vontade de esbofeteá-lo era imensa.

_Filho da puta._

- Perdi meu sotaque há muito tempo, Sor Arthur Dayne - _...a sorte é que eu planejei uma história há muito, muito, muito tempo na Casa do Preto e Branco... _– Meus pais eram donos de uma pequena padaria quando eu era pequena, até que chegou um dia que a cidade inteira estava com fome e começou a se matar. Me escondi em um navio mercante e acabei parando em Bravos, o resto... bem, estou diante de si, sor.

O cavaleiro a analisou, estranhando-a e franzindo o cenho. Aquilo era tão verídico que não tinha como contestá-la.

- Qual cidade? – perguntou apenas querendo garantir a cidade. Nesta hora, Arya se pegou pensando o quanto aquela cena era inusitada: estava inventando uma história para se esconder de Sor Arthur Dayne, que não estava morto e nem ela desaparecida, mas uma cortesã fina e culta. Que merda.

- Porto Real – respondeu levemente. Não queria argumentar nada contra para não pensarem que ela estava pretendendo fugir dali o mais rápido possível. O quanto mais natural ela lidasse com aquilo, melhor seria pois não haveria suspeita nenhuma sobre ela – Lembro-me que foi muito violento.

O cavaleiro assentiu imediatamente, respirando profundamente.

- Aqueles foram dias escuros, Lady of Beauty – consolou-a verdadeiramente, ou seja, ele engoliu aquela história... _mas por favor, retire este nome horroroso... _– Aquele Joffrey Lannister colocou os Sete Reinos em uma profunda miséria que só vi quando estava voltando da Muralha. Sinto muito por seus pais e por duvidar de seus sentimentos, é algo que nunca devemos invadir em alguém. Temos que respeitar o luto e os traumas do passado, nunca superamos alguns e talvez as coisas nunca passem. Ter os pais mortos é algo cruel, principalmente quando acontece esse algo assim, motivado pela fome e desesperado alheio. Olha, estamos chegando.

_Humm... xeque-mate._

(...)

Estava anoitecendo quando chegou naquele canto do mundo, Lançassolar era muito movimentada e seu mercado de especiarias sabia ser muito espirituoso. Passava por várias tendas que continham cheiros que estava acostumada em Bravos, mas também haviam outros elementos de Westeros como guisados de animais que só ali tinham. Via tudo atrás da cortina da liteira, ainda com o véu a cobrindo. O povo tinha uma pele mais oliva, assim como Arianne Martell, cabelos longos, lisos e olhos afiados. Lembrava-lhe cobras, a maioria delas eram venenosas. Mesmo sendo Dorne, estava muito frio para uma Primavera... e logo se perguntou sobre como o Inverno fora mais mortal do que pensara.

- Lançassolar lhe agrada? – perguntou Sor Arthur Dayne, gentil como fez durante toda a tarde. Havia algo errado, Arya farejava isso... havia algo definitivamente errado.

Agulha assentiu.

_Aqui parece ser definitivamente venenoso, ficaria alegre ao deixar este lugar._

- A vida parece ser agitada, lembra-me as Cidades Livres – respondeu _...alegremente..._ – Sor Arthur Dayne mora aqui?

_Vamos jogar, querido Arthur Dayne?_

Ele hesitou antes de balançar a cabeça, sabia que Arya sabia que ele não morava ali.

- Mora em vossa cidade natal, minha senhora – respondeu o que ela já sabia, o que não pensava era que ele poderia falar tão cedo este aspecto – Lady Arianne fará um pequeno jantar e logo cada um descansará em seu próprio quarto, sim?

_Tradução: é uma hóspede e não está para foder ninguém._

_Foda-se._

Agulha assentiu lentamente, sabia que eles sugeririam que ela tirasse aquele véu e aquilo não aconteceria nem que ela precisasse ir até Asshai montada em uma égua crescida nos pântanos do Bosque Profundo. Exatamente, lá não há éguas. Estavam parando perto daquela fortaleza e a liteira estava parando para que eles saíssem. O cavaleiro que Arya queria tanto apunhalar a ajudou a sair, logo as criadas tomaram conta da calda do seu vestido. Sabia que elas estavam seguras enquanto estiverem unidas e seria este o pedido excêntrico que Agulha faria: iriam dormir todas juntas. Nem que todos pensassem que fizessem uma pervertida orgia lésbica, mas iriam dormir todas juntas no mesmo aposento nem que pegasse a tal égua. A lua estava alta quando adentrou os portões daquela fortaleza imponente, espaçosa mas pouco vigiada. Agora entendia o porque de Arthur Dayne falar que não estava em seus dias de glória. Havia espaço para arqueiros, entretanto, não havia nenhum. Era como se o mestre de armas estivesse ausente por um bastante tempo e em guerra, obviamente mais o norte. O chão era feito de pedrinhas coloridas em mosaicos e tinha alguns vigias, não o suficiente para evitar uma tomada do castelo. A realidade era que Dorne havia subestimado o Inverno, havia ignorado o lema dos Stark e havia se fodido.

O cavaleiro partidário dos dragões (_cuidado com isso_) a guiou até lá dentro, ultrapassando grossas portas de bronze. Nas paredes haviam várias tapeçarias dependuradas com imagens do sol transpassado por uma lança, o símbolo dos Martell. Percebeu que tanto os criados quanto os que frequentavam aquele lugar (_pelos deuses, quando posso sair daqui?_) a observavam com diversas expressões, de confusão até rejeição. Era como se ela fosse pior do que as putas dos bordéis desta continente, algo bastante injusto para com a condição dela. Para chegar onde chegou, teve que aprender tanto sobre artes da dança, da escultura, da pintura, do desenho, do leque, da escrita e da guerra. Sabia lutar com todos os tipos de armas, até mesmo com as mais pesadas lanças e os mais espessos escudos de bronze ghiscari. Continuara o aprendizado que teve em Winterfell, especificando as áreas em que poderia atuar, indo até a geografia, política, história, economia, estratégia e artes cênicas; foi tudo isto após o treinamento físico na Casa do Preto e Branco. Não havia mulher mais culta em Bravos do que ela, disso podia ter certeza.

_Então essas vagabundas acharem que eu sou pior que essas putinhas raparigas filhas duma quenga de Asshai... é muita ousadia._

Esse era o tipo de coisa que Arya Stark ficava com raiva, sempre odiara ser subestimada.

_Provavelmente nem sabem ler direito._

- Nos perdoe, - pediu humildemente uma voz feminina rouca e que revelava uma personalidade um tanto quanto forte e decidida – as pessoas deste continente tem uma ideia provavelmente errada sobre a vida que leva, minha senhora.

Que veneno de víbora.

'_Provavelmente'..._

O melhor era que Arya não precisava sorrir já que o véu a escondia completamente.

- Suponho que sim, Lady... ? – perguntou voltando o veneno, afinal, posição social questionada sempre é muito raro e penetrante para a nata da monarquia de Westeros. _Ainda mais a noiva de um meio dragão... isso é de me enlouquecer... _– Perdoe-me, apenas não me recordo se me falou vosso nome.

Os olhos dela ficaram um pouco mais hesitantes, um pouco mais acuada, digamos assim. Arya estava sentindo que a subestimavam, inicialmente Arthur Dayne e agora esta _rapariga desgraçada _que resolveu encher seu saco. Quando Agulha joga, é sempre para ganhar... nunca entra para perder.

- Esta é a Princesa de Dorne, Arianne Martell e noiva do irmão do Rei, o Protetor do Norte, Jon Targaryen – apresentou o cavaleiro partidário draconiano à ela, que assentiu agradavelmente. Agulha percebeu que Arthur Dayne lançou até aquela Princesa de Dorne (_rapariga de Asshai_) um olhar de advertência, como se fosse melhor ela recolher as garras antes de mostrá-las. Sor Arthur era sensato, entretanto, Arya sabia que ele também colocaria as garras dele de fora em pouco tempo – Podemos jantar?

Geralmente é oferecido um banho ao convidado, preparado um quarto para um descanso e uma tropa de roupas... mas eles estavam impacientes para ver o rosto dela, ninguém come utilizando um véu. Não é prático e extremamente inviável, até mesmo nojento e... _eles estão me pagando caro e adiantado._ Perguntou-se quantas pessoas estariam naquele 'pequeno' jantar. Só de pronunciarem o nome do seu irmãozinho, ficara com a sensação que aquilo daria merda, afinal, aquela mulher venenosa era noiva do seu...

..._não, ninguém mais procurara por ela pois seus próprios informantes falaram que desistiram. Se convenceram que estava morta._

Ela não queria voltar... mas não queria que eles desistissem dela, era algo muito ruim de pensar que eles seguiram a vida sem ela de forma tranquila. Desta forma, todos se esqueceram dela portanto queriam outra coisa já que tinha uma mensagem do Banco de Ferro de Bravos, o que poderia ser algo que Dorne sabia, e Dorne tinha uma estreita ligação com o Trono de Ferro.

_É, é isso._

_Pode ser até bom, posso chegar até Tyrion Lannister mais rápido_. _Eles devem ter informantes bons._

Pelo menos era isso que Arya queria acreditar naquele beco sem saída, afinal, esta situação começara ainda em Bravos.

- Estou ansiosa para experimentar a comida daqui, sor – _...alegre e curiosa..._

Mas era Arianne Martell que a observava curiosamente.

_Se isso der errado, mato todo mundo e mudo de face. Vou até Bravos e viro acólita novamente._

_Talvez eu peça a Dádiva._

- Assim será, Lady of Beauty – falou agradavelmente, pelo menos para ele. _Que nome horroroso, o pior é que essa rapariga pareceu rir_.

Adentravam uma sala relativamente pequena ainda no térreo do castelo, a portas de vidro estavam trancadas para o que restou do jardim depois do Inverno. Realmente, Dorne não havia se preparado para nada nos últimos tempos e agora estava colhendo o que plantou. Vários candelabros de ouro rosado estavam espalhados por toda sala enquanto a lareira havia sido acesa há pouco tempo e agora emitindo muito calor. Em seu centro estava uma mesa quadrada de madeira escura bastante simples e quatro cadeiras. Arya engoliu em seco, _cinco cadeiras_.

_Eu, Arianne, Arthur Dayne...?_

- Quisemos manter discrição, minha senhora – justificou as 'apenas' quatro cadeiras, talvez eles estivesse pensando que Agulha estava esperando exatamente o contrário. Talvez não soubesse o quanto Arya e Agulha estavam tão satisfeitas com aquela revelação. O problema era: quem era a quarta pessoa e o que aconteceria em relação ao véu – Preparamos esta refeição segundo as descrições dos vossos costumes.

_Está mentindo, isto já estava preparando há muito, muito tempo._

Assim que ela entrou na sala, Arianne Martell bloqueou suas criadas. Foi exatamente nesta hora que Arya percebeu que foi encurralada. Se sentiu como sentira há muitos anos, quando ainda estava em Westeros e... odiara tanto essa sensação que fugira desta continenta amaldiçoado. Não era à toa que odiava tudo ali. Odiou Arianne, Arthur, Lançassolar, Dorne, Westeros, tudo. Apenas queria voltar pra Bravos, pelo menos lá ela tinha controle da sua vida (_e da vida do resto da cidade_). Odiava se sentir dominada.

- Onde posso me sentar, sor? – perguntou gentilmente, como se não quisesse enfaqueá-lo e dar para as enguias dos canais de Bravos. Arthur Dayne sinalizou a cadeira da ponta, fazendo com que ela quisesse esfaqueá-lo mais ainda – Muito obrigada, sor.

Sentou-se contra a sua vontade embora aparentemente o contrário, e tudo que pensava era como poderia estar vivendo aquilo. Como poderia estar em uma sala jantando com Arthur Dayne? Seria algo tão surreal, como se fosse o sonho de qualquer cavaleiro, inclusive o dela, quem nunca quis aprender os segredos da Espada da Manhã? Mas todos, exatamente todos, queriam algo que ela não queria agora. São momentos como este que ela rejeitava em sua vida. Tinha coisas que não queria, poder que tinha que ter para sobreviver. Jogava em Bravos para ter poder, se proteger e sobreviver. Como se protegeria em Westeros sem precisar dos outros? Seria muito difícil voltar a viver neste continente, não aguentaria depender dos outros novamente.

_Qualquer coisa eu mato todo mundo e peço a Dádiva._

Arianne Martell (_vadia venenosa_) sentou-se à sua esquerda e Arthur Dayne à sua direita. Mais que nunca, Arya sentiu-se encurralada e sem alternativas a não ser pega, capturada. Estava à espera da última pessoa e temia ser quem era, temia que aquilo poderia piorar pois... e se conhecesse? _O que eu faria se isto acontecesse?_

_O que fariam se isto acontecesse?_

_Acho que este último seria pior, realmente._

- Sei que não é idiota – comentou Arthur Dayne dando de ombros – Conversei contigo o suficiente e sei que é treinada em tantas coisas que nem sei listar, sem falar que sua influência em Bravos é muito forte. Sei que também tem uma forte ligação com o Banco de Ferro de Bravos.

_Não vejo alternativa, mas caso tudo piore... tenho minha afiada Agulha._

_As duas._

- Tenho um compromisso em relação ao Banco de Ferro de Bravos aqui em Westeros, especificamente com Tyrion Lannister, a Mão do Rei – revelou seriamente, deixando de lado a sua face Agulha para tratar de assuntos sérios. Era sempre assim quando se referia a ouro e mercadorias, sempre exigiam pulso firme principalmente quando percebiam que estavam lidando com uma jovem mulher.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, estava intrigado com a revelação assim como a mulher rapariga lá.

Arya adorava quando este tipo de coisa acontecia, eles sempre acham que ela era uma presa fácil... mas quando envolvia o Banco de Ferro de Bravos, nada poderia prendê-la pois senão iriam atrás deles e os matariam.

- Qual o caráter do compromisso? - _...ele realmente está perguntando isso?_

_Diplomacia, lembre-se._

- Negócios, apenas isso que posso lhes informar – respondeu obviamente, o que um banco faz? Negócios.

Ele assentiu aparentemente desistindo de continuar aquele assunto, mas lançou um olhar preocupado para Arianne Martell e foi neste momento que Arya percebeu o _xeque-mate_ que havia feito implicitamente. Não havia como eles a aprisionarem ali, ela teria que ir até Porto Real e voltar para Bravos com a resposta. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam, há respeito e este deve ser mantido. Não, Arya não nascera para se tornar uma presa ou manipulável.

Mas para fazer outros de presas e manipulá-los.

Escutou passos do lado de fora, eram apressados e era como se a pessoa estivesse atrasada. Passos firmes, relativamente normais e nada fora do normal. Tentara reconhecer qualquer tipo de passo embora não teve sucesso algum com isso. Ficou com a impressão de que o que estava por trás daquelas portas era mais absurdo do que pensava. Esperava que não, já bastava por um dia.

Elas se abriram e um homem branco com uma aparência altamente parecida com os ditos Targaryen apareceu por lá, gerando uma insegurança maior... Aegon? Como...? Mas...?

_Não._

_Está com a armadura da Guarda Real._

Arya sabia quem era, o tal polêmico Estrela Negra, o homem que matara mais de mil homens no Inverno. Pelo menos era por isso que era famoso em Essos, não sabia se era verdade mas ela não duvidava da veracidade do fato agora que o encarava. Os olhos violeta-claro eram bastante afiados e cruéis, ela sabia que não poderia desafiá-los senão teria uma lâmina em seu pescoço. Lábios finos e tinham um ótimo potencial para se tornar sorriso sarcástico e, com uma aparência daquela, obviamente coletou uma quantidade imensa de inimigos. Vestido em branco como diz a regra, Arya sabia que ele era um Dayne embora não se lembrava o nome real dele.

_Agora posso me desesperar._

Estrela Negra era conhecido em Bravos por matar um integrante do Banco de Ferro pelo simples motivo que desafiou-o para um duelo. Ambos estavam em um momento de diversão e este integrante do Banco era um dos melhores espadachins de Essos, pois não era bom o suficiente para o desconhecido vindo do extremo Sul de Westeros. Matou-o em poucos minutos, nem deu muito tempo para o infeliz retalhar seus golpes... apenas morreu com golpes rápidos e cruéis. Como foi em um duelo, foi justo e não houve mais nada após o acontecido.

_Agora que percebo o que ele foi fazer em Bravos._

- Atrasado, como sempre – reclamou Arianne, pareciam que já tinham uma intimidade amigável. Agulha aprendera a ver, com o tempo, quando um casal tem interações sexuais ou não apenas ao vê-los interagir. Estrela Negra dirigiu-a um olhar nada amigável – Nem vem, estou aqui há duas semanas e nada de você pisar aqui.

- Nos últimos segundos, como sempre – o Comandante da Guarda Real se juntou com claras reclamações ao primo, que arqueou as sobrancelhas. Arya percebeu que o tal Estrela Negra não era um bastardo, mas era tratado como tal... _por ser tão diferente_. – Sente-se, primo.

Ele se sentou, mas não deixou de lançar um olhar penetrante até Agulha. Aquele olhar não era tão estranho assim, já havia perseguido-a umas duas vezes de madrugada quando saía da Casa do Preto e Branco. O que ele não sabia era que a relação dela com os homens sem rosto era bastante íntima, ou seja, fora deportado imediatamente nas duas vezes que fizera aquilo. Suas criadas também o conheciam bastante, não se esqueciam de quando ele tentara suborbá-las e uma enfiara um punhal em sua tão malhada coxa.

- Diferente de vocês, - falou seguramente, agora provando o seu merecimento de estar na Fortaleza Vermelha – eu tenho a tarefa de proteger a Mão do Rei e isso se provou difícil já que ele é o último Lannister existente,ou seja, há muita gente querendo matá-lo.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou em Westeros, Arya se sentiu aliviada por receber uma notícia tão prática. Algo tão difícil de se conseguir, já que estar em Lançassolar para chegar em Porto Real não era tão fácil assim, não estava assim tão longe do que pensara. De todas as coisas ruins, esta era a mais ou menos. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza: voltaria a Bravos de qualquer forma.

_Fique segura e nada poderá se atingir._

_Jogue e vença._

_Tudo é um jogo, faça como faz em Bravos._

O problema era que Westeros não era de forma alguma aquela Cidade Livre tão maravilhosa.

Arthur Dayne suspirou, parecia exausto.

- Este é outro problema que na verdade não é nosso.

- O nosso problema, - Arianne abriu um sorriso divertido – na verdade não é um problema. É um presente.

Arya ergueu uma sobrancelha, aquilo ali não poderia ser verdade.

_Poderia acabar cobrando por dia e falindo os Sete Reinos._

- Mesmo se tivéssemos certeza, esse presente tá caro demais pra ser sustentado – comentou Estrela Negra, com uma dose de realidade. Arthur Dayne concordou com bom senso, parecia que Arianne Martell queria persistentemente insistir naquela história... que Arya e Agulha ainda não sabiam – Pensei que já tinha tirado esse véu.

Ele estava falando com ela, que mordeu os lábios.

_Controle a sua face, Arya. Controle o seu rosto._

_Controle os seus movimentos e reflexos._

Não poderia ter nenhum medo espelhado em seus olhos, muito menos a hesitação de suas palavras grudadas aos lábios delicados. Sua respiração não deveria acelerar, manter-se-ia calma e assim iria estar. Respirou fundo antes de falar qualquer coisa, sabia que se evitasse ou hesitasse tirar o véu... seria pior pra ela. _É melhor ser parecida do que ser denunciada como verdadeira, não?_

- Já estou em condições de tirar meu véu, sim - _...elegante como uma rainha... _– Deve-se considerar que estou com meus patrocinadores, agradeço por estarem ajudando minhas obras de caridade. As guerras daqui foram bastante prejudiciais ao povo e tenho vários refugiados que dependem muito de minha bondade em Bravos.

_A prolixidade é a melhor amiga da elegância_.

O melhor é que eles sabem disto.

- Ouvimos falar, minha senhora – afirmou Arthur Dayne, sempre galante.

Agulha sentia a expectativa de todos três, era como se Arianne Martell estivesse prendendo a respiração naquele momento. Agulha e Arya já estava perdendo a paciência, porque estava tendo tanto medo assim de se mostrar? Medo de provar que estava viva? Não sabia o que motivava este sentimento.

Colocou suas mãos na seda verde-claro, controlando a respiração como sempre aprendeu na Casa do Preto e Branco, e resolveu limpar os seus pensamentos enquanto levantava-o. Não quis fechar os olhos, sempre aprendera que se quisesse fazer alguma merda, pelo menos fizesse em estado de alerta e era isso que estava presenciando. Reparou os olhares surpresos, incrédulos e chocados dos três elementos à sua frente, não se sabe porque ela se divertiu mas houve uma certa diversão naquele momento. Jogou o véu até mesmo para longe do longo cabelo repleto de correntes prateadas envolvendo tranças com jades penduradas em locais estratégicos, principalmente onde tais correntes se encontravam. Usava a típica maquiagem bravosi geralmente exclusiva para a classe social como a da Agulha, uma pequena tinta preta nas pálpebras e algo para destacar a boca com uma cor diferente, desta vez algo levemente vermelho. Agulha não queria chamar tanta atenção, mas Arya Stark não deveria se mostrar tão... explícita.

Estava se deleitando de prazer ao analisar os olhos de _Sor _Arthur Dayne, parecia estar ambos incrédulos e surpresos ao mesmo tempo. Pareciam até mesmo nostálgicos, como se ela lembrasse algo ou alguém e neste ponto Arya ficou extremamente hesitante quanto a 'quem' ele poderia estar referindo. _Nunca se sabe, ele conheceu meu pai..._

_...e eles conhecem Jon, todos sempre falam que eu e Jon somos parecidos._

_Pelos menos antes._

Ela não soube o porque pensar assim foi tão doloroso.

A mulher com cara de puta barata estava com uma face como se estivesse duvidando de algo, já o da aparência draconiana, bem, devorava Arya com o olhar. A fantasia de um homem sempre vai acima de sua patente, principalmente até onde ele não pode chegar... _ainda mais homens como ele._

_Esse tipo de homem é difícil de conter._

_Mas... é só transar e pronto, fui paga de qualquer jeito._

Não falaria nada, esperaria o tempo deles e alguns segundos depois...

- Me desculpe, minha senhora – Arthur Dayne trocou olhares urgentes com Estrela Negra, como se fosse para ele parar com aquilo. Uma advertência, talvez... _mas o pedido de desculpa não é exatamente por isso... _– Vossa beleza nos extasiou.

_Não._

_Minha beleza foi compatível com a porra do plano seus._

_Que merda._

Agulha assentiu sorrindo agradavelmente, ela sabia que quanto mais agisse como uma dama, menos eles achariam a Arya Stark dentro dela.

- Deixa-me lisonjeada, sor - _...gentil, leve, amável..._

(...)

Andava para lá e para cá em seus aposentos enquanto as suas criadas de Bravos jantavam nos aposentos ao lado, ela pedira para ficar só por alguns minutos. Queria ter um momento para si naquela noite, felizmente não houvera nenhum pedido para executar o seu trabalho, fora tão confusa e implicitamente conturbada que perguntara a si mesma mil vezes o que estava fazendo ali. Eram tantos assuntos idiotas, coisas tão prolixas do dia a dia que não se conversava com uma 'Lady ou Beauty', _pelos deuses... de onde veio um nome fodido desse? _

Não demonstrou medo de forma alguma, era uma Stark e além disso cresceu como uma mulher sem rosto em Bravos. Sua face tinha uma expressão amável, os olhos carinhosos e sorriso amigável... tudo que Arya Stark não era antes de sair deste continente. Aquela era Agulha, era o seu escudo, sua proteção, o seu jogo.

Mas o seu escudo morava e articulava em Bravos.

Mirou-se em um grande espelho oval em cima da grande lareira de mármore. A típica aparência dos Stark, que para ser bem realista... apenas o bastardo Targaryen tinha essa tradicional aparêncial porque todos os outros nasceram ruivos como os Tully, que foram extintos durante o Inverno. Mas segundo a história, os Stark tem os olhos cinzentos e cabelos castanho-escuro, assim como Arya Stark e Agulha. Na família, apenas Lorde Eddard, Jon Snow e Arya tinham essa modelo, para a eterna irritação de Lady Catelyn. Olhou para o seu corpo, baixinha e delicada.

Cintura marcada, seios relativamente médios e com uma imagem de menina virgem que todos os homens sempre sonham. Era a sua marca de sucesso, muitos a apelidaram de Lolita, algo extremamente estranho porque era um livro que havia sido escrito há muito tempo em Myr... mas isso já não importava mais. Arya Stark, segundo a descrição de antes, também era pequenina.

_Só que desajeitada._

_Mas isso pode ser consertado, todos sabem disto já que estava bem antes da puberdade... eu tinha o que, nove anos?_

A única certeza em tudo aquilo era que a dúvida reinava sobre eles, o que era uma deixa para que ela pudesse ir até Tyrion Lannister e logo depois voltar para Bravos, onde poderia voltar a dominar o jogo. Agulha havia feito muito bem o seu papel, Arya agradecia imensamente todo o esforço que teve ao estruturar uma personagem tão complexa quanto ela.

Ouviu alguns passos se aproximando da porta, fazendo-a colocar o véu pois não sabia quem apareceria naquele final de mundo. Passos firmes e pesados, era um homem.

Ouviu três toques na porta.

- Lady of Beauty?

_Puta que pariu, para com esse nome._

- Sor Arthur? – perguntou apenas para ter certeza, mas se bem que ninguém a chamava daquele nome horroroso. Era como se fosse um nome usado sarcasticamente para ofendê-la, entretanto, não era. – Não está tarde para vir aqui?

_Seja delicada e... que vontade de dar uns chutes no saco dessa bosta._

- Sinto muito por isto, - _parece que tudo que ele faz é me pedir desculpa, pelos deuses... _– mas tenho que lhe falar. Posso entrar, minha senhora?

_É deixá-lo entrar ou mais encheção de saco._

Arya abriu a porta e, assim que ele entrou, fechou-a rapidamente sem a mínima paciência.

Assim que colocou o seu olhar naquele homem, Agulha percebeu que o jogo havia voltado.

Os olhos violeta daquele cavaleiro a encaravam de forma desejosa, assim como todos os homens faziam. Sor Arthur Dayne não era uma exceção, principalmente depois que soubera quem realmente era. Arya sabia que ele poderia se beneficiar muito bem daquela situação.

- Arianne se casará com vosso primo em algumas semanas, minha senhora - _...aquela rapariga desgraçada dos sete infernos... _– Creio eu que não deva revelar o que estava fazendo em Bravos, podemos guardar o seu segredo.

_Para me chantagear?_

Agulha sorriu levemente.

- Tenho tantos compromissos em Bravos, sor – justificou sua escolha delicadamente, como sempre. Mas por ela, teria tranpassado aquele filho duma égua de Asshai criada no Bosque Profundo – Muita gente depende de mim.

Ele assentiu e aqueles olhos astutos brilharam. Arya nunca gostou de olhos westerosi tão astutos como aqueles. Sempre significavam confusão já que estavam totalmente fora do controle dela. Notou que ele iria fazer algo arriscado.

- Teve uma vida conturbada, assim como o herdeiro de minha Casa - _...não, não... por favor... _– Por isso acho conveniente que se casem, seria bastante proveitoso - _...estou escutando atentamente..._ – e todos os seus compromissos poderiam ser passados para Dorne. Os deuses sabem que precisamos popular esta parte do continente o mais rápido possível e, pelo que contou, são remancescentes daqui. Não somos tão ricos quanto um patrocinador mas pense, ficará segura na terra dos dragões e navios imbatíveis. A ligação que temos com os Targaryen é praticamente a melhor dos Sete Reinos, há algo melhor?

Ficará segura até que perca o jogo dos tronos, o que acontecerá em pouquíssimo tempo até que Agulha desapareça. Arya sabe muito bem que será bem difícil conservar complexa personalidade que criou com o passar dos anos, principalmente desta... _merda de proposta._

Tudo que ela fez foi sorrir gentilmente, aproximando-se e envolvendo sua mão com delicadeza. Aprendeu esta técnica em Myr, era quando uma mulher queria dizer ao homem o quanto rejeitava a proposta.

_Mas em Westeros..._

Ele abrira um sorriso.

- Estou lisonjeada...

- Muito obriga...

- ...mas não, sor – terminou elegantemente, olhando em seus olhos para demonstrar firmeza em suas decisões. _É tipo de situação que o homem quer forçar uma mulher, mas isso definitivamente não vai acontecer... sou Arya Stark... _– Sempre fui uma jovem muito independente e não vai ser agora que mudarei de vida.

Aqueles olhos finalmente estavam rejeitando-a, repletos de nojo. Não adiantava, homens eram assim. Enquanto você faz o que querem, tudo são rosas e amores... mas quando rejeita suas propostas, vão para cima como se fossem dragões. Homens são sempre agressivos e não sabem lidar com a derrota, Arya aprendeu isso bem cedo. Agulha sabia que por trás daquele nojo todo havia um desejo contido por ela, sabia muito bem pois sempre conviveu com este tipo de situação em todas as Cidades Livres em que visitou.

- Penso se é tão boa assim para ser tão cara - _...de galante cavaleiro a um cafajeste descarado... _– Só aquele arranjo de joias em seu cabelo no jantar deve ser, talvez, três boas espadas de aço perguntar quem lhe deu?

Agulha reconheceu aquela conversa.

- Conhece a joia, não é? – perguntou com um ligeiro prazer. Sor Arthur serviu Rhaegar Targaryen lealmente e conhecia os Targaryen como ninguém, talvez até melhor do que Varys ou Jon Connington. _Muito mais_.

- Como posso me esquecer? – respondeu com outra pergunta, era um homem inteligente – Foi motivo de briga entre as irmãs de Aegon, o Conquistador, e assim ele acabou vendendo, punindo-as. Como conseguiu?

_Sansa morreria para ter uma dessa._

Agulha deu de ombros inocentemente.

- Tenho vários clientes que desejam me patrocinar, sor. – os olhos violeta queimavam – Este foi o mais especial de todos.

O _galante cavaleiro_ ergueu uma sobrancelha, se ele estivesse fora do castelo provavelmente cuspiria no chão e na frente dela. Não o suficiente para atingi-la, é claro, mas continuava como uma ofensa. Mesmo assim, nem Agulha e muito menos Arya se importava com o incômodo alheio.

- Ser o primeiro de todos custou caro demais, pelo que constatei.

_Inteligente como um asno._

- Compreendo sua raiva, Sor Arthur - _...vá embora senão mostrarei quem realmente é Agulha... _

Foi neste exato momento que o homem disparou a rir, deixando-a confusa a respeito do que estava se passando naquele cômodo. Nada de diferente se passou, não que ela soubesse e olha que era difícil algo passar-lhe despercebido. Piscou algumas vezes, aquele Comandante da Guarda do Rei parecia estar satisfeito como nunca ela vira antes, nem mesmo quando estavam conversando na liteira. Era um sorriso de orelha a orelha, reações que não se vê em um cavaleiro todos os dias.

- Vossa expressão e conduta é perfeita, fora muito bem treinada – admirou-a bastante, coçando o queixo – Mas se denunciou nesta conversa quando negou, preferindo ficar em Bravos. Se negou...

_...é porque existe._

_É porque sou a maldita Arya Stark e me denunciei estupidamente._

Arya mordeu o lábio inferior, fora pega no desespero. Odiava essa história de casamento arranjado e grandes Casas, ligações, políticas e manipulação. Pelo menos em Westeros. Não acreditava que tinha escorregado dessa maneira, era simplesmente inaceitável. Ninguém pode negar ou aceitar algo que não tem.

_Pelos deuses, é aquele momento em que não se tem o que falar... a não ser..._

_...mas esse cara é Arthur Dayne..._

Voltou a ter sua face impassível, precisava voltar a ter o controle sobre si. Então nada falou, o silêncio falava por si e naquele momento não havia nada que Agulha e Arya Stark poderia falar para qualquer pessoa porque comeram a sua língua. Controlou sua respiração, não se perderia naquela correnteza de emoções pois se perdesse o seu 'eu'... não teria como recuperá-lo nessa altura do campeonato.

- ...é porque Lady Arya Stark está na minha frente – terminou sua frase de efeito sentindo-se triunfante_... tome no seu cu... _– Prendam-na!

Ela percebeu, poucos segundos antes que ele falasse para prendê-la, que vários elementos estavam se mexendo ao seu redor e não apenas no corredor. O mais esquisito é que ela sentiu que haviam 'coisas' dentro das paredes. Quando percebeu que dez homens entraram pela porta, empunhou Agulha e usou-a com gosto, lembrando-a os velhos tempos. Ainda era uma mulher sem rosto, para o horror de quem ali estava. Foi naquele momento que aquele tão _galante cavaleiro _desembainhou a sua lendária espada que Arya recuou, o que foi o objetivo dele.

Aquelas paredes indescritivelmente se abriram, surgindo soldados de todos os lados. Percebera que os cadáveres mortos de suas criadas jaziam nos ombros de alguns soldados, e Arya, sempre tão sólida como uma pedra, conseguiu formar duas lágrimas em seus olhos. Eram meninas ainda, estavam sendo instruídas e sabiam como lutar de forma incrível, raridades dentre todas as jovens que entram na Casa do Preto e Branco para este ramo tão cruel. Após isto, Arya foi presa por duas dezenas de soldados pois não era uma presa fácil e todos souberam como uma loba que frequentara a Casa do Preto e Branco, que virara uma cortesã fina e culta, se comportava quando se irritava e defendia seu território.

_Com garras e dentes afiados._

**N/A: aai, gente... deem uma chance pra minha fic, ela vai melhorar e já escrevi taantos capítulos que daqui dois dias já tem capítulo novo, viu? Comentem! Obrigada pela força, Fernanda! Só pra avisar, essa fic não vai demorar mil anos pra terminar... vai ser até curtinha e quando ela estiver do meio para o fim, colocarei Peças de novo. Esperem minha melhora gente, rezem por mim porque a situação está bem difícil. Beijos!**


	4. Capítulo III

Nessas horas que ela ficava enlouquecida de raiva, aquele momento em que Arya não se segurava e lascava um soco na cara de quem a incomodasse. Esfaqueava quem ficasse enchendo o saco, enfim, incomodando-a. Queria se comportar mal, matar todo mundo e dar um jeito de fugir... mas não teria efeito algum. Estava presa, sim, presa em uma cela bastante confortável.

Só que como o nome já diz, era uma cela.

Não podia sair, era uma prisioneira como outra qualquer.

_A diferença é que estou em movimento._

Lembrava-se nitidamente quando Cersei Lannister chegou em Winterfell com uma casa rolante esquisitíssima e Arya ainda viajou algumas horas por lá, comendo tortinhas de limão com Sansa e a filha de Cersei Lannister, a que estava sem orelha e que estava casada com algum vassalo Martell. Pois é, condenadamente presa naquela idiotice forrada de veludo azulado com detalhes em cinza, exatamente as cores da Casa dela. Só faltava a bandeira do lobo que, pelo menos, não havia. Passavam por um terreno rochoso e por isso a passagem era relativamente lenta, mesmo na Primavera a neve cobria todo aquele território que Arya acreditava ser perto das terras da tempestade. Em nenhuma hora desceu daquela tenebrosa casa andante, a comida era colocada por um pequenino espaço debaixo de onde seria uma porta (que agora jazia lacrada). Eles tinham extrema atenção em relação às necessidades básicas dela, havendo uma pequena portinha para isto. Tinha tudo do bom e melhor, duvidava que os soldados comiam peito de peru recheado com geleia de uva e sobremesa de pavê de frutas vermelhas ao creme. Nunca a deram vinho, apenas sucos... _ninguém queria vê-la... 'corrompida'?_

_O que eles pretendem comigo?_

_Abusar da minha aparência infantil e... como aquele livro fala mesmo, Lolita?_

Pelo menos eles não tinham jogado fora suas coisas. Havia um baú dentro daquele lugar horroroso que continha todos os seus pertences (_pelos deuses, não roubaram nenhum_) e vestidos, fazendo-a pensar sobre os propósitos daqueles filhos duma puta de Asshai macumbeira. O que havia a se pensar era: eles estariam a trocando por ouro e prestígio... ou por algo a mais?

_Não jogaram fora minhas coisas, muito menos me desmascararam em Dorne._

_Para ser sincera, eles estão me escondendo de Westeros._

Havia uma pequena janelinha naquela casa rolante horrorosa permitindo-a ver que Westeros estava conseguindo se reconstruir com sucesso graças à administração da atual monarquia. As pessoas pareciam felizes com isso, afinal, quando passavam todos gritavam '_vida longa ao Rei_' ou '_gelo e fogo_' parecendo orgulhosas de morar onde moravam. Era importante sentir orgulho, mas Arya se sentiu estranha ao constatar que nunca sentiu isso quando viveu em qualquer lugar. Era tão sozinha e independente que só se importava com a própria sobrevivência, o lugar era apenas um detalhe.

_Um detalhe terrível_.

Dias se passaram.

Muitas vezes o pensamento de que parariam em algum castelo ou algo do gênero passava por sua cabeça, mas nunca acontecia. Estavam sempre na estrada, sempre encarando montes e mais montes de neve. Com o passar dos dias, as florestas foram fechando mais e fechando, os pinheiros estavam cada vez mais cheios. Tanto de neve quanto de seu fruto. Era difícil passar um exército por ali, Arya reconhecia que a sua bizarrice rolance tinha que desviar de mil obstáculos para percorrer um quilômetro. Ouviu um tumulto que logo acabou, como se um animal grande estivesse sendo morto após um ataque surpresa.

Não precisou pensar, desesperando-a completamente e a fazendo cobrir os olhos com as mãos.

_Pelos... deuses... e... agora?!_

Não havia engano algum, reconhecia aquele lugar como Mataderrei e era famosa por ser o melhor local de caça para os nobres de Porto Real, em outras palavras (_em outras cruéis palavras_), estavam perto daquela cidade tão temida por ela, Arya Stark de Winterfell. Poderia pensar que estivesse, em algum sonho distante, indo até o Norte em alguma recompensa por algo mas logo se tornou sem fundamentos, ninguém estava procurando por ela... porque haveria alguma recompensa?

_Ninguém me procura._

_Ninguém mesmo._

Arya se certificou bem disto durante anos, então é com muita segurança que afirma algo assim.

Talvez ela estivesse confusa porque era um mecanismo de defesa acionada, talvez não fosse bom para ela pensar que o inevitável estaria a chegar. O problema seria _como _ele chegaria. Mesmo assim permaneceria confusa, seu mecanismo de defesa continuava forte... _assim como antes_.

Respirou fundo quando percebeu a intensidade das vozes de homens, mulheres e crianças que acompanhavam o regimento com gritos de apoio ao Rei e afins. Arya estava sentada, mesmo sem grilhões de prisioneiro... sentia-se atada a algo invisível, portanto, estava imóvel e mal respirava. Tensa, olhava para baixa enquanto altos berros eram escutados do lado de fora. Mãos juntas, pernas coladas uma na outra, permanecia com os dedos quietos em seu colo. Era mais que uma tortura, implorava pela Dádiva imediatamente.

Não possuía nenhum tipo de lâmina e nunca quis morrer enforcada, pelos deuses.

_Eles levaram Agulha._

Aquilo ali piorava tudo.

Tinham a principal prova e agora estava tudo perdido, a lâmina estava em perfeito estado e o cabo sempre intacto devido aos cuidados de Arya. Nunca alterou nada naquela espada em formato de agulha, ela era o sorriso de Jon Snow... e agora que ele poderia ver aquele sorriso, queria correr o mais rápido para o mais longe possível. Sentia um aperto no peito tão grande que não conseguia se mover, o sorriso dele era a sua espada... mas temia o real sorriso do seu antes _irmãozinho_.

Em sua mente, tinha claro que Arianne Martell a usaria para humilhá-la diante a corte. Motivo?

Arya não sabia, nem mesmo Agulha.

A noiva do irmão do Rei tinha tudo que qualquer mulher gostaria de ter, então o que ela queria com Arya? Por qual motivo ela teria tanto trabalho para removê-la de Bravos desta forma?

Respirando fundo, reparou que estava chorando... realmente chorando, algo que não fazia há muito, muito tempo. Talvez desde quando morava em Westeros. As lágrimas deslizavam por sua face e tentava conter um soluço, não era uma criança para chorar daquela forma pois cresce como uma mulher sem rosto e uma fina cortesã... _não devo me atrever a enfraquecer assim_. Limpou o rosto rapidamente, assoando o nariz em um lenço de seda roxo e pegando um pouco de água, limpando-se e bebendo. Encarou tantas humilhações em sua vida, poderia encarar mais uma... era Arya Stark, a grande loba de Winterfell, e Agulha, a mais fina e culta cortesã de Essos. Elas suportam qualquer coisa, não choram, não perdem e muito menos sofrem. São vencedoras, jogam e sempre conseguem o que querem.

_Vemos nossos oponentes da torre de cima._

_Jogamos através do aço e da seda, espada e sexo._

_Não me deixarei derrotar por uma puta de Dorne..._

_...muito menos me humilhar._

_Entrarei em seu jogo, Arianne Martell, e vencerei na base do..._

_...aço e seda..._

_...espada e sexo._

(...)

O coração dela atingiu a garganta quando percebeu que atingiram uma estrada de pedra, o barulho da pedrinhas e rodas ecoava no auge daquela madrugada silenciosa. O regimento já estava abrigado dentro e fora de Porto Real, só faltava aquela esquisitice adentrar aqueles domínios e se estabelecer embaixo da Fortaleza Vermelha, onde ela ficava. Era meio que uma rampa, assim Arya já descia dentro daquele castelo amaldiçoado. Ouvira falar que há muito tempo a louca da Cersei Lannister botara fogo na torre em que morou com o pai e Sansa, talvez fora a melhor coisa que fizera. Odiara aquele lugar, não suportaria vê-lo todos os dias.

'_Todos os dias'..._

Permanecia quieta em seu assento. O desejo de matar a puta de Dorne era tão grande que tinha que acionar a sua outra face, Agulha, para ter paciência e assim jogar aquela putaria e assim voltar para a segurança de Bravos. Não hesitaria e pediria a Dádiva depois de tudo que viveria nos próximos dias, sempre conseguiu suportar todos os tipos de sofrimento...

_...mas será que consigo suportar este?_

Melancólica como nunca, Arya se viu imersa em uma bolha depressiva. Era como se gritasse e ninguém percesse, sabia que era assim que se sentia há muitos e muitos anos. Só se vê, se tem consciência, deste tipo de coisa quando nota que nada mais tem volta.

_Pedirei a Dádiva assim que voltar a Bravos._

_Colocarei as obras de caridade nas mãos da Casa do Preto e Branco, confio bastante e sei que todas aquelas pessoas viriam em uma boa hora._

Poderiam ajudar no templo, serem recomendados a outros cantos em Bravos, aprender o idioma daquele lugar, enfim, até mesmo virarem acólitos. Se adaptarem, assim como Arya fez quando precisou fugir de tudo e todos. Respirou fundo, era isso que queria mesmo... _a Dádiva_.

_Meu anjo da morte sabe que estou pesada o suficiente para não conseguir seguir em frente._

Assim que a casa ambulante parou, Arya se recompôs. Iria jogar com dignidade.

Sendo destrancada, a porta de abriu lentamente e mostrou um formal Estrela Negra, _deixando claro a sua espada_. Vestido em branco como é exigido da sua posição, um outro cavaleiro em branco que ela não reconheceu estava segurando um candelabro. Haviam mais alguns, a iluminação não estava muito boa e por ficar muito tempo enclausurada naquela coisa ambulante... _bem, ninguém é de ferro_. Vestida em preto, sua dignidade a fez se arrumar ao colocar aquela típica joia no cabelo, a das irmãs de Aegon, o Conquistador. Arya não havia saído ainda quando o Dayne adentrou.

- Coloque o véu - Arya não se importou com a grosseria, sabia que ele estava certo. Colocou-o rapidamente – Segure a minha mão, está escuro e escorregadio.

Eram quatro cavaleiros se contar com Estrela Negra, não conhecia os outros três. Um também vestia branco e os outros pareciam normais, apenas com armaduras excepcionais. A visão dela não estava muito bem, assim como o seu equilíbrio e tato... o que Estrela Negra constatou rapidamente mas nada falou. Ficar tanto tempo presa naquela _porra _era a mesma coisa que ser tranca em uma masmorra e depois querer que suba escadas íngremes. O que Arya agradecia imensamente era a alta madrugada que fazia, não havia ninguém passando pelos corredores da Fortaleza Vermelha.

Entretanto, o medo fazia parte dela.

_Como saber se ela não está planejando para ser agora?_

_Não, isto não acontecerá._

Agulha conhecia aquele tipo de puta, esta gostava de espetáculos e mostrar para todos o que realmente sabia. Era bem pior do que o tradicional, Arya tinha que confessar. _Pelo menos não vai ser agora_. Resolveu permanecer no silêncio, nunca soube que disse isso mas era pura verdade: se a palavra é de prata, o silêncio é de ouro. Algo do gênero.

Subiram algumas escadas, passaram por alguns corredores, abriram portas, fecharam portas, enfim, chegaram até duas portas de madeira escura aparentemente bastante pesada. Ela se manteve impassível, não poderia demonstrar emoção alguma já que sabia quais portas eram aquelas. Lembrava-se bastante bem de quando o seu pai visitava o quarto daquele rei bêbado, ou seja, aquele era o quarto do rei bêbado. Não entendia... ou não queria entender. Fechou os olhos, era demais até para ela.

_Pedirei a Dádiva._

O que estava segurando o candelabro bateu na porta duas vezes.

- Vossa Majestade.

Os passos vieram de perto, parecia estar esperando aquilo.

_Pelos deuses..._

Quando as grossas portas foram abertas, foi revelado um homem um pouco jovem com a tradicional aparência draconiana, ou seja, era um Targaryen completo. Cabelos em um tom platinado, olhos um pouco mais escuros embora ainda característicos daquela família, pele extremamente branca e um rosto... Arya não sabia dizer muito bem. Aquilo remetia a tantas coisas que não conseguia organizar ou simplesmentes juntar em seus pensamentos, o modo de olhar daquele jovem era estranhamente familiar e isso a perturbava intensamente. Algo em seu rosto a perturbava e não tinha o menor interesse em descobrir o porque.

Um jovem muito bonito, sim.

Seus olhos a captaram imediatamente, parecia que ela fora encomendada para ele pois sorrira facilmente. _Arianne Martell faria isso?_

_Por ouro? Não._

_Prestígio? Talvez._

_Filha duma puta._

- Seja bem-vinda - _...gentil como quem quer te foder. _Ele fez sinal para que Estrela Negra pudesse colocá-la em seus aposentos _reais_ e assim os cavaleiros ficaram em dúvida se ficariam ou não. Provavelmente haviam escutado sobre os feitos dela em Dorne – Estão dispensados. Fique no corredor, Sor Estrela Negra.

- Sem o sor, Vossa Majestade – pediu com um sorriso seguido de uma piscadela, voltando-se para a porta junto com todos os outros. Arya conseguiu ver nitidamente os olhares nada discretos de safadeza daqueles homens, o pior é que aquele Reizinho de merda simplesmente estava de costas para eles e provavelmente não vendo. _Ou fingindo... _– Estarei aqui fora.

E assim eles estava sós.

Arya controlava a respiração com sucesso, mas com muita dificuldade. Controlava o tato para que não demonstrasse o seu nervosismo através de possíveis acessos desajeitados (vulgo, tremedeiras) e seus olhos estavam como foram treinados para serem, fora tão duro chegar neste ponto, mas sim... estavam completamente impassíveis.

_Meu coração está completamente vazio._

- Sei que tem muitos nomes... – começou Aegon Targaryen, voltando o seu olhar para ela, que estava protegida pelo véu... _mesmo assim me sinto despida por ele... _- ...e muitas mentiras. Pode me contar uma delas, minha senhora?

Era uma voz jovem e estranhamente familiar, Arya não queria saber nada daquilo. Queria ir embora e pedir a Dádiva, estava farta de todos os problemas de sua vida e carregá-la já estava se tornando uma tortura diária para a pequena e jovem lobinha. _Chega uma hora que não se aguenta..._

_Mas dizer algo..._

_Seja Agulha... leve como uma luva de seda e inocente como uma virgem._

- Mentiras são termos tão amplos, Vossa Graça – falou agradavelmente com voz de veludo... _seus olhos me penetram... _– Certa vez vi um menino roubar comida, ele foi pego e me perguntaram se ele roubou algo.

Os olhos draconianos dele transbordavam fogo, parecia que ele mesmo pegava fogo com os dragões que montava. Havia uma onda de tesão ao redor daquele homem e Arya pegou-se imaginando o porque de um Rei como ele não ter um herdeiro nesta etapa na vida. Nem mesmo uma mulher, afinal, é a idade segundo o manual casamenteiro westerosi. As mãos eram grandes e igualmente familiares, perturbando-a novamente.

O Rei ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado, parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Mentiu, não foi?

- Sim, a mentira salvou o menino – respondeu assentindo... _agradável como uma tarde de verão... e os olhos dele fogosos como a perdição valiriana... _– Mentiras funcionam como escudos, feitos para proteger.

Arya tentava recuperar a Agulha bravosi, só que era tão difícil relembrar as suas técnicas que logo se esquecera a maioria delas. Poderia fugir dali, atacá-lo ou continuar aquela situação até ver a sua finalidade. O que temia já estava explícito. Já que estava lá e começando a humilhação... _não vou dar esse gosto para ela, a puta de Dorne._

_Vou até o fim, nem que isso me destrua_.

_Está decidido_!

- Qual mentira te protegeu? – perguntou calmamente, indicando uma cadeira confortável para que ela se sentasse. Uma poltona azul-claro de frente para a cama, há algo mais sugestivo que isto? Arya se sentou ignorando este pensamento incômodo, iria até o final – Posso falar disso porque sou um expert. Menti sobre a minha existência até os meus dezessete anos, foi o meu escudo do mundo. Conte-me, o que te protegeu?

Ela nunca pensou nisto, foram tantas mentiras que enumerá-las acabava se tornando impossível. A visão daquele ser tão bonito em sua frente era definitivamente... _esquece_, Aegon havia sentado na cama e exatamente à sua frente. Queria analisá-la ao todo, claro que estava com todas as informações e só querias checá-las. Era sempre assim, os jogos sempre a faziam ter ânsia de vômito mas em Westeros a coisa era pior ainda.

- Conte-me, quando foi que Arianne Martell contatou Vossa Graça? - _...afiada como aço valiriano._ O jovem draconiano ergueu uma sobrancelha com a pergunta direta dela, achava que ela não seria tão direta naquela conversação. Provavelmente estava seguindo instruções do melhor amigo do pai, Arthur Dayne.

O sorriso fácil havia sumido e a familiaridade, desaparecido.

_Não se esqueça que é um Targaryen, são loucos e gênios ao mesmo tempo._

- Lady Arianne não me contatou, - começou calmamente, Arya teve dúvidas de que ele soubesse a identidade dela. Parecia que só estava curioso por ela aparentar ser o que estava sendo, aquela jovem de Westeros criada em Bravos daquela forma tão peculiar. _Talvez... talvez ele que ficara sabendo, e não ela o tenha contatado, afinal, ele é o Rei... _– posso não ter os melhores informantes por toda Essos, mas em Westeros eu me afirmo seguramente. Confesso a minha curiosidade quando me avisaram que uma senhora assim desembarcou em Dorne, assim mandei-lhes uma ordem.

Arya piscou os olhos algumas vezes, abandonando sua expressão impassível por alguns poucos segundos. As situações eram tão intensas e passageiras que muitas nem chegavam a acontecer realmente, apenas a deixavam com medo. _Ou aconteciam mais tarde, quem sabe..._

_Sempre acontecem. Não existe final feliz._

- Qual, Vossa Graça? – perguntou assumindo Agulha, estava com a impressão que ele não sabia quem era ela realmente. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era sobreviver, se adaptar e fazer como em Bravos... _e fugir, sim, o mais rápido possível e antes de tudo dar merda_ – Confesso que ninguém me avisou nada, fiquei presa em uma casa que anda durante semanas.

Ele balançou a cabeça, parecia revoltado com aquilo. O brilho daqueles olhos era intenso e não menos jovial, dava a impressão que conservava a sua juventude mesmo após o horror das guerras. Não deixou-se afetar pelo horror alheio, algo que todo mundo deve fazer. Era uma pena que isto não tenha acontecido com ela, sentia a guerra e o sofrimento na pele... _e dentro de mim_.

- A minha ordem foi trazê-la pelo mar e Arianne me desobedeceu, disse que minha senhora fez uma carnificina em Lançassolar... – _...aquela puta só quer me ferrar... _- ...e agora que te vejo, como pode matar um ser vivo?

Arya gostaria de soltar gargalhadas embora, com o tempo, Agulha aprendeu a contê-las. Tinha que passar a imagem de uma menina delicada, gentil, inocente e leve como uma luva de seda no verão. Nada de aparentar tecidos pesados ou lâminas afiadas, tinha que se tornar uma bailarina do ar e não uma dançarina da água. Mas Arya advertia Agulha pois Aegon poderia parecer uma pessoa que não era, assim como ela fazia.

_Ele cresceu em Essos, lembra-se?_

O que restou foi admitir, espantando-o.

- A minha ordem é especial por muitos motivos, somos especialistas em artes femininas e masculinas. Podemos usar uma lança assim como dançar com um leque, contar moedas assim como ler poesias – explicou com uma certa sinceridade, era isso que realmente era composta a ordem das cortesãs finas... _o que me diferencia é justamente a Casa do Preto e Branco... _– Somos instruídas a nos protegermos. O que faria caso tantos homens saíssem simplesmente de dentro da parede para, não sei, lhe capturar ou matar, Vossa Majestade?

O Rei analisou-a longamente, eram olhos que ardiam como fogo e ela sabia o quanto eles a estavam desejando naquele exato momento. Era assim que acontecia, mesmo com o corpo completamente coberto e incluindo o véu, apenas a fantasia de pensar que ela fazia parte de uma ordem tão _sofisticada _como aquela... _mexe com eles_. Passando a mão pelos cabelos, um nítido sinal de ansiedade, Agulha sabia que ele procurava algum sinal de nervosismo nela e se frustava pois não achava. Ele estava na esperança de que a 'presença do Rei' a intimidasse ou deixasse excitada para que _fosse mais fácil _o que ele queira fazer.

_Poderia ser previsível em Bravos, não em Westeros._

_Não sou Agulha aqui._

- Está correta, minha senhora – concordou após algum tempo de silêncio, achava que este iria provocá-la... _esse idiota sabe com quem está falando? _– Coloco isto até como um elogio, estamos saindo de uma época bastante agressiva e ainda sofremos ataques, pequenos, mas sofremos. Sempre precisamos de mulheres armadas como a senhora, nossas mulheres não são como as de Essos e então acabam sofrendo muito. Sabia que as donzelas são podem sequer mexer em adagas? Achei estranhíssimo quando voltei para Westeros. Saí daqui quando ainda era bebê, sabe da história?

Arya assentiu, todos sabem mas...

_...que porra é essa que ele tá falando?_

_Esse filho da puta não pode ter se dado o trabalho de me trancar numa porra de casa ambulante para escutar idiotices._

O pior era que Arya simplesmente não podia socá-lo.

- Todos sabem dessa triste história, Vossa Majestade - _...porque ele começou a andar para lá e para cá? _– Perdoe-me pela ousadia, não é todo dia que o Rei de Westeros requisita a presença de uma jovem como eu. Gostaria humildemente de saber o que está lhe motivando a deixar-me hóspede aqui.

Ainda bem que Arya estava com o véu cobrindo seu rosto, um sorriso se espalhou por sua face ao vê-lo ruborizar e rapidamente voltar o seu olhar para a janela, escondendo o rosto daqueles olhos tão afiados que eram os de Arya. Aegon fingia olhar as estrelas que não existiam já que a noite parecia mais nublada do que quando tinha tempestades de granizo em Bravos. Nem mesmo a lua aparecia naquele final de Inverno. As mãos do Rei estavam entrelaçadas e atrás de seu corpo, dando-a uma postura elegante e... _sexy_. Foi naquele momento, naquele exato momento, que Agulha notou o motivo que Aegon, o atual Rei de Westeros, não tinha esposa, amante e muito menos filhos. Era um jovem tímido que crescera com poucas pessoas, não tão sociável e péssimo em articulações femininas já que não teve aquele papel de flertes na nobreza, os bailes de máscaras e aquelas putaria toda das prostitutas. Era um menino no quesito cama.

_Provavelmente uma causa perdida, se for levar em conta ter Tyrion Lannister como Mão._

Ela pensou por alguns segundos, tornando-se óbvio.

_Será que a ideia foi do Tyrion Lannister?_

Poderia ficar com raiva, muita raiva... mas só conseguiu rir. Não sabia porque, achava divertido ser o último recurso da Mão do Rei para... _não... pera... peraí..._

_Não. Não mesmo._

- Procurei saber sobre suas ligações em Bravos neste meio tempo em que permanecera em viagem, – revelou após alguns minutos enquanto Arya se convencia de que era besteira o que estava pensando... _nem aqui eles iriam ser tão patéticos._ Ela não estava realmente prestando muita atenção ao que ele falava– esses seus amigos são muito poderosos e fiquei muito surpreso com isto. Banco de Ferro de Bravos, Príncipes de todas da Cidades Livres, mercadores de Qarth e até mesmo piratas. Fiquei sabendo que não são apenas clientes, a senhora investe ouro e joias no Banco de Ferro, comércio de seda e aço valiriano, dizem que tem uma grande fortuna. Dizem também que não irá atender mais, apenas quem for o seu único patrocinador.

A partir do momento em que ele começou a falar detalhadamente sobre a vida econômica que ela tocava nas Cidades Livres, preocupara-se com o rumo da conversa. Poucas pessoas sabiam que ela comercializava seda e que investia ouro no Banco de Ferro, assim como pararia de atender para ficar apenas com um patrocinador. Atender geralmente criava muita rivalidade entre os homens e isso gerava muitos problemas para si. O mais intrigante de toda esta história é: como ele soube de tudo isto? Não é fácil nem pra os bravosi descobrirem informações sobre ela, imagina westerosi! Naquele momento Agulha se lembrou daquela última reunião que teve com os donos do Banco de Ferro falando do poderio militar de Westeros, os navios e os dragões. Eles estavam pedindo perdão e a enviaram para _Tyrion Lannister (!)_ _com uma porra de carta pedindo perdão e que nunca mais iriam aceitar nenhum empréstimo deles... filhos da puta!_ Haviam falado tudo dela, era como se Agulha fosse um presente como um sinal de diplomacia do Banco de Ferro de Bravos mas com mesmo trato de não ajudarem Westeros futuramente. Desta forma...

_...eu serei uma 'ajuda' que veio em boa hora._

Eles eram muito inteligentes. Se sentia traída.

_Fizeram antes de eu aceitar um patrocinador para não criar desconforto com homens poderosos._

- Vossa Majestade está com informações seguras sobre mim - _...delicada como uma orquídea... _

O silêncio era o seu melhor amigo.

Aegon se aproximou após um suspiro, algo o incomodava profundamente. Não se sentia culpada por não agradá-lo, sentia-se traída e magoada pois pensava que seus clientes de tanto tempo eram amigos e colegas de negócios, muitas vezes seus negócios rendiam tanto que virara uma parceria perfeita. Era compreensível, preferiram perder muito ouro para ganhar o respeito de três dragões milhares de navios, bandos de filhos duma égua lhazarena de Asshai criadas em Bosque Profundo. Não queria agradar a ninguém, foda-se.

_Pelo menos ninguém sabe da Casa do Preto e Branco._

Mas os olhos dele eram gentis.

- Pode tirar o véu, minha senhora? – perguntou calmamente, agachando-se para ficar na mesma altura que ela, encarando-a compreensivamente.

Poderia negar. Poderia falar um sonoro 'não'. Era o costume da ordem, as finas e cultas cortesãs tinham o seu próprio e rígido código de conduta, sempre tinham que respeitá-lo. Tinham que respeitá-lo, exceto quando alguém a pagava como companhia e assim poderia enxergá-la. Tanto o rosto quanto o corpo, podendo fazer com ela o que quiser contando que não a machuque fisicamente. Se machucar, bem, elas são treinadas para revidar.

Então ele era o seu cliente, não havia porque hesitar.

Arya era uma westerosi, era o seu Rei e deveria obedecê-lo e respeitá-lo.

Além disso, era irmão do seu primo.

Retirou-o lentamente com a mão esquerda, sua mão da espada, ficando com os olhos abertos para ver a reação daquele Rei tão... jovial. Sem a tela na frente dos olhos, percebeu que aqueles olhos eram mais claros do que pensava e a pele um tanto mais lisa. Havia uma cicatriz que começava no meio de sua testa até o couro cabeludo, o cabelo platinado escondia a maior parte dela. Era um homem bonito e claramente desajeitado quando o assunto remetia à mulheres. Tais olhos cintilavam admiração ou...

_...adoração?_

_Não, espera... estou no lugar errado._

- Olhos lindos, se me permite o elogio – _pelos deuses, o que está acontecendo com a minha vida? Há pouco tempo estava transando com um príncipe de Pentos... _– Creio não serem totalmente desconhecidos, minha senhora. Já a vi antes?

_Nunca._

_Mas os Stark..._

Poderia morder o lábio inferior, mas mesmo sendo Arya Stark de Winterfell lembrava-se dos ensinamentos da Casa do Preto e Branco. Agulha ficaria algum tempo dentro da gaveta, estava sem o véu naquele momento. Os olhos daquele Rei brilhavam de expectativa, e este sentimento sempre a assustava.

- Não, Vossa Majestade – respondeu com um sorriso leve, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso maior ainda. Se ele soubesse o quanto estava a assustando... – Geralmente fico em Bravos, onde minha é a sede de minha ordem.

- Deve ser um lugar muito bonito.

_...?_

- Qual lugar, Vossa Graça? – perguntou confusa, bloqueando o impulso de rir dele.

- Bravos – respondeu imediatamente – Dizem que é seus segredos nunca são desvendados, havendo todo tipo de gente.

_...?_

- São escravos que fugiram de seus senhores – explicou pacientemente, omitindo a parte de Valíria – O comércio prosperou e assim surgiu o Banco de Ferro de Bravos.

O Rei assentiu apressadamente.

_...?_

- O Banco de Ferro deve ser muito bonito também – ele se levantou e começou a andar até a janela, logo após observando a noite nublada. Arya não estava entendendo porra nenhuma, _apenas sei o motivo de não ter esposa, amante e muito menos filhos _– Várias obras de arte, tapeçarias e ouro. Os candelabros devem ser de ouro também. Aqui também é do mesmo jeito, os meus antepassados gostavam bastante dessas decorações luxuosas embora eu não nunca entendi o motivo de comer em pratos de ouro. Poderia comer em um prato de madeira, acho que dá no mesmo... comeria da mesmo forma, seria gostoso. Procuro reestabelecer a glória dos Targaryen aqui em Westeros e estou conseguindo, a Fortaleza Vermelha está sendo reformada e... acredita que encontrei velhas tapeçarias em um fim de mundo lá perto do... porque está rindo?

Arya não conseguia se conter, aquele Rei começara a tagarelar tanto e demonstrando o quanto era incapaz de conservar um momento sexual ou simplesmente ter uma prostituta pra enfiar o... enfim, transar. Ela nunca conhecera um homem assim. Ele simplesmente estava conversando, conversando e conversando variedades e mais variedades, nunca se fixando em algo. Depois do prato de ouro, não houve treinamento da Casa do Preto e Branco para segurar o seu riso. Sua barriga doía de tanto que ria, não sabia como ele conectara pratos de ouro e madeira, com a glória dos Targaryen sendo reestabelecida.

_Uma raridade, como isso existe?_

_Não é à toa que os Targaryen são loucos..._

_Agora entendo o desespero de Tyrion Lannister._

- Qual é o seu problema com mulheres, Vossa Graça? - _...vou chegar ao fundo disto..._

Ele deu de ombros.

- Nenhum.

- Vou perguntar de novo – Arya afiou os seus olhos, aqueles que sempre usava quando interrogava alguém quando fazia algum trabalho para a Casa do Preto e Branco – Qual é o seu problema com mulheres, Vossa Graça?

Aegon Targaryen suspirou exaustamente, aproximando-se e sentando na cama exatamente em sua frente. Arya Stark sorriu satisfeita, aquela técnica sempre funcionava, eram anos de prática... seguida de morte.

- Tyrion me manda prostitutas diariamente e são meninas muito jovens, bonitas e experientes – respondeu com sinceridade, Arya entendia bastante desabafos como aquele... Agulha tinha que aguentar conversas como aquelas após o sexo, nunca soube o porque mas os homens sempre se sentiam à vontade para contar os seus problemas após gozarem – Eu respondo aos corpos delas, entretanto, não consigo transar pois não me sinto à vontade. Não gosto delas, então qual o sentido disto?

_Que bonitinho._

_Um menino sonhador e romântico._

Arya não sorriu para que ele não pensasse que estava rindo dele, seria pior e perderia sua confiança. Pegou-se pensando em como chegou naquela situação, afinal... _eu estava em uma casa ambulante há algumas horas e como uma prisioneira..._

Ele poderia rachar um homem ao meio, montar um dragão e lutar contra os Outros com sucesso.

Na cama, cara a cara com uma mulher, não passava de um rapaz acuado e vulnerável. Em algum jogo no Pequeno Conselho na Fortaleza Vermelha, Aegon poderia ser um habilidoso jogador e poderia encontrar métodos de guerra e saídas espetaculares. Será que ele seria tão habilidoso com uma mulher na cama? Até Tyrion Lannister duvidava disto e mandava prostitutas extremamente experientes para ensiná-los como as coisas funcionavam.

- Já gostou de alguém? – perguntou procurando olhar em seus olhos, iria ajudá-lo pois simpatizou com o desespero do homem. Era o Rei, ou seja, precisava de um herdeiro o mais rápido possível para evitar uma crise em todo Westeros e Essos. _Não seria muito legal o único Targaryen fértil morrer... _

- Gostar... de relação homem-mulher? – perguntou tentando ser mais formal possível. Sabia o quanto era crítica a situação, se aquele homem não procriasse... haveria como evitar a crise em Westeros e Essos, sem falar que tudo cairia nos ombros de quem não quer nada daquilo. Todo mundo sabia que Jon Targaryen evitava ficar em Porto Real, permanecendo apenas como Protetor do Norte. _Iria foder o mundo, Aegon precisa de um filho... _– Não.

_Que merda._

Engoliu em seco.

- Não há ninguém em que conviva que mereça vossa atenção? - perguntou ainda mais preocupada, entendeu ainda mais o extremo desespero da Mão do Rei.

O Rei respirou fundo e pensou por alguns segundos, passando a mão no cabelo platinado e liso. Era um homem lindo, claro que tinha a pretendente que queria e era só apontar o dedo indicador e ela era dele. Era só escolher e pronto. O mundo sempre foi irônico, quem tinha tudo não queria e quem nada tinha, ah, este queria o mundo. O olhos tão característicos de Valíria brilharam quando voltaram para seus olhos acinzentados e assim decepcionou-a ao balançar a cabeça.

- Receio que não, minha senhora - _...será se ele sabe o quanto isto é grave? _– Convivi com muitas jovens durante a guerra e principalmente agora. Tenho que aguentar umas dez apresentações de pretendentes por dia vindas de qualquer parte de Westeros. Antes meus conselheiros queriam uma aliança política – ele sorriu – e agora querem qualquer uma, contanto que seja nobre e prenda a minha atenção. Já vi de Dorne até a Muralha, sabe como isto é extremo?

_Pelos deuses! Isso está sério!_

_Isso não tem o menor cabimento, como um homem não sente nada por nenhuma mulher assim?!_

- Nossa... – não teve como não expressar a sua reação.

- Eu sei, não sou burro - _...é Rei, não pode ser burro... _– Tenho que gerar um herdeiro para o reino já que minha tia é estéril, é meu dever como soberano e não há como fugir disto. Também sei que gerarei uma crise tanto aqui quanto em Essos caso outra crise surgir, uma nova Valíria.

_Que bosta._

_Então... eu não deveria estar aqui._

_Porque será que eu sempre estou no meio dos problemas e nunca observando de longe?_

Antes de Arya argumentar que ele devia se casar mesmo sem casar já que isso fazia parte do jogo, ouviram duas batidas na porta. O Rei colocou o dedo em seus próprios lábios para indicar que ela deveria fazer silêncio.

- Sei que está tarde, Vossa Alteza – Arya desconhecia a voz rouca e masculina – Sor Estrela Negra permitiu-me por ser urgente.

- Coloque o véu – sussurrou imediatamente, logo abrindo a porta e revelando três homens, Estrela Negra, um da Guarda Real e um homem que ela desconhecia mas parecia familiar. Eles conseguiram vê-la em questão de segundos e por respeito ao Rei, não esboçaram reação alguma – Há algo tão urgente para me perturbar agora?

Foi então que começaram a falar de um ataque dos Outros ao norte de Porto Real e que o lugar havia sido devastado com selvageria. O exército westerosi contra os Outros se baseava em obsdiana e aço valiriano, Arya negociava este último com eles em um preço mais baixo no mercado para ajudá-los na guerra. Nunca esqueceu as suas raízes, sempre os ajudou logisticamente. Por esse mesmo motivo eles estavam com um estoque de valiriano que não estava sendo reposto, ou seja, eles não podem enfraquecer de forma alguma.

_Cortam pela raíz agora ou deixam acumular ao subestimarem o ataque._

Ela sabia que eles não iria subestimar aquele ataque.

Por fim, o Rei virou seu olhar até ela.

- Sor Barristan, acomode nossa hóspede na ala leste da Fortaleza – ordenou rapidamente, como se fizesse questão de deixar claro a posição dela a partir daquele momento em que entrou naquele castelo de pedrinhas vermelhas em que o mar batia fortemente. Arya preferiu não encarar o olhar daqueles homens, gostava de se poupar de desconfortos pois já bastava ter que ajudar o Rei a encontrar uma solução para um problema gigantesco... então...

_...enfim, gostaria que me deixassem em paz._

Ela nunca se sentiu tão solitária e perdida em toda a sua vida, lembrando-a da época em que vagava pelas Terras Fluvias antes e depois do Casamento Vermelho. São traumas que nunca são apagados, sempre carregados e associados a outros sofrimentos. Estar com essa sensação de solidão era bastante diferente embora não saiba diferenciar.

Seguiu aquele cavaleiro da Guarda Real enquanto Aegon foi para uma reunião no Pequeno Conselho juntamente com aqueles cavaleiros e homens todos. Resolveu fingir que aquele Sor Barristan não a analisava com olhares incrédulos mistos com nojo, precisava apenas de um banho e logo após, sono profundo. As duas portas de carvalho estavam no último pavimento da ala leste e no final do corredor, provavelmente proporcionando uma visão linda. O tal cavaleiro abriu a porta revelando um espaçoso aposento decorado em vermelho e branco, longas cortinas, grandes janelas e larga cama. Tudo que mais precisava. Apenas viu a cama, era só isso que importava naquele momento e pronto.

- A lareira foi acesa há poucos minutos e a aurora logo irá romper, - falou o cavaleiro calmamente, até que ele não era tão ruim quanto ela pensava – as criadas estão chegando para lhe proporcionarem um banho relaxante após uma longa viagem. Ninguém irá perturbá-la, Lady...

_...e agora?_

- Não se preocupe, sou apenas Agulha – respondeu agradavelmente já sabendo que aquilo iria dar merda.

**N/A: Onde estão os meus comentário, pessoas maldosas? Ficam aqui, me fazendo de refém apenas observando se vocês estão odiando essa fic tão alternativa e out of character que resolvi criar. Criei coragem e tentei fazer algo... MAIS socialmente diferente, mais diálogo nas fics. Então, comentem porque eu quero saber o que estão pensando desta fic. Mudando de assunto, Fernanda Oliver, obrigada pelo apoio hahaha o mundo está dando voltas e nós duas sabemos muito disso hahaha espero que tenha sanado a sua dúvida a respeito do sequestro de nossa loba querida. Aos outros que não comentaram no último capítulo: comentem neste :D**

**Beijos!**


	5. Capítulo IV

Fazia tanto tempo que não dormia até a hora que quisesse, quem pensava que tinha um dias tranquilo como fina e culta cortesã estava redondamente enganado. Sempre tinha que acordar ao nascer do sol para começar os seus comprimissos, dormindo apenas de madrugada. Todos os dias eram assim. Foi um privilégio muito grande dormir até descansar a mente e o corpo e esquecer onde estava. Poderia ir até o mercado de Bravos para comprar ostras, estava com vontade de comer ostras no jantar e assim iria até suas obras de caridade pois... não...

Arya abriu os olhos assustada, olhou em volta e notou o quanto aquele aposento era diferente do seu quarto em Bravos. Lá na Cidade Livre, o seu aposento era completamente branco para combinar com a neutralidade de sua personalidade. Simplesmente acordou naquela vermelhidão decorada em branco, os objetos de carvalho e também havia uma imensa quantidade de prata ali. Ela piscou algumas vezes tentando processar o que via, pensara que estava acordando em Bravos e que aquilo tudo fora um pesadelo. Sentou-se naquela imensa cama de pena de ganso, estava com seis travesseiros igualmente deste material, e analisou cada detalhe pensando o que tinha feito de tão errado para estar ali. Sabia que matara muita gente, várias famílias, destruíra vários lugares, queimara vários navios, então...

_...será isso uma punição?_

_Os deuses estão me punindo por minha vida sem regras e limites?_

A pequena balançou a cabeça, recusava-se pensar desta forma. Sempre se adaptou às condições colocadas diante de si e nunca, nunca, vacilara em seus objetivos. Seu senso de sobrevivência sempre foi forte e por isso sobreviveu. _Não, os deuses não tem esse direito para com minha vida._

Através da janela, o dia parecia estar em seu auge.

_O auge do dia, segundo o Inverno._

Poderia ser meio-dia, talvez. Não tinha certeza já que o Inverno de Westeros sempre se mostrou bem diferente do de Essos. As Cidades Livres geralmente eram mais quentinhas. Se levantou rapidamente e olhou o mar através das janelas, estava muito agitado e agressivo. Sorriu tristemente, nunca pensou que estaria de volta à Fortaleza Vermelha e observando o mar que tanto gostava em Bravos.

_Sempre gostei do Mar. Me traz a sensação de liberdade, será que a tenho agora?_

_Arianne Martell e Arthur Dayne...?_

Contudo, ela iria até a Casa do Preto e Branco para ter a Dádiva. Poderia passar por toda humilhação e então voltar, acabar com tudo. _Talvez ninguém sinta falta, sempre sou passageira na vida de todos_.

Um dilema passou por si.

_Iria usar o véu..._

_...ou ser Arya Stark?_

Claro que as criadas que vieram trazes suas coisas e arrumar o quarto já a viram, o que se torna um importante detalhe é que elas simplesmente não a conhecem. Ela não tinha uma aparência diferenciada de um Targaryen ou Martell, apenas tinha cabelo escuro com olhos nortenhos comum. Era comum nortenhos morar no Sul depois da guerra do Gelo e Fogo. Os nortenhos tinham essa característica e pronto. _Mas os que conhecem os Stark sabem_.

_As criadas podem... e Aegon._

O resto... não pode.

_Sem falar que estão sob as ordens de não falarem minha aparência, é claro!_

O Rei não se esqueceria, era um rapaz amável e Arya tinha medo disso. Seria facilmente manipulado caso se apaixonasse perdidamente por uma mulher.

_Ok._

_Praticidade._

_O que fazer agora?_

_Arrumar e sair..._

_...ou sentar e esperar como uma princesa?_

Arya não era Agulha, esta última havia ficado em Bravos.

Vestiu-se tradicionalmente, assim como sua ordem pede, em amarelo-claro e branco com a proposta de mais angelical impossível. Esse sempre foi o plano dela, surpreendentemente infalível. Não colocou aquele enfeite de jade, achou desnecessário causar algum desconforto entre os Targaryen, principalmente na orgulhosa da parideira de dragões, Daenerys Targaryen. Deixou o seu longo cabelo de lado apenas sendo preso por uma corrente de safiras grossas e aço valiriano não afiado, algo muito raro quando aliado em joias de alto valor. Ganhou de um comerciante de aço valiriano, ele quis provar que era mais rico que outro comerciante de aço valiriano. Coisas de homem. Não iria usar nenhum traço de tintura no rosto, os westerosi sempre acham esse tipo de coisa esquisita. Enfim, Arya se sentia nua.

Uma coisa era andar calmamente e com plena segurança nas Cidades Livres.

_Outra completamente diferente é tentar esconder que é Arya Stark na Fortaleza Vermelha e ainda sendo esta classe de cortesã._

_Pelos deuses, estou fodida._

Sabendo que nunca foi uma princesa à la sua irmã mais velha, saiu daquele imenso quarto escarlate tentando não hesitar. Dois passarinhos de Varys estavam perto do final do corredor, ao lado das escadas, claro que já estava com os olhos nela. Sabia que jogar com eles seria impossível, o melhor que conseguiria era diminuir a sua futura humilhação. Era uma Stark, se for pra ser humilhação, o faria com a maior dignidade que poderia conseguir reunir.

_Isso, uma Stark!_

Uma tentativa de motivação era melhor que nada.

Assim que chegou no patamar de baixo começou a ver a mulheres da corte com as damas de companhia, parecia que nada havia mudado desde que Arya fugira dali. O mesmo nariz em pé e vestidos elaborados com aparência de tapetes, pelo menos alguns deles. Foi nítido que sua presença as perturbou profundamente, pararam de andar apenas para segui-la com olhos afiados e enojados. Agulha sabia que certa parte desse nojo, em qualquer lugar do mundo, se deve a uma pequena inveja do que ela era capaz de deixar um homem aos seus pés e aqueles mulher não. O julgamento negativo fazia um conjunto perfeito, várias senhoras e jovens pararam para analisá-la andando pelo salão. Agulha sabia que era a personagem perfeita para esconder a rebelde e agressiva Arya Stark, uma menina que era desobediente, não tinha disciplina e odiava gentilezas.

_Perfeito para o meu propósito._

_Horrível para o meu amor-próprio._

Nunca se sentira assim em Bravos, como pensou anteriormente. Olhos afiados a miravam impiedosamente, não tinham a mínima ideia sobre o porque ela estava naquela posição.

Suas tradicionais vestes não eram muito práticas para andar em passos largos, os sapatos westerosi também eram mais baixos e até a aparência dificultava mais a vida daquela jovem tão sofrida. Pensava tanto na Dádiva que começava a se esquecer de viver. Frio, sim, só que o tempo permanecia quieto e estável. Melhor impossível, talvez.

Parou em um corredor vazio.

Para onde estava indo?

_Não tenho o que fazer aqui, tenho?_

Permaneceu sentada em um banco aveludado na cor preta, estava em um canto do corredor. Perdida dentre os pensamentos, escutara alguém a chamando.

- Lady...? – _...parece desconfortável com meu segundo nome_. Até que viu quem era – Já faz algum tempo que estou procurando, senhora.

Um anão vestido nas cores Lannister e ainda ostentando o broche de Mão do Rei no peito esquerdo.

_O mesmo que meu pai usou._

Não sabia se queria abraçar ou matar Tyrion Lannister.

- Resolvi conhecer este lugar, Lorde Tyrion - _...amável como uma virgem..._

Ele se aproximou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, oferecendo uma mão para que ela o acompanhasse. Era quase que irresistível enforcá-lo mas, ao contrário disto, aceitou-a.

- Um anão deve ser muito famoso em Essos – comentou divertido. Ela conhecia a fama dele, divertidamente astuto, perigoso demais_... jogador demais... _– Se bem que é treinada para saber e dominar, não?

_Humm..._

Eles passeavam inutilmente pela Fortaleza Vermelha. Seu pai provavelmente estaria revirando-se no túmulo ao ver tal cena. Arya e Agulha sabiam que falhariam naquilo, tinham noção da realidade e sabia obviamente que não podiam competir com Tyrion Lannister, muito menos aliado com o resto do Pequeno Conselho. Era uma contagem regressiva.

- Me encontrei com o Rei assim que cheguei aqui, - Agulha comentou simplesmente, usando o seu leve tom de voz de trabalho em Bravos. Arya insistia em adiar a sua descoberta – Vossa Majestade me contou suas dificuldades. O que deseja que faço, Lorde Tyrion?

O anão respirou fundo, claro que concordava com ela sobre a situação ser desesperadora. Pelo olhar, curiosamente a cor dos seus olhos eram diferentes, Arya sabia que o Pequeno Conselho já estava farto de toda aquela confusão do Rei. Parece que este último persistia em seus ideais, fazendo com que ela descobrisse o principal problema da coroa agora. Era tão trágico quanto cômico.

_Mais trágico, claro._

- Soube o que faço, senhora?

_Um erro grotesco._

- Não é uma ideia tão boa quanto pensa – respondeu atrevidamente, Tyrion Lannister e Aegon Targaryen eram dois tipos de homens completamente diferentes.

A Mão do Rei ergueu uma sobrancelha, eles sempre duvidam dela. _Homens._

- Diga-me.

Deu de ombros.

_...leve como uma pena..._

- O Rei é um homem romântico, Lorde Tyrion – ele revirou os olhos impacientemente, conversando com Aegon foi possível ver o quanto os esforços de querer agradá-lo foram inúteis, e agora a revelação de que ele quer se apaixonar... – Segundo Vossa Graça, o 'corpo responde' aos corpos das prostitutas que manda mas quer alguém em que o coração também responda, se é que me entende.

- Com tanta putaria no mundo, o nosso Rei é um sonhador – queixou-se indignado, nitidamente havia se esforçado durante muito tempo para quebrar essa barreira... _é incrível que ningém descobrira até agora... _– Espero sinceramente que tenha levado o homem pra cama. Por favor, eu imploro. Me diz.

Por trás do véu, Arya sorria prazeirosamente. Ter Tyrion Lannister implorando estava sendo um dos acontecimentos mais bizarros dos últimos anos, basicamente implorando para fazer-lhe um favor. _O melhor ainda é que ele depende deste favor_. Mesmo assim, ela tinha que se lembrar que estava em contagem regressiva.

- Não, Lorde Tyrion – não tinha pena de ninguém, aproveitaria dos seus momentos ao sol – Vossa Graça é um homem raro.

- 'Raro'?

- Exatamente.

Não sabia para onde aquele corredor a sua direita iria mas para se livrar daquele anão questionador, tomou aquele caminho e abandonou-o. Caminhou mais rápido, as perninhas curtas e deformadas daquela coisa (_se bem que eu conheci coisas piores_) não conseguiram acompanhá-la e, em questão de segundos, Arya se viu só. Aliviada, suspirou satisfeita com o silêncio que a envolvia.

Sabia muito bem que estavam a espionando naquele segundo. No próximo e também no próximo. Apenas não queria a presença de pessoas questionando sobre o seu episódio com Aegon, ficava com pena do pobre homem que escondido de todo mundo para não morrer nas mãos do homem que odiava os Targaryen, Robert Baratheon. Ela conhecia a história, não tão bem assim, mas sabia o básico. Vivera a maior parte da viva em um barco através do Roine vivendo com poucas pessoas e... era apenas este o seu mundo, treinava ali, aprendi aqui e apenas isto. Faz alguns anos que ele havia se tornado Rei de Westeros e unificado o continente, entretanto, continuava, internamente, o mesmo menino com medo dos rumos daquela corte. Claro que Aegon tinha medo do que as mulheres haviam se tornado em Porto Real, eram víboras e mais víboras atrás dele. Arya não o culpava por se esconder daquela forma

Pelo menos tinha pulso firme ao falar que não se casaria com quem não concordasse, olha que enfrentar Tyrion Lannister, Jon Connington, Arthur Dayne (_!_), Jon Targaryen (_!_), Varys, Daenerys Targaryen, e... mais alguns; não é fácil. Tentara imaginar alguém negando algo para a parideira de dragões, sua fama de orgulhosa era bem famosa em Essos.

_Que porra de labirinto..._

Por mais que descia escada, subia escada, descia rampa, subia rampa...

...parava em salões que para serem os mesmos. A decoração que era diferente. Não se lembrava que a Fortaleza Vermelha fosse tão grande assim nos tempos de Robert Baratheon, mas como o Rei disse... os tempos de glória estavam vindo novamente. _Pelo menos é o que ele disse_. Alguns trabalhadores aqui, outras criadas ali e ela sempre chamando muita atenção. Como pensou anteriormente, _em Bravos... é bem mais fácil._

_Nojo._

Assim que acabara de descer uma larga escada de mármore amarelada, sentiu alguém se aproximando à sua esquerda. Se fosse em Bravos, exibiria sua adaga de aço valiriano... _em Bravos... é bem mais fácil._ Reconheceu aquele ser não tão discreto assim, afinal, como se pode esconder um Targaryen?

Como estavam em público (_de onde esse povo apareceu?_), pensou que ele agiria formalmente segundo a condição social westerosi. Segundo o código, ele deveria se manter sério.

Abriu um sorriso divertido e cativante, assim ela se perguntou se ele queria transar naquele momento.

- Dormiu muito tarde ontem, pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo – comentou dando-lhe o braço. Arya se sentiu uma idiota, queria pegar a sua Agulha, a espada, e retalhar todo mundo que estava vendo aquela cena. Vergonhosa, evitou o gesto e apenas seguiu o rumo com o Rei ao seu lado, que pareceu não se importar.

- Sou muito ocupada, Vossa Graça – rebateu em um tom Agulha, mas algo pulsou em sua mente – Acordo muito cedo e durmo muito tarde há muitos anos. Mudando de assunto, o que aconteceu com Lady Arianne e Sor Arthur?

_Olhos que ardem..._

- Lady Arianne está em Vilavelha com as primas... - _...aquela puta desgraçada... _– ...e Sor Arthur está no caminho de volta para Dorne. É mais seguro para as mulheres ficarem com as famílias no extremo Sul e sabia que muitos compromissos familiares podem ser desmarcados por causa do clima? Está muito difícil a locomoção de mulheres, crianças e velhos. Mas por qual motivo pergunta-me, minha senhora?

_Porque eles me descobriram e agora logo serei humilhada..._

- Oras, eles que me trouxeram até aqui – relembrou levemente, na verdade querendo apunhalar cada lembrança deles.

Aegon assentiu, estava passando por uma sala com pessoas um pouco familiares para Arya. Eles estavam fingindo não olhar para os dois, sabiam que era uma falta de respeito para com o Rei. Claro que especulavam o motivo da presença de uma pessoa como ela estar ali, tão perto dele.

Arya estava se lembrando do ódio que tinha da corte.

- Foram um pouco descuidados contigo, não sabiam a finalidade de sua presença aqui – aquele olhos ardiam em brasas. Aegon falou duas coisas interessantes: a _puta _e o Arthur Dayne não tinham envolvimento naquilo. A segunda é que ele sabe a finalidade que Arya tinha ali, algo que nem ela mesma sabia. Precisava checar bem essa história, é uma pista não tão segura assim. _Tenho uma contagem regressiva aqui... _

Resolveu parar de andar e encará-lo com os olhos afiados, sempre deram certo em seus modos de tortura psicológica. Havia dado certo com ele mais cedo.

- Pediram meus serviços mas não sei o que devo fazer, Vossa Alteza.

O Rei sorriu de lado, ela pensou que por um momento o homem tiraria o seu véu ao mexer em seu cabelo. Seus olhos tão Targaryen fixaram naquele enfeite tão raro, logo voltaram a encará-la.

_Cortou o contato visual. Há coisa nisso._

- Eu que pedi.

Se Arya não fosse tão controlada, se não tivesse recebido o treinamento na Casa do Preto e Branco, provavelmente ficaria boquiaberta com o que ele falara. Nenhum rei, nunca, NUNCA, faz algo sem consultar os seus conselheiros, generais ou o diabo a quatro. Sempre faz suas escolhas acompanhado. Ponto final.

_Espera, estou confusa..._

- Pensei que fosse...

- A ideia foi minha e Tyrion que contatou – esclareceu a mente da pequena, já bastava de tantas informações contraditória. Por fim chegou até a conclusão de que odiava aquele continente ainda mais, lembrava-se perfeitamente do motivo que havia deixado aquilo pra trás...

_...controlam facilmente a minha vida._

- Tenho várias finalidades – começou pacientemente, queria mais se jogar de uma ponte do que iniciar uma conversa daquela. Sabia que estava sendo controlada, era uma perfeita marionete... – e depende de Vossa Graça o que poderei fazer.

_Um dia vou rasgar a garganta de alguns aqui..._

_...guarde minhas palavras._

_Hora de criar uma nova lista._

Analisou aquele homem jovial ao seu lado, olhos valirianos ardiam e seus lábios sorriam discretamente.

_Este não merece entrar na lista, é um bom exemplo de homem._

Vestido em negro mesclado a escarlate, um dragão de três cabeças cobria toda a sua capa. Trabalhado em vários tecidos pesados, como veludo e peles, Arya sabia que as vestimentas haviam modificado depois que o Inverno apareceu. Antigamente usavam sedas leves em conjuntos apenas decorativos aveludados, nada muito pesado ou encouçado, agora era diferente. Lembrava-lhe facilmente o Norte e suas neves de verão, o jeito como se vestiam... parecia que o Inverno colocou toda Westeros a ter os mesmos costumes do Norte, algo irônico.

_Meus antepassados devem estar rindo nas criptas de Winterfell._

Exceto as mulheres, eram um caso perdido. Perdem a vida mas não perdem a 'pose'.

- Tantas finalidades assim? – brincou de bom humor.

- Ninguém nunca imaginaria quantas – respondeu com sinceridade, sua ordem era tão versátil quanto rica. _Por isso que ganhava ouro.. _– Muitas vezes as pessoas só querem alguém para conversar, guardar segredos ou fazer companhia na hora das refeições. Tive um cliente durante alguns meses que, três vezes por semana, eu ia para a mansão dele e ficávamos o dia inteiro movendo a mobília de todos os cômodos até ficarmos cansados. Não tenho só pedidos masculinos, várias mulheres me contratam na recepção de jantares e festas nas Cidades Livres já que minha ordem é bem valorizada por lá. Dançamos com o leque, entretemos os convidados e destacamos os feitos de nossas anfitriãs. Havia um que gostava apenas de duelar comigo na esgrima, outro queria que eu ensinasse a sua filha a arte da guerra, e muitas outras finalidades. Valar Dohaeris.

Aegon Targaryen a analisou longamente, ela sabia quem que ele a lembrava mas preferia negar este pensamento. Era melhor para todo mundo e achava que poderia excluir este tipo de parentesco de sua vida, sofreria mesmo e a humilhação seria muito menor. Os lábios era praticamentes os mesmos, pelos menos de quando de lembra. Não se lembrava se muita coisa, mas sabia que os olhos do homem em sua frente queimavam, ardiam em fogo de dragão. Parecia não gostar do que escutou... e mesmo assim apreciar.

- Todos os homens devem servir – traduziu o tema de vida que a Casa do Preto e Branco colocou para Arya Stark ao se tornar Agulha – e assim minha senhora serviu muitíssimo bem a todos que a requisitaram. É muito prendada em qualquer tipo de arte. Nunca pensei que fosse lidar com uma jovem assim... – Arya riu da reação dele, era tão westerosi - ...é sério! Queria ver sua habilidade de guerra depois, estou de saída.

- Para onde? - _...porque estou curiosa?_

- Não podemos deixá-los crescer, meu irmão cuidar deles ao norte e eu, ao sul.

(...)

Não tinha medo do resto da corte, só ficava com receio de ser descoberta a qualquer momento pelos conselheiros. A maioria deles não haviam saído com o Rei, apenas os cavaleiros já que não adianta quando os Caminhantes Brancos chegavam não havia refúgio algum. Quem não tinha arma estava fodido, ou seja, não tinha espaço para fracos, covardes ou desertores. O mais interessante era que Westeros estava se fortalecendo sob a liderança de Aegon e... _esquece_. Arya evitava pensar nele porque, na verdade não sabia bem o porque, pode ser pelo medo do grau da humilhação que sentiria caso (_ou quando_) ele descobrisse o que ela havia se tornado. Odiaria ver aqueles olhos acinzentados recheados de ódio, decepção e nojo. Olhando assim, preferia se afastar dos pensamentos afetuosos e familiares, evitando uma merda maior do que já era.

_Como Aegon já sabe que sou uma... puta... então... né..._

Fazia um mês que ele tinha ido em campanha ao Oeste, o objetivo era passar por Harrenhal até o Olho de Deus. Segundo Tyrion Lannister (_sim, ele me conta_ _na esperança de que quando Aegon chegasse eu fodesse o menino antes de pisar na Fortaleza Vermelha_), o problema se resumia no extremo Oeste e ao redor de onde era Rochedo Casterly. Não era um território exatamente frio como o Norte, resumido em neves e neblinas; as cadeias montanhosas e as avalanches que se mostravam perigosas na formaças daquela raça bizarra e perigosa. Eles proliferavam rapidamente e em locais de difícil acesso, então tinham que exterminá-los imediatamente independente do local e com os mais experientes homens do continente, o que Aegon definitivamente tinha em suas mãos. _Procure não pensar... nele_. Sua rotina se resumia acordar assim que o sol aparecia e quebrar o desjejum com Tyrion Lannister, que se revelou um cômico e traiçoeira companhia, mas pelo menos era uma, além disso ainda lhe passava informações que não conseguiria com ninguém mais. Quatro vezes por semana um cavaleiro que na verdade era um mercenário, que Arya gostou bastante, chamado Bronn se juntava sem pedir licença. Eram as melhores companhias de Porto Real, para ser sincera consigo mesma. Por se tornar um pouco próxima da Mão do Rei (_ele quer que eu foda o Rei_), o mesmo queria deixá-la à vontade naquele covil de víboras para evitar uma possível fuga, incentivou (_pagou?_) algumas pessoas para que fizessem favores ou convivessem com ela. Eram discretas mas Arya reconhecia facilmente.

_Filha do queimado Stannis Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon._

Sobreviveu apenas por ser uma Redwyne. Criada na corte e querida por todas já que não tinha preconceitos, Arya não tinha muita certeza se ela fora paga por Tyrion. _Não creio_. Ficou satisfeito com isso, era muito bom saber que era querida independente de quem era. Se bem que a menina era feia igual um... bem, deixa pra lá.

_A mulher que foi rainha tantas vezes e acabou sem ninguém, Margaery Tyrell_.

Essa daí é conhecida como a Viúva Eterna, os Tyrell foi a família que mais entrou em desgraça depois de Dorne, mas estes perderam o território aos Greyjoy, pelo menos até onde conseguem chegar com os seus navios e Deus Afogado. O resto foi dividido entre outras centenas casa, como os Tarly e Redwyne. Fizeram uma distruibuição mais justa de todo território do continente. Enfim, os Tyrell perderam território após elevar o preço da comida no auge do Inverno e assim foram atacados sem pena, principalmente pelos homens de ferro. Claramente foram saqueados... _para o bem do reino_. Os Greyjoy praticaram caridade a favor de Westeros em troca da posição de conselheiro não sei quem em Porto Real. _Eu tenho certeza que essa foi paga_, _fica me seguinda por todos os cantos._ Não passava de uma cobrinha enfraquecida pela derrota da família.

_E tem aquela menina..._

Arya quase caíra da cadeira quando viu sua nova 'acompanhante', pensara que fosse Sansa embora fosse impossível, já que muitos anos se passaram desde que ela era assim. Pelo menos era desse jeito que Arya pensava. A menina tinha olhos verdes profundos, angelicais e ingênuos, pareciam que estavam procurando um príncipe tocador de harpa pronto para lhe fazer juras de amor eterno. Não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de pena. O longo cabelo ruivo também a perturbou, não o suficiente para um ideia passar por sua mente como um raio.

Ela se chamava Lena Flower. Uma bastarda.

Virou-se para o anão ao seu lado, estavam jantando enquanto apresentava-a a todas.

Não gostara do olhar desdém da Tyrell.

_Primeira da lista._

- Estou surpresa, geralmente não apresentam uma bastarda na corte – sussurrou apenas para o anão, que tomava uma taça de vinho calmamente. Ele lançou-a uma piscadela.

- Todos os meus casamentos são um fracasso, não quero arriscar um outro... se é que me entende – _...pervertido filho de uma puta... _– Ela é linda, não é?

- Perfeita quanto uma boneca de porcelana, Lorde Tyrion – respondeu agradavelmente, na verdade queria matá-lo... _apenas não sei porque já que trabalho em um meio pior_. Não gostava de pensar que alguém estava sinceramente se apaixonando e protegendo uma pessoa que ama em meio o jogo dos tronos. Isso a fazia sentir... solitária e melancólica – Fui instruída para saber e, como sei, a descrição de sua ex-esposa é exatamente igual.

O anão deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse nada, mas seus olhos sorriam.

_Ah! Quando os olhos dos homens começam a sorrir desta forma..._

- Pelos deuses, mulher! – Arya começou a rir, não conseguiu conter... _é apenas a minha irmã... _– Se continuar deste jeito valerá a fortuna que estamos gastando na senhora. Tocando neste assunto, fiquei contente em saber que cortou o preço pela metade ao ver que o Rei ficaria fora da capital.

_Seria injusto, ainda sou Arya Stark e tenho a minha honra._

- Compreendo a situação e não preciso do pagamento agora, tenho meus comércios e investimentos para sustentar minhas obras e gastos – _só não sei porque ainda estou nessa merda de lugar._

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, ligou uma coisa com a outra e pronto.

- Comercializa aço valiriano em um preço levemente baixo – era uma afirmação – porque?

_Contagem regressiva._

Observou a bastarda ruiva que tanto lembrava Sansa. Parecia estar se divertindo com Shireen, foram dançar ao som do harpista esquisito vestido em amarelo, laranja, verde e rosa. Doía os olhos só de olhar pra ele. Arya gostava daquelas duas meninas, eram tão infantis quanto duas gatinhas correndo por aí girando bolinhas de lã e correndo atrás de... _não se distraia._

_Contagem regressiva. Não se esqueça_

- Gosta de comprar sexo e protegê-las - _...jogue, Agulha... _– porque?

_Ele vai entrar._

O anão observou a sua ruivinha e tomou um longo gole de vinho.

- Um pai dominador, falta de atenção apenas por ser algo considerado nojento – Agulha tomou um gole do vinho, não gostava mas precisava entrar naquele jogo – Nunca tive nada de graça mas sempre estive com ouro nos bolsos. Se não tinha de um jeito, tinha de ouro e... continuo tendo, para a minha alegria. Agora sua vez.

Ele entregou-a a taça de vinho, sabia que a recusa seria sua denúncia.

Agulha manteve a sua pose, nada de suspiros ou respirar profundamente. Permanecera como sempre fizera ao lado de seus acompanhantes, pronta para fazer o que eles desejavam. Imóvel e potencialmente agradável.

Mas seu coração batia rápido, estava cara a cara com Tyrion Lannister e isso era...

_...intimidador, aterrorizador e desafiador._

- Vi minha família morrer... - _...um hora eles vão reconhever o seu 'r' longo... _- ...em uma guerra que tinha tantos reis quanto meus dedos. O frio do Norte é cruel e conheço as histórias do Caminhantes Brancos, então quando criança vi um barco para Bravos e entrei como clandestina.

Ela sabia que um brilho diferente surgiria nos olhos dele. Arya comercializava aço valiriano em baixo preço há alguns anos para eles, o 'r' ficaria acentuado assim que voltasse a falar o Idioma Comum frequentemente e a _desgraçada _da Arianne Martell sabia quem ela era. Sabia que a humilhação estava sendo planejada cuidadosamente, tinha essa intuição de mulher sem rosto e ela nunca, nunca falha mesmo. _Contagem regressiva_. Um sorriso de lado apareceu naquele anão interesseiro, ele usaria aquela informação muito bem.

- E depois...? – perguntou querendo não parecer interessado. Para quem não teria a instrução dela, nunca teria notado.

- Não se pergunta algo assim para integrantes de minha ordem, Lorde Tyrion – perguntou formalmente. Era uma regra em Essos, claramente não conheciam naquele continente... _todos sabem que as finas e cultas cortesãs são mulheres com infâncias fodidas... _– Temos regras sobre isso, nunca se deve invadir nossa privacidade.

- Sim, devo ter escutado em algum lugar – concordou assentindo – Perdoe-me, sempre me esqueço do costumes de lugares do outro lado do mundo. Se não for incomodar... - _...ele não desiste... _- ...posso fazer uma pergunta?

_Te estapear seria uma boa._

- Contanto que não quebre a regra, está tudo bem.

- Parece que a adaptação em Bravos foi melhor do que aqui – afirmou categoricamente.

- Isso não é uma pergunta, Lorde Tyrion.

O anão sorriu descaradamente.

- Está bem. A adaptação em Bravos foi melhor do que aqui?

- Em partes - _...Agulha... _– Inicialmente, é claro.

- Porque?

- Bravos é uma Cidade Livre, a mais diferente de todas - _...Agulha... _– Por lá, se ganha a vida de forma diferente pois é baseada na liberdade de escolha e não no casamento. Há uma dificuldade para escolher o que a mulher quer, depois é só desenvolver a ideia.

- Entendi a proposta – ele assentiu, Agulha sabia que aqueles olhos eram penetrantes o suficientes para atravessar uma grossa superfície_... mantenha-se firme... _– Há várias propostas livres e li vários livros que publicou em Essos, são muito interessantes surpreendendo-me ao falar do manuseamento de armamentos. É ousadia perguntar o motivo por qual seguiu esta trabalhosa e difícil escolha?

_Quer a resposta?_

_A real e sincera resposta?_

_A Casa do Preto e Branco sabia que eu não queria voltar e na escolha preferi esta vida pois lhes era conveniente em Bravos._

- Valar Dohaeris.

Tyrion Lannister entendeu imediatamente a resposta, virando a taça de vinho e chamando a sua ruivinha para se recolherem, fazendo uma profunda reverência para Arya ao sair. Ao mesmo tempo que fora motivo de revolta, agora seria a sua proteção naquele momento em Porto Real. Agora iriam pensar assim...

_...fugindo da guerra e morte, apenas a Casa do Preto e Branco a acolheu._

Ocultando quem era e mostrando a maior parte da verdade.

_Fizeram uma proposta assim que eu cheguei..._

_...patrocinando meu treinamento completo de uma fina cortesã ou uma mulher sem rosto._

Então assim resolveu virar Agulha e claro que todos sabem que o treinamento da Casa do Preto e Branco era basicamente esquecer quem era. Eternamente seguro e sem nenhuma humilhação pois poderia ficar confusão em relação a...

_...tudo e todos._

Nunca houve contato entre a Casa do Preto e Branco e a Fortaleza Vermelha.

Arya Stark estava de volta.

(...)

Cada dia que se passava tinha mais certeza de que fizera certo e sem nenhum arrependimento. Voltara a ser uma loba, não tinha aquele sangue sulista que pensava e logo repensava suas escolhas. Tinha aquele pulso firme dos Stark, o sangue nortenho que sempre a fez sobreviver. O sangue adaptativo. Também tinha outro e importante detalhe: seus sonhos de loba haviam aumentado verticalmente, muitas vezes sentia o sangue em sua boca e a organização de sua matilha, que por sinal era muito boa. Havia algo vermelho a incomodando, sempre que seus sonhos terminavam era como se fosse capturada por uma luz afunilada mas fortemente vermelha. Quase todo dia tinha esse sonho e assim acordava com a criada entrando no quarto.

A sua história de vida não tão verdadeira assim não foi espalhada aos quatro ventos, o Pequeno Conselho teve muito cuidado com essa informação. Poderia ser uma espada de dois gumes afiados, beneficiaria ou mataria dependendo de como seria usada. Existia uma situação que Arya já pensava há algum tempo mas as coisas não funcionavam assim em instituições nas Cidades Livres, pensavam que se ela fosse morta ou algo acontecesse algum homem sem rosto vingaria sua morte. Ela teve vontade de rir disso, talvez poderia acontecer se Jaqen ficasse sabendo embora... continuasse improvável pois todos sabem os riscos que esta profissão corre. Deixou que eles pensassem assim, iriam se prender nos próprios pensamentos.

Suas amiguinhas de nada sabiam, apenas o círculo mais íntimo da coroa e isso inclui o resto reino também. _Prefiro não imaginar coisas relativas_. Pegou-se ansiosa pela volta do Rei, queria que alguém conversasse com ela daquele jeito que ele fazia, era um carinho sem preço... algo que nunca teve. Diferente... _quente_. Arya queria atenção de alguém sem ter que jogar ou precisar ser Agulha ou outra pessoa, com ele conseguia isso. Seu único receio era que ele voltasse diferente com as informações que recebera. Na verdade, estava ansiosa por afeto sincero e próximo, _há quanto tempo não tenho isso?_

_Desde Winterfell?_

Se sentia tão mal amada e solitária que invejava Tyrion com a ruivinha novinha que ele tinha como amante. _O pior que ambos se amam sinceramente_. Aquilo a amatava, pensara que era só sexo, enfiar e tirar, gozar dentro, gozar na cara e só. Mas eles se abraçam, se beijam... _falam que se amam_. Quer saber o pior sentimento dos últimos tempos?

_Solidão misturada com carência e atenção._

_Sinto como se estivesse gritando e ninguém me escuta, e pior, ninguém se importa._

Muitas coisas odiava naquela sua nova vida na Fortaleza Vermelha, não podia se queixar que algo estava sobrando ou era maltrada... _até agora_. Estava sentada na cama esperando as criadas chegarem com as coisas do banho, era sua tediosa rotina... e única. Quase se matava, mas era a única que tinha.

Dois toques na porta, sendo característico de cavaleiros da Guarda Real.

- Podem esperar eu me vestir? – já saiu pegando suas tradicionais roupas, sempre separava antes de ir dormir para não ter erro no outro dia. Agulha nunca escorregava quando se tratava do seu véu, era sua única proteção do mundo, de Westeros... _a proteção de Arya Stark. _– Podem entrar.

Estrela Negra entrou com três cavaleiros, mais três cavaleiros, mais três cavaleiros... e Arya perdeu as contas ao recuar para pegar a sua espada de aço valiriano de dentro de sua tradicional roupa rosa-bebê, a cor que mais odiava. Basicamente rasgou um pedaço da manga e pouco se importou quando percebeu que um cavaleiro foi realmente pra cima ao tentar cortar o seu braço. Recuando, a loba pulou atrás dos baús que na verdade era a sua bagagem de roupas e joias, ou seja, gigantesca. Apenas um pequeno tempo para pensar, a maioria deles estavam se organizando e ela... _encurralada._

- Bem que a carta estava certa, - o Estrela Negra que jazia ao lado da porta falava rindo – os homens sem rosto falaram que não tinham ligação alguma com você, apenas ajudavam a suas obras de caridade em Bravos. No máximo, eles te recomendaram alguns clientes. Como disse anteriormente, a vadia não é nenhuma mulher sem rosto... tem uma espada de aço valiriano e nem sabe usar.

Ele não deveria ter falado isso.

Contabilizou quantos estavam lá... _nove e aquele merdinha._

Ergueu a espada que tanto usou para matar nas missões da Casa do Preto e Branco. Prometeu que não se magoaria com eles.

Os cavaleiros começaram a rir, o que ela odiava mais que tudo. Nunca conseguiu superar o ódio ao ser subestimada, ela era a última loba de Winterfell, Arya Stark, a que não recebe insulto de ninguém sem que este último fique livre, leve e solto. _Não, eles não sairão daqui livres._

_Contagem regressiva..._

_...mas será digna de ser lembrada._

Ao avançar repentinamente no cavaleiro que atacou há pouco, assustou-o com sua velocidade de dançarina da água. Arya sempre foi uma esgrimista e nunca um cavaleiro westerosi que luta usando pesadas armaduras que te deixa lento o suficiente para não desviar de golpes penetrantes de lança, flecha ou espadas finas, como _Agulha_. Os cavaleiros assistiam, estavam apreciando aquele tipo de luta mas não esperavam que ela fosse colocar um cavaleiro de joelhos e assim, cortando a sua garganta de frente para todos os cavaleiros. O sangue espirrava em seu rosto, tinha todo aquele prazer de assassina... fazia muito tempo que não matava daquela forma, o sangue a saciava de vez em quando. _Matava a carência, solidão e medo_.

Amou aqueles olhares diversos, punhos fechados nas espadas e impulso físico sendo transformado em organização.

_Olhares desafiadores._

_Olhares de medo._

_Olhares de certeza._

_Olhares de admiração._

Mas a reação vencedora era a expressão de que ela era uma aberração.

_Não sou._

_Sou Arya Stark, a pessoa mais fodida que existe._

Tudo ali não passava de uma contagem regressiva e ela seria pega de qualquer forma, a sua personalidade não permitia desistir de uma forma que Sansa faria. Nunca se entregaria abaixando a cabeça como um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas. _Sou uma loba e líder de matilha_. Usou suas forças e todo o seu treinamento naquele quarto que se tornara um campo de batalha extremamente barulhento em que muita gente foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Eram Estrela Negra e mais nove filhos de uma puta. Matou quatro, feriu gravemente um, feriu superficialmente outro, o resto teve que se unir para dominá-la. O quarto ficara com as janelas quebradas, as cortinas rasgadas e... _claro que uma loba e líder de matilha passou por ali_. Ela nunca foi qualquer uma, sempre deu muito trabalho pra qualquer um mesmo que seja a Guarda Real da puta que pariu de Westeros, Asshai, Qarth ou do capeta. Uma loba não teme.

Como era uma contagem regressiva, saiu dali amarrada e com o véu estranhamente no lugar pois eles não haviam tirado. Não ficava solto ou de qualquer forma, era amarrado fortemente da nuca e por todo o rosto fazendo com que não apareça nada e fique firmemente preso. Voltando ao urgente...

_...porque não tiraram?_

Amarraram seus pulsos, cotovelos, joelhos e tornozelos em seis voltas em nós para ter certeza que não fugiria. Arya sempre foi uma loba perigosa, boa em fugas e matanças... _eles devem se precaver, oras..._

_...mas e esse véu?_

Enquanto a arrastavam pelos corredores sob o olhar de todos os indivíduos da Fortaleza Vermelha, já sendo o começo de sua humilhação e deixando-a com um sentimento de que não estava preparada emocionalmente para isso, o seu orgulho não deixava externar a sua dúvida. Não precisou esperar muito.

- O próprio Rei tirará o véu quando chegar de sua campanha – revelou Estrela Negra. _Pelos deuses, começou... _– Deu-nos ordens para te atirar em uma masmorra de impossível escapatória, viverá por lá até ele chegar.

Queria a Dádiva.

_Prefiro a Dádiva do que isso, não vou aguentar._

Uma coisa era pensar, outra era passar por isso.

- Esse episódio pode prejudicar o reino e agora precisam abafar tudo, inventar uma nova história para não manchar a reputação do adorado Rei – comentou o cavaleiro que ela não conhecia, parecia ser menos antipático que o outro idiota – Imagine só, a oposição acusando-o de fornicação, envolvimento com bruxaria estrangeira e coisas assim?

O coração dela batia rapidamente, será se tinha algum meio de morrer nas masmorras?

- Não sei se algo assim poderia acontecer – _será se consigo morrer de fome em duas semanas? _– Apenas sei que as coisas não estão nada bem, o Rei pediu para o irmão vir até aqui muito antes do noivado.

_?_

- Fiquei sabendo - _...respira... _– Acho que estão em Harrenhal agora, não tenho certeza.

- Juntos?

- Certeza, tem a assinatura do Lobo Branco na carta de hoje.

_Não... por favor..._

- O Rei só chama o irmão quando não sabe lidar com a situação...

- ...ou seja, fúria de dragão.

_Não, prefiro a morte._

_Nunca, nunca quero encontrá-lo... prefiro ser estuprada mil vezes, morta da pior forma possível, virar marionete durante toda a minha vida..._

_...mas nunca me peça ser humilhada na frente dele._

**N/A: Não vou pedir mais reviews pra essa porra hahaha ok? se quiserem, falem alguma coisa... duvido muito, se já não falaram até agora mesmo. Então esta fic iniciará de verdade, espero que estejam gostando. Posto de dois em dois dias, nenhuma alma viva comenta e penso que ngm se importa. Vai tomar no cu ¬¬ mesmo assim continuo postando. Boa leitura e beijos!**


	6. Capítulo V

Arya morria internamente, o seu coração parecia estar apodrecendo e gerando um buraco que estava se tornando aparentemente irreversível. Pela primeira vez em muitos e muitos anos, não conseguia conter a sua respiração e esta falhava a toda hora. Os cavaleiros achavam que era porque tinha medo da masmorra, doce ilusão deles. Ela nunca temeu dor ou sofrimento, apenas temia humilhação. Nunca pensou que passaria por aquilo. A morte seria doce, muito doce naquele momento. Se houvesse algum modo de morrer naquela masmorra, morreria. Faria-o imediatamente. Antes de a atirarem naquele lugar feito de pedras avermelhadas, escuro e úmido foi despida na frente de trinta cavaleiros que faziam troça de si, mas apenas conseguia imaginar o que Jon falaria, claro que ele a reconheceria.

Qual o seu nome?

_Agulha._

Irão revirar suas coisas. A que estava no compartimento especial era uma espada menor e mais fina que as outras.

_Agulha_.

Isso apenas antes de vê-la.

As criadas a vestiram com lã grossa e roupas o suficiente para não muito frio, algo sem cor e sem graça. Arya não se importava, desde quando se importou com isso? Era Agulha que verificava cada detalhe de cada veste que resolvia usar ou experimentar. Nenhuma lágrima deslizava por sua face, não daria esse gostinho para aqueles cavaleiro. Só quando se via sentada no chão de pedra, sozinha e acorrentada relativamente longe da parede, mesmo conectada à ela, começou a chorar como uma criança. Há quanto tempo não demonstrava tamanho sofrimento? Tanta tristeza, ódio, ressentimento e solidão acumulados agora estavam sendo dolorosamente externalizados. Não fazia barulho, aí já era pedir demais da pequena loba de Winterfell pois tinha receio de que alguém fosse escutá-la, o seu orgulho era muito grande e isso era uma fraqueza em seu ponto de vista. O medo dominava a sua mente, ficava se lembrando dos últimos momentos que teve com o seu _irmãozinho_ em que o próprio lhe dera a espada que tanto a ajudara e protegera... matando tanta gente que teria vergonha de contá-lo. _Isso se eu for contar algo_. Não tinha a menor ideia de como seria a reação dele quanto ao que ela se tornou, os deuses a estavam castigando por matar tanta gente apenas por ser uma missão?

_Isso já não importa._

Dor. Era isso que sentia intensamente.

Perguntou-se como ele estaria depois de tantos anos, tanto a aparência quanto a personalidade. Tantas guerras e sofrimentos se passaram, todo mundo mudou e disso Arya sentiu em sua própria pele. Lembrou do sorriso que tinha quando ensinava-a a usar o arco-e-flecha, Jon era muito bom nisso e...

_...não penso nisto, sua idiota. É pior para você. Vai chegar uma hora que lembrará da infância, da época em que se gostaram e assim comparará com agora, o futuro._

_Quer mesmo comparar?_

O sofrimento a dominava por completo.

Não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia comer, parecia que a comida não conseguia entrar e quando tentava...

_...tentava não vomitar._

Comer com o véu era possível mas estava completamente sujo.

O atrativo de tudo se perdeu, não havia mais gosto, nem sonho. Até os seus sonhos de loba tinham desaparecido. Nunca tentou fugir, não tinha forças ou porque não tinha lugar para ir ou se esconder. Sabia que era extremamente difícil ir embora, nem se deu o trabalho. De dois em dois dias criadas chegavam a dar banho e trocar o véu, parecia que a ordem expressa realmente era que apenas as mesmas criadas poderiam vê-la. Eram as mesmas que a banhava desde que chegara naquele inferno vermelho. Certo dia, haviam acabado de dar banho e colocado um vestido que claramente iria deixá-la com frio.

_Isso é para ridicularizar a ordem que um dia eu pertenci._

Os braços ficavam pra fora e todo o vestido era sustentado a partir de alças nos ombros, o resto do vestido era em um bom tecido de seda leve e de má qualidade que iria fazê-la ficar com mais frio ainda. Parecia um vestido de prostituta de Porto Real, _vão me humilhar mesmo... prefiria me vestir como uma camponesa fodida_. Tingida em um vinho manchado, essa cor sempre foi sinônimo das prostitutas da mais baixa hierarquia dos prostíbulos_._

As criadas não mexeram em seu cabelo, deixaram-no bagunçado e molhado. Não havia espelho para se olhar em uma masmorra da Fortaleza Vermelha, muito menos para uma prisioneira como ela. Não estava pronta para uma humilhação mas não tinha como evitar, os cavaleiros estavam esperando-a ao menor sinal da criadas, que já estavam chamando a todos. A pequena suspirou melancolicamente, _nunca pensei que tudo fosse terminar assim_.

Sor Barristan era um cavaleiro gentil independente de quem estava lidando, sabia que Arya precisava de ajuda na hora de subir as escadas. Além de ficar muito tempo sem subir qualquer coisa, emagreceu muito e perdera suas forças de uma forma sobrenatural em uma tentativa falha de suicídio por desnutrição. Sabia que muita gente o chamava de Sor Vovô, ele tinha preocupações de como se fosse um avô mesmo e aquele momento em que ajudava Arya a subir as íngremes escada não foi diferente. Um olhar preocupado foi o que ele a lançou.

- Te maltrataram durante este tempo? – perguntou resolvendo carregá-la pelas escadas já que estava demorando tempo demais para subir. Tinham que admitir, era um lugar terrível de subir e descer, estava de noite também. Arya queria falar... _não consigo_. Apenas balançou a cabeça – Está com uma aparência fraca para um interrogatório, senhora.

'_Senhora'._

Eles chegaram em um corredor da Fortaleza Vermelha, subindo mais três lances de escada e atravessando cinco corredores já estariam na sala do Pequeno Conselho, se o interrogatório acontecer lá. Ela só esperava que fosse. Se acontecesse na sala do Trono teria mais espaço para mais gente.

- Ordens são ordens – falou outro cavaleiro da Guarda Real – Não podemos demorar, o Rei está esperando.

- Tenho a impressão que a senhora não passa de uma menina – comentou o Sor Vovô, _gostaria de sentir afeto mas não consigo _– Recebemos ordens e eu gostaria de alimentá-la, não sei se será proveitoso interrogá-la neste estado. Neste paradoxo, sigo as ordens já que a fúria do dragão não deve ser desafiada.

A pequena loba engoliu em seco, estava chegando a hora em que sua vida acabaria e não haveria volta. Sor Barristan a carregava quando ela não conseguia subir as escadas, de vez em quando a loba ainda tinha forças e então subia alguns degraus. Caminhava pelos corredores sem ajuda dos cavaleiros com a ajuda do Sor Vovô caso ela tenha alguma fraqueza, como algumas dúzias pelo caminho. Segurando em seu braço direito gentilmente, a tratava com respeito e Arya agradecia silenciosamente.

Como imaginava, estavam andando lentamente em direção ao aposento tão famoso do Pequeno Conselho. Tanta gente se matando, torturando e estuprando para estar jogando ali, com idiotas e desgraçados que manipulavam pessoas como Arya. Esta última sempre acabou se fodendo, humilhada pelos inimigos e uma hábil fugitiva se tornando ninguém, depois alguém, e por fim, voltou a ser Arya. _O mais irônico é que eu me fodi todas as vezes que fui Arya, então a abandonei._

_Quando voltei a ser..._

_...me fodi de uma forma que nunca pensei me foder._

A respiração se acelerou na medida que se aproximava da porta daquele aposento, ouvia o barulho da conversa e vozes masculinas. Não parecia ter nenhuma mulher naquele local. O coração saltava em sua garganta, todo o seu treinamento foi jogado no mar e os anos passados se tornaram um total desperdício. Passou pelo vão da porta com os olhos fechados, guiada até uma cadeira.

Pelo menos a sua habilidade no escuro continuava a mesma.

Sentou lentamente, procurou não se sentir vulnerável mas era impossível. Os olhos a atravessavam e não era olhos normais. Eram treinados, penetrantes, generais, jogadores, guerreiros e governantes. Havia se fodido de todas as maneiras, o sofrimento em si era tão grande que a língua parecia ter sido comida por algum bicho. Coração fora de controle, respiração falha.

_Eles sabem que estou vulnerável e tensa._

_Sabem que estou fraca._

Silêncio.

- Mentir para um Rei é crime – _Aegon está em minha frente, não muito distante e em pé. _

- Pode ser executada por muitos crimes – _Jon Connington está ao seu lado esquerdo, mas sentado atrás de uma mesa._ – O pior deles foi mentir sobre a ligação com os homens sem rosto apenas para nos ameaçar. Nunca nos misturamos com aqueles deus da morte deles, fizemos uma comunicação histórica com eles apenas para saber este fator... determinante.

_Não os culpe, a Casa do Preto e Branco é apenas uma instituição que não pode entrar em conflitos políticos se não houver nada em troca._

A figura de Aegon andou para a esquerda, aproximando-se. A sala estava lotada.

Silêncio.

- Pode ser executada - _...quero ser executada._

Pensar que Jon estava naquela sala assistindo a sua humilhação era insuportável demais para o seu emocional. Os seus olhos acinzentados atentos e profundos poderiam estar julgando-a como puta e... e... _não, saia da minha mente_. _Me deixe em paz_.

Silêncio.

- Não falará nada em sua defesa? – perguntou Tyrion Lannister intrigado. Este estava ao lado de Jon Connington – Sei que é uma jovem inteligente e sabe o que significa uma execução.

- Quer uma execução? – perguntou Jon Connington igualmente intrigado com aquela situação. _Por favor, não fiquem assim... apenas esquecem, me deixem em paz e, sei lá, me executem _– Vossa Graça, devo perguntar o porque não retirou o véu ainda?

Arya Stark gelou completamente, sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Saber é uma coisa, viver é outra completamente diferente. Em todo o seu instinto desenvolvido na Casa do Preto e Branco, notou que Aegon estava hesitante em tirar-lhe o véu... afinal, foi ele que deu ordens que o mesmo seria o responsável por tirá-lo na frente de todos. Uma humilhação completa para Arya, mais do que todos pensavam. Não era só algo de 'ordem de cortesãs'. Ela sabia o porque do homem tão draconiano evitava o máximo possível tirar o véu de seu rosto. Era a única ligação íntima em que apenas eles tinham e após revelar a todos, Aegon iria condená-la com suas próprias mãos a quem pessoalmente o ajudou. Mas isto pouco importava para ela.

O que se comparava os probleminhas daquele Targaryen quando se tinha o seu querido _irmãozinho _observando aquela demonstração extrema de humilhação?

_Nem se compara._

Se não estivesse com todo o seu corpo amarrado com certeza faria algo, qualquer coisa, que evitaria momentaneamente a aproximação rápida daquele homem que antes fora tão bondoso consigo. Seus braços jaziam presos atrás da cadeira e tinha, pelos menos, cinco cavaleiros experientes atrás de si, obviamente souberam o que fizera antes de ser presa nas masmorras. Era uma loba, morreria lutando. Nunca sentiu o coração daquela forma, estava se contraindo e chegando até a garganta ao mesmo tempo. A respiração acelerada falhava a cada cinco segundos e quando ele fora tirarm o véu, bastante grosso, acabara machucando-a. Claro que ele não sabia tirar aquilo, arranhou o seu pescoço e por fim cortou o nó da nuca com um punhal.

Abaixou o rosto nu, olhando o tecido rasgado do véu caindo e ficando no chão de mármore polido. O orgulho caíra por completo, as lágrimas deslizavam insistentemente por seu rosto e mordia o lábio como a antiga Arya Stark. Enxergava os pés do corpo imóvel daquele maldito Rei. Um silêncio estranho reinava na sala do Pequeno Conselho. Parecera que isso durou horas, mas não... foram milésimos de segundo, e assim sentira o rosto arder. Uma mão firme havia lhe atingido em cheio.

Olhou para quem a atingira.

_Aegon._

- Sua p... – o Rei não pôde completar sua frase, foi empurrado para longe por...

Seus olhos miraram o chão imediatamente, a vergonha a consumia por completa. Era como o fogo, queimava até não sobrar nada e neste momento a humilhação chegava em seu auge, os julgamentos estavam começando e as comparações, feitas. Não era o suficiente, nunca foi. _Sempre fui para ele_. Não importava agora, estavam em situações diferentes, posições diferentes. São pessoas diferentes.

_Sentimentos diferentes._

_Humilhação._

Uma mão grande com dedos longos tomou sua face delicadamente, acariciando a parte em que Aegon havia lhe esbofeteado. _Não faça isso_. Continuava a olhar para o chão, era mais seguro pois olhá-lo era o mesmo de relembrar o passado, a felicidade de uma vida inocente e sem mágoas em Winterfell. A felicidade de ser Arya Stark sem se foder e o bastardo e querido Jon Snow. Um mundo inocente e cheio de sonhos. _Humilhação._

_Decepção. Ilusão._

Estava perto, o seu cheiro de... _casa._

_O cheiro de Winterfell_.

- Olhe para mim - _...não, por favor... _– Por favor.

Arya não conseguia falar e ele não iria forçá-la a olhá-lo, também sabia que estava sendo alvo de muitos olhares invasivos. _Cheiro de...casa_.

Aegon se aproximava novamente.

- Há algo que eu não sei? – perguntou venenoso. Poderia pensar mil coisas desta fala, mas como se concentrar quando se tem a sensação de que estava em casa novamente?

_Humilhação, não se esqueça._

_Lembra de todas as vezes que falhou ao encontrar a sua família, todos estavam mortos ou perdidos._

_Todo mundo muda._

Aquela pessoa em sua frente respirou fundo, parecia não estar com muita paciência para atender outras pessoas. Ele apenas retirou seu punhal da bainha e cortou todas as amarras dela, deixando-a livre. Ela estava confusa, ele sabia o que havia feito? Mas tinha outras consequências, ele a estava libertando e desafiando a todos. _Mas para onde eu vou?_

_Estou um horror para voltar a fazer o que fazia antes._

Ficou constrangida apenas por pensar que ele estava sabendo do que ela fazia, ao que pertencia em Bravos. _Olha que não sabe de tudo_. De certa forma, seria uma humilhação independente do que acontecesse.

- Não se deve libertar prisioneiros, é desafiar o Rei – era o Greyjoy.

Jon tentou encará-la ao cortar suas cordas e falhou. Ela evitaria o contato visual o máximo que conseguisse, era a mesma coisa que morrer, confessar os seus pecados e esperar uma resposta. De certa forma, ele era o seu orientador e decepcioná-lo era como morrer. Mas ela claramente não compreendia este sistema. Jon se levantou e os olhos da lobinha permaneceram no chão.

- Sor Barristan – Jon chamou ignorando o resto do Pequeno Conselho – Quero uma refeição quente e nortenha, nada de tempero sulista. Nada de vinho, apenas chá com rodelas de limão. Torta de limão também. – ninguém parecia entender a cena, Arya custava a processar aquilo – Quero que ela fique hóspede em um aposento próximo ao meu.

- Me deve explicações quanto a isso! – Aegon ainda estava em fúria, era difícil que a pequena loba cogitasse qualquer outra coisa enquanto aquilo acontecia em sua mente e ao redor – Chega assim, uma put...

- É o meu irmão, - Jon o confrontava explicitamente – mas não lembrarei disso caso ofenda minha irmã novamente.

Sentiu uma longa e quente capa envolver todo seu corpo, era negra como um corvo e logo lembrava-lhe Jon. _Cheiro de casa._

_Winterfell._

Levantou seu olhar pela primeira vez, o seu _irmãozinho _segurava a fina espada que havia lhe dado quando saíram de Winterfell e claramente tinha alguma suspeita que era ela quem estava debaixo daquele véu. Enfrentava Aegon como se fosse um dragão enfrentando outro dragão, mas tendo a aparência de lobo. O tempo havia passado e Jon continuava muito bonito com aquele cabelo negro um pouco mais longo e olhos profundos acinzentados. Ninguém nunca diria aonde ele estaria agora, o mundo sempre foi cheio de ironias. Aegon ainda parecia ser aquele que conhecera, mas é como todos dizem_... quando a fúria de um Targaryen explode..._ e essa frase nunca deixou de ser verdade. Nenhum empunhava armas contra o outro, pareciam que se respeitavam o suficiente para isso.

_As expressões faciais são um caso à parte._

Muitos homens estavam naquela sala e preferiu não prestar atenção na maioria deles, até mesmo Arya não queria processar tantas informações assim em um momento tão confuso quanto aquele. Neste momento que ele percebeu que ela havia levantado o olhar, fazendo com que se aproximasse rápido como um raio. Doeu tanto olhar para ele que logo desviou, não havia como sustentar algo que lembrava tanta a sua inocência e casa, momentos de felicidade e companhia. Pela primeira vez em mil anos... _me sinto em casa_. Só que era uma faca de dois gumes, depois da felicidade de vê-lo vinha a humilhação por ele saber de quase tudo (_deuses!_) de sua vida. Ajoelhado em sua frente, sua mão segurou seu rosto com carinho novamente.

- Coma e descanse – falou baixinho, esqueceu-se de como a voz do seu _irmãozinho _era reconfortante nos dias de tempestade – Durma o quanto quiser, quando acordar eu tenho um presente muito importante. Não desconfie de mim, irmãzinha. Lembra quando falei que muitas estradas dão no mesmo castelo? – ela assentiu levemente, temendo olhá-lo – Estamos no mesmo castelo e tomamos estradas diferentes, como prometi. Promete esperar o meu presente?

Assentiu sem explicar para si o motivo. Era um pouco automático, nunca conseguiu negar nada para o seu _irmãozinho _e mesmo depois de anos, não poderia ser diferente. Poderia ser o Jon Targaryen, Protetor do Norte, irmão do Rei, blablablá, mas continuava o seu Jon Snow de Winterfell. O próprio deu uma analisada rápida em todo o corpo dela, balançando a cabeça em um tom de que não estava gostando nada do que via. Bagunçou-lhe os cabelos antes dela ser levada por Sor Vovô, que a recepcionou com um sorriso aliviado.

(...)

**N/A: capítulo curtinho apenas para poupá-los de taaanta escrita seguida, não sei se gostam de capítulos longos. Obrigada pelos comentários repentinos, talvez o meu 'comenta PORRA' deu certo e eu faço de novo, por favor... comentem essa porra e tenham paciência, não é logo de cara que se entende esta fic. Várias informações surgem a partir dos capítulos e ficar mais claro os dramas profundos de cada personagem. O próximo POV vai ser Jon, são os próximos capítulos. Obs: ngm falou nada, mas me recuperei 100% e estou super feliz com isso hahaha beijos!**


	7. Capítulo VI

Na sala do Pequeno Conselho, ele segurava a espada que forjara para sua _irmãzinha _há muitos anos quando ainda era considerado um bastardo em Winterfell, quando era Jon Snow. Muitos homens estavam ao seu redor, e procurara não se destacar entre eles para analisar melhor a situação. Ficava rolando a espada em suas mãos e milhares de lembranças estavam voltando em sua mente, como se estivesse voltando para o Norte. Naquela época em que aproveitava dos tempos de inocência, das neves de verão com Robb, Arya, Theon e Bran. Era incrível duelar com Robb, tinham um mestre de armas muito bom e sempre se dedicavam bastante ao que faziam. Theon sabia usar um arco muito bem, não como Jon, mas bom como companhia. Bran gostava de histórias_... e hoje vive todas elas_. Já a sua agressiva Arya era a perfeira companheira para risos, aprendiz de armas, equitação e várias missões pelas florestas. Geralmente faziam em segredo e isso causava problemas para Jon, que sempre assumia a culpa. Nunca quis que algo a danificasse.

_Essa jovem se chama 'Agulha', fugiu da guerra de Robb e possui a espada que dei para minha irmãzinha._

Poderia ser, o problema dessa esperança é a vida que essa menina levou. Não entendia como uma jovem conseguia conviver com tantas regras, sofrimento e solidão ao mesmo tempo. Segundo o relato das pessoas, era uma menina e bastante violenta embora os homens sem rosto tenham negado a ligação com ela e que a menina poderia ser executada. _Muita frieza_. Era esse exatamente o problema de pensar que aquela poderia ser Arya. Tinha medo que aquilo a tenha destruído, era impossível imaginar a quantidade de homens que a... _não pense nisso, não pense nisso. Você não sabe se é ela._

_Não passe raiva à toa._

Jon sinceramente torcia para não ser sua tão querida _irmãzinha_.

O irmão não queria conversa com ninguém, entrou na sala sozinho e permaneceu quieto até a menina chegar. Alguns daqueles homens haviam convivido com ela, falavam que era uma jovem inteligente e que sabia organizar as palavras. Muito característico da ordem dela, todos tinham que concordar que ela foi treinada para ser daquele jeito e assim começaram a se perguntarem quem realmente era aquela menina. Ele nem viria se não fosse a insistência do irmão quando estavam no Tridente, Aegon pareceu tão transtornado e em fúria que Jon temeu que o Rei colocasse fogo em toda Porto Real por ter a sua primeira frustração... _mais ou menos afetiva_.

_Apenas eu sei disso._

No momento, Jon não sabia o 'nome' da jovem pois o irmão apenas falava que era uma das cortesãs especiais de Bravos. _Claro que daria merda, eu já sabia_. Eles saíram de Harrenhal em direção a Porto Real e apenas quando estavam chegando se deu conta que o nome de cortesã da menina era nada mais, nada menos, que 'Agulha'. O choque foi tão profundo que ele preferiu se recolher na noite para caçar com os lobos as bestas maiores da floresta naquela noite. Ficou com tanta sede de sangue e não conseguiu se conter, cada besta que abatia tinha um valor simbólico de fracasso como irmão mais velho. Se sentia uma merda de um fracassado. _Lembre-se, ela pode não ser a sua irmã_.

_Mesmo se não for..._

_...onde ela estará?_

Quanto mais o tempo passava, pior ficavam as dúvidas porque tudo começava a fazer sentido. Quando adentrava aquela cidade que não tinha a população tão grande quanto no Verão, percebeu que Fantasma ficara inquieto, caminhando e cheirando por todos os lados. Quis ignorar a reação e conseguiu, era melhor para si. Olhava para o seu irmão, sabia que tinha medo de chegar em Porto Real e ver a pressão que faziam para executá-la.

_Sei que ele a quer viva._

_Também sei que ele a ama._

_E também sei que ele irá seguir o Pequeno Conselho._

O coração do Lobo Branco era muito endurecido por muitos motivos.

_Vida. Inverno. Família._

Não sabia se comportar socialmente e preferia evitar grandes aglomerações em que precisava agir como um 'lorde' e dançar pelo salão como se tivesse sido educado para isso na Patrulha da Noite. Não, odiava quando Arianne organizava aqueles imensos jantares e o deixava como centro das atenções. Odiava mais ainda quando Aegon o colocava ao seu lado nas audiências do Trono de Ferro.

_Pior mesmo é quando surge alguém falando que eu deveria ser Rei._

Preferia ignorar e simplesmente apoiar o irmão, não queria aquilo para si. Gostava de ser o Protetor do Norte, adorava aquela região e seus antepassados. _Nunca trocaria Winterfell por essa merda chamada Porto Real_. O problema do seu relacionamento que se arrastava por anos a fio com Arianne era onde Jon morava, a sua jurisdicação era exatamente o problema para ela.

Arianne quer ficar em Dorne e governar por lá tendo Jon de enfeite.

_Nunca aceitarei ir ao extremo Sul e ainda ficar em uma posição degradante como esta._

Cinco anos de noivado em um relacionamento aberto aceito por ambos lados, a distância é grande e assim ninguém prejudicado. Jon sempre foi muito conservador e não gostava desses arranjos, não queria nada do que ela poderia oferecer e aquela ideia foi de Aegon com Arthur Dayne. _Arrependo imensamente por ter aceitado_. Sempre preferiu ficar só, a Patrulha da Noite fizera com que esta escolha virasse um hábito.

Parecia ser de família, ele e Aegon pareciam ter problema com isso.

E Jon conhecia este último o suficiente para saber o quanto gostava da menina para saber que não queria fazer aquilo, mas precisava. _Precisava manter o respeito do Pequeno Conselho_. Entraram na Fortaleza Vermelha pela manhã durante uma forte nevasca, o tempo piorava dia após dia e havia claras suspeitas de que a guerra não havia finalizado completamente. Fizeram uma refeição quente enquanto os criados arrumavam os pertences (_pelos deuses, como essa menina conseguiu reunir tanta tranqueira?_) na sala ao lado, passando com vários e vários baús de tamanhos diversos e organizando-os por lá. Fecharam a porta apenas por motivo de organização e sistemático, o que Jon nunca entendeu no Sul.

- É uma pecadora que vai queimar nos sete infernos – praguejou Lorde Tarly.

Jon nunca conseguiu perdoar o pai do seu melhor amigo mesmo depois de provar que era um ótimo homem para ter em um campo de batalha.

- Serão os sete infernos mais luxuosos, disso sei – comentou Tyrion comicamente. Jon gostaria de rir, a comida estava entalada em sua garganta com a possibilidade _razoável_ de que ela poderia ser sua irmã._ Mínima, possibilidade mínima_. – Não sei se devemos condenar a jovem por isso.

Lorde Tarly ergueu a sobrancelha, _o lorde detentor dos costumes e da moral._

Deu uma olhada rápida no irmão, este parecia que daqui a pouco entraria em um rompante de fúria que ninguém seguraria. Jon suspirou, aquele seria um longo, longo e longo dia.

- Espionagem direta, e isso é apenas um dos motivos.

- Nós compramos aço valiriano de boa qualidade por metade do preço... – começou o anão, sempre tão cheio de segredos. Jon sempre se perguntou disso mas sabe que quando se pergunta demais... - ...e alguém sabe porque isso acontece?

_Claro que não._

Ninguém pergunta nada quando tudo está funcionando perfeitamente, apenas deixam tudo na mão... da Mão. Os outros homens que faziam a refeição conversavam sobre o corpo da jovem e a aparência, o que Jon procurou não saber e distraiu-se com aquela conversa do aço valiriano de Tyrion. Preferiu deixar Fantasma no Bosque Sagrado para não... _esquece_. Só não queria a presença do seu lobo-gigante naquele momento, sabia que o deixaria inquieto.

- Vende pela rapidez e quantidade, óbvio – respondeu o Tarly com convicção. Era um argumento até bom se não fosse a dificuldade de encontrar e refinar o aço valiriano, era extremamente trabalhoso fazer aquilo, ou seja, _não é assim o raciocínio_.

O grande amigo de Jon balançou a cabeça imediatamente, sorrindo com satisfação.

- Agulha tem comércio de aço valiriano – o Lobo Branco arrepio desconfortavelmente – Vende pela metade do preço porque simpatiza pela causa.

Quando a conversa iria pegar fogo com diversos argumentos e perguntas, inclusive as de Jon, os criados abriram as portas do grande aposento cheio de baús abertos e organizados. Os homens mais importantes de Westeros se levantaram se adentraram aquele cômodo luxuoso e organizado com vários baús de madeira cheios de conteúdos luxuosos. Estavam todos curiosos, alguns andavam com uma maior rapidez, outros devagarinhos mas obviamente curiosos. Até mesmo o Lorde Tarly estava ligeiramente mais interessado do que pensaria que poderia estar. Analisavam o conteúdo um a um com muita atenção.

Menos Jon.

Ele hesitou e nem mesmo conseguiu terminar o seu peito de peru defumado ao molho de ervas finas. Tomou um gole de vinho antes de se levantar da cadeira, de uma forma ou outra ele teria que ir até lá e analisar todas as coisas daquela jovem. O seu irmão já estava lá analisando as sedas que provavelmente ela usara quando esteve com ele nas conversas divertidas. Ele foi contra sua vontade, seus passos hesitavam e tinha vontade de correr e se esconder como se fosse um cachorrinho com medo. Tudo estava se tornando muito difícil para ele naquele momento, assim que entrou naquele aposento ficou claro o quanto ela gostava de aço valiriano.

_Espadas, punhais, facas-de-arremesso, facas-de-ladra._

_Pelos deuses!, será se essa menina não foi uma mulher sem rosto mesmo?_

Agora todos estava convencidos de que ela era a comerciante de aço valiriano que eles tantos precisavam, ou seja, alguém precisava assumir o comando do comércio e já estavam discutindo quem ficaria no lugar dela depois de ser executada. Muitos estavam deslumbrados com as joias que ela possuia, várias eram antes da antiga Valíria e isso significava poder para as Casas, como sempre. _Já planejam saques, depois se dizem civilizados_.

Lorde Tarly pelo menos demonstrava a sua honra ao não roubar nada, apenas admirar.

Havia um baú que tinha apenas coisas que não tinham tanto valor e que os homens começaram a ir a partir do momento que Jon se dirigu até ele. Debruçou sobre o conteúdo, não eram tantas coisas quanto nos outros.

_Garfo de prata. Luvas de lã gastadas. Chapéu esquisito._

Eram objetos, instumentos e vestimentos sem sentido algum. Destoavam do luxo dos outros baús cheios de joias, aço valiriano e finas sedas. Pergaminhos em branco, tecidos velhos fedendo a sangue e mofo, botas que antigamente poderiam até serem bonitas, frascos e mais frascos de cores diversas jogados de qualquer jeito. Parecia ser outra pessoa, uma totalmente diferente da que os outros baús apresentavam.

Era uma pessoa prática, direta e que vivia sob o suporte de lembranças

_Pelo menos foi o que consegui ver._

- Creio que deve ser veneno – Tarly apontou para os frascos. Jon não duvidava já que aparentemente a jovem não era do tipo donzela – Não estou surpreso, elas sempre tem.

Tyrion revirou os olhos.

- É um veneno diferente... – começou o grande amigo de Jon - ...inventado pelos vendedores de escravos sexuais, para quando as mulheres ficassem grávidas e caso não conseguissem tirar antes, estes são de emergência. São muito fortes e... parece que sabe usar, aqui tem os ingredientes.

O estômago dele revirou, arrependeu-se amargamente da refeição que havia feito. _Não é ela, não é ela. Minha irmãzinha está morta, procurei por muitos anos, está morta, morta, morta._

Tyrion pegava os frascos para examinar melhor as substâncias precisando mergulhar fundo em meio às cartas e tranqueiras que estavam misturadas naquela bagunça. O conteúdo daquele baú não interessou aos homens, eles queriam ficar impressionados com a mais fina e culta cortesã existente e não com coisas sem sentido como aquela bagunça extrema. Na medida que o seu grande amigo _cavava_, o Lobo Branco notou um compartimento muito bem escondido debaixo de tudo aquilo e que se misturava com a bagunça.

O compartimento tinha uma cor que se camuflava com os pergaminhos em brancos e agora fazendo-o entender o porque de tantos pergaminhos envelhecidos bagunçados entre objetos pesados. Fingiu que não percebeu nada e esperou Tyrion sair dali até se dirigir ao grande bolso. Quando tirou os pergaminhos discretamente do lugar e conseguiu tocar no objeto...

_...e aqui estou eu com Agulha em mãos na sala do Pequeno Conselho..._

_...mas pense que ainda tem chance de não ser ela, afinal... que merda._

Aegon estava em pé, não conseguia ficar sentado pois sua fúria de dragão começava a tomar conta de si e por isso Jon começava a ficar preocupado com a situação. Torcia, pela primeira vez desde que começara a procurar por ela, que aquela não fosse a sua _irmãzinha _mas tinha pouca esperança disso.

_A esperança é a última que morre, Jon. Lembre-se disto._

Avisaram que a menina já estava a caminho há algum tempo e o Lobo Branco estava em uma fúria silenciosa por acabar de saber por um sussurro que ela estava nas masmorras da Fortaleza Vermelha. Preferiu silenciar pois talvez ela não fosse a sua _irmãzinha _e assim não compraria briga com... _todos._ Assim ouviram passos do corredor ficaram quietos e o irmão do Protetor do Norte continuara inquieto andando para lá e para cá.

Um segundo antes da menina entrar, Aegon posicionou-se em pé e de frente à menina.

_Não tem necessidade disso._

_Ele só está fazendo porque gosta dela e se sentiu traído._

Quando a menina entrou Jon tomou um choque com sua aparência desnutrida e fraca, um véu tampava o seu rosto assim com sua ordem manda. Era fraca demais para andar independentemente e Sor Barristan a ajudava aparentamente com carinho, e assim o Lobo Branco sentiu a respiração falhar. Era baixinha e o longo cabelo castanho-escuro estava bagunçado e cheios de nós, haviam mal-tratado a aparência da menina apenas para humilhá-la porque era a mais _fina e culta cortesã_ existente. Não dava para ver seus olhos e a cor era imperceptível.

Sentiu pena. Muita pena.

Os ossos estavam salientes e ainda a vestiram com roupas de prostituta comum, rebaixando-a mais ainda. _Ela é uma puta, sim, mas a do topo da hierarquia..._

_...é a mesma coisa que um Rei fala de um mendigo._

Não tinha a mínima necessidade de estar toda amarrada pois era tão nítida a fraqueza dela, ossos salientes e o sofrimento... _pelos deuses..._ o sofrimento era palpável. Se sentia explicitamente vulnerável e isso fez com que ele voltasse seu olhar para a Mão do Rei, que hesitava no que poderia falar.

_Meu irmão está em fúria._

- Mentir para um Rei é crime – _Aegon..._

- Pode ser executada por muitos crimes – Jon Connington sempre foi muito cauteloso no quesito espionagem depois de viver tanto tempo em um barco protegendo Aegon... _mas mesmo assim... _– O pior deles foi mentir sobre a ligação com os homens sem rosto apenas para nos ameaçar. Nunca nos misturamos com aquele deus da morte deles, fizemos uma comunicação histórica com eles apenas para saber este fator... determinante.

_Porque ela não fala? Não revida?_

Foi treinada para argumentar, ser culta e carismática. Como não pode saber se salvar em um interrogatório?

A menina permanecia em silêncio olhando para chão claramente se sentindo humilhada por todos. Os conselheiros do seu irmão estavam inquietos em suas cadeiras, muitos homens conseguem jogar com conversas, palavras e vírgulas. É difícil ter paciência para encarar o silêncio de um prisioneiro que obviamente não se importa com o seu destino.

_Como quer fazer um interrogatório depois que se humilha tanto um prisioneiro?_

_Pelos deuses, uma mulher!_

_Pior!, uma menina!_

Aegon andou para a direita, parecia um dragão tentando matar sua presa.

O Lobo Branco, a besta do Norte, sabia que seu irmão fazia isso porque gostava dela.

_Porque a odeia também._

- Pode ser executada – Jon se perguntou se o seu irmão estava em sã consciência, nunca viu esse lado dele.

Ela ficou em silêncio novamente.

- Não falará nada em sua defesa? – _depois de humilhá-la assim, Tyrion? _– Sei que é uma jovem inteligente e sabe o que significa uma execução.

Ele estava convencido que não era Arya, ela nunca choraria em uma situação como esta por causa do orgulho Stark tão famoso por eras e eras no Norte. Lembrava-se que sua _irmãzinha _era bem mais alta e o corpo não passava de uma tábua de passar de roupa. O cabelo longo seria um exemplo que nunca aconteceria, muitas vezes, quase todo dia, ela falava que quando fosse mais velha e fugisse de Winterfell iria cortar o cabelo como o de homem e assim ficaria com assim o resto da vida. Fingiria ser um cavaleiro, um homem o resto da vida. _Não, aquela não é a minha irmãzinha. As coisas não funcionam assim, os objetos se perdem e as pessoas apenas são passageiras em nossas vidas._

Como se pode comparar uma cortesã de Essos com Arya de Winterfell? Elas poderiam ter se encontrado algum dia e terem se protegido, ajudado uma a outra, algo do gênero. _A Arya nunca seria assim, iria mascar aquela máscara como se fosse uma loba enlouquecida... e ela não viveria com um véu, para ser sincero_.

Arya nunca gostou desses costumes, tradições e regras.

Arya nunca aceitaria ou consentiria.

Arya nunca ficaria em silêncio em um interrogatório, sairia xingando todo mundo.

Isso o alivio em demasia.

- Quer uma execução? – perguntou Jon Connington. Ficara se perguntando o que poderiam fazer se não a Aegon a 'perdoasse'... _não seria bom _– Vossa Graça, devo perguntar o porque não retirou o véu ainda?

Claro que foi uma pergunta que todo mundo estava querendo fazer mas não tinha coragem, ou intimidade, o suficiente. O próprio Jon preferira não se intrometer depois que raciocinou que a sua _irmãzinha _definitivamente não seria aquela menina humilhada à sua frente. Todo o Pequeno Conselho, que agora seria tudo menos pequeno, tinha uma certa delicadeza quando lidava com a fúria do dragão que morava em Aegon, que geralmente mostrava quando era cutucado emocional. _Aconteceu quando o ego preferiu tirar a própria tia do Trono de Ferro a sangue e fogo e... quando me conheceu_. Mas acabou tudo bem, pelo menos entre Jon e Aegon.

Por falar no Rei, a sala inteira notou a hesitação que teve ao ser implicitamente obrigado a tirar o véu da menina. O Lobo Branco sabia que o irmão não queria isso, talvez era o único fator que planejava guardar apenas para si... como se fosse um segredo que apenas ele desejava saber. _Algo só dele e que reforça minha certeza que ele gosta dela_. Mas ser Rei nunca foi fácil, tem que se agir como um escravo dos conselheiros em determinadas situação e nesta era uma delas. Andou rapidamente até ela e enfiou a mão naquele pano peculiar que parecia ser mais firme do que parecia, grudado na nuca e pescoço dela, que teve gotas de sangue deslizando em pescoço e colo.

Em um movimento rápido, o seu irmão, o seu tão amado irmão, desembainhou um punhal e cortou aquele pedaço de pano jogando-o ao chão revelando uma menina de traços finos e olhos acinzentados. Rosto bem longo, assim como o de Jon e o da Casa Stark... e de todos os seus antepassados. O cabelo longo e escuro fazia o contraste com a pele branca assim como as neves de verão quando pousava neles, nesta hora que Jon bagunçava os cabelos de sua tão querida _irmãzinha_. Aquela que abandonou os seus votos da Patrulha da Noite apenas para evitar um casamento, que na verdade era uma Arya falsa, frustrando-o imensamente. Aquela que o enlouqueceu por anos a fio em sua procura por toda Westeros. Aquela que o fez desiludir com seus relacionamentos com as mulheres porque elas não gostavam de aprender esgrima como Arya gostava, as mulheres nunca gostavam de aprender o que ele oferecia. Sua _irmãzinha_ sempre aprendia o que ele oferecia. Ela sempre o aceitava do jeito que ele era. Idiota, bastardo, esgrimista, arqueiro, estúpido, irmão, meio-irmão, melhor amigo, companheiro, confidente... _múltiplas faces de uma só pessoa_. O coração batia fortemente e acelerava como nunca antes sentiu, o ódio crescia dentro de si e o lobo uivava como nunca... não sentia a fúria do dragão, sentia o gelo do Norte. Nunca foi um Targaryen por completo.

_Humilharam minha irmã. Minha irmãzinha._

Assim que levantou-se, o filho da puta do seu meio-irmão esboteou-a fortemente ignorando qualquer fator humilhante e degradante. A fúria consumia o Lobo Branco mas tinha que se controlar, _aqui não_. Via as lágrimas dela, o sofrimento intenso e tudo passava por sua mente rapidamente fazendo sentido de como ela havia tido uma vida tão...

_...não consigo definir_.

Tirou todo mundo que estava em sua frente independente de quem era, correndo até eles e sendo mirado por olhares surpresos e consequentemente chocados. Não tinham a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Jon cerrou os olhos, sua vontade era de tirar Garralonga da bainha de praticar fraticídio naquele exato momento.

_Se controle._

- Sua p...

_Se controle._

Empurrou Aegon com força para que ele percebesse que não estava para brincadeira alguma, sabia que qualquer ameaça Jon iria atacar. Não tinha nada a perder naquela hora, se Aegon fosse atacar a sua querida _irmãzinha... matarei_. Ninguém seria estúpido o suficiente para encostar no Protetor do Norte, ter sangue Stark e Targaryen nas veias complicava tanto caso acontecesse algo com ele...

Aegon percebeu muito bem a mensagem que o Lobo Branco passou implicitamente e permaneceu quieto mas hostil. Preferiu não pensar em seu meio-irmão por enquanto e ajoelhou-se perante sua pequena loba envolvendo sua face vermelha e machucada com a mão direita, acariciando-a tentando amenizar a dor.

_Dor._

Sentia tanta dor por ela.

_Ódio._

Sentia tanto ódio por ela.

Pele branca e extremamente pálida provavelmente por falta de alimentos, olheiras profundas de quem não dormia há muito tempo e uma aparência de quem não estava nada bem. Sua _irmãzinha _não o encarava, não olhava em seus olhos porque tinha vergonha e estava humilhada o suficiente para isso. Jon entendia muito bem o que se passava naquela mente tão destruída.

- Olhe para mim – pediu carinhosamente para demonstrar que não era uma ameaça, que não faria mal algum– Por favor.

_Olhe, irmãzinha. Por favor._

Jon estava com muito medo do quanto ela estava destruída internamente, tinha medo do estrago. Não levantava o olha, fugia de quando o seguia e quando pensava que conseguia... _ela fugia_. Arya sempre foi muito boa em fugas mas não teve jeito, a vida a pegou de uma forma que não teve escapatória. Ele estava segurando o seu ódio da melhor forma que conseguiu pois sabia das consequências dos seus atos, foi Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite e sabe como é ter um motim em seu próprio território. Sabia como que o jogo funcionava e iria, naquele momento, se conter. _Apenas agora_.

Nunca sentiu isso por ninguém.

_Mesmo com todo esse sofrimento..._

_...ela ainda tem o cheiro de casa._

Cheiro de Winterfell. Os pinheiros, lobos-gigantes, neve e... _rosas azul-claro da estufa_.

- Há algo que eu não sei? – perguntou Aegon com um tom que Jon não gostou... _ele está com ciúmes_.

_Humilhou a minha irmã e tem ciúmes?_

_Vai tomar no cu, seu filho de uma puta!_

Resolveria aquela situação assim que ela estivesse sã e salva, alimentada e descansada. Deixaria claro o que faria, sua opinião e nada iria interferir em sua vida. Seu ódio era tão grande que poderia reunir a matilha de Fantasma e Nymeria para invadir Porto Real e fazer um Casamento Vermelho à la Fortaleza Vermelha no Inverno. Mas Jon não é um Frey e tem sua honra acima de tudo, _mas que dá vontade..._

Primeiro tomaria medidas práticas porque seu sangue Stark predominava em seu corpo, dominava o Norte e fora o primeiro homem a enfrentar o Inverno. Respirou fundo impacientemente com Aegon, que jazia inquieto mais ou menos próximo dele e de Arya, e retirou o seu punhal de aço valiriano e assim cortou todas as cordas que amarravam a sua tão linda e humilhada _irmãzinha_. Tinha plena certeza que estava sendo alvo de olhares de variados julgamentos, a maioria penetrantes e que concordavam com a fúria do Rei apenas para agradá-lo.

- Não se deve libertar prisioneiros, é desafiar o Rei – Jon nunca gostou de Victarion Greyjoy por sua famosa história sobre como matou a esposa e o tratamento que dava para quem o frustrava. Um ótimo guerreiro e general, um ótimo familiar e um péssimo pai e marido. _Péssimo conselheiro por ser orgulhoso o suficiente para não ajoelhar quando se deve._

O Protetor do Norte não deu atenção ao Greyjoy e continuou a procurar os olhos acinzentados de sua pequena loba, desejava saber o que se passava dentro deles e quão era o seu sofrimento. Localizar sua _irmãzinha_, vê-la novamente e perceber que não perdera o que mais amara em sua vida lá em Winterfell, a sua época da inocência.

Continuava fugindo do mesmo jeito.

- Sor Barristan – _o que ela necessita agora é uma refeição quente e uma cama macia, cuido do resto depois _– Quero uma refeição quente e nortenha, nada de tempero sulista. Nada de vinho, apenas chá com rodelas de limão. Torta de limão também. – _Arya e Sansa amavam tortas de limão, disputavam até... farei com que ela se lembre de nossa infância_ – Quero que ela fique hóspede em um aposento próximo ao meu.

- Me deve explicações quanto a isso! – Aegon exigiu como se estivesse falando como algum subordinado, general ou conselheiro. _Eu sou o homem que ganhou a guerra dele e o homem que o colocou no Trono_ – Chega assim, uma put...

- É o meu irmão, - ele olhava para Aegon e via um rapaz que se sentia rejeitado, agora estava colocando a culpa em quem não tinha culpa. _Principalmente a minha irmã._ Olhos tão Targaryen brilhavam em um tom desafiador em direção à Jon ao mesmo tempo que mesclavam em um tom de confusão e intriga. _Verdade, ninguém sabe..._ – mas não lembrarei disso caso ofenda minha irmã novamente.

Sentia sala tensa, estavam estupefatos com a revelação que havia feito. Ninguém se atrevia a mexer um músculo após processarem que a tão procurada _irmã_ mais nova do Lobo Branco tinha sido descoberta na pior situação _impossível_. Um sangue e nome antigo, eras e mais eras comandando o Norte e lutando contrando o inimigo natural de Westeros. Fizeram um favor ao Sul contruindo a Muralha milhares de anos antes de rachar. Jon tinha sangue natural Stark e toda a população ajoelhava-se por isso, a história mostrava o quanto o sangue era importante naquela luta e agora haviam feito a maior burrada de suas vidas.

Arya tinha as características perfeitas de uma nortenha Stark.

_Humilharam a única mulher com sangue Stark puro_.

Uma brisa passou por eles.

_Ela sente frio. Físico e emocional._

Colocou sua capa negra como um corvo da Patrulha da Noite e quente como as águas termais de Winterfell ao redor daquela pequena loba que estava sem forças até para ser sua tão amada _irmãzinha_.

Sentiu o olhar de Aegon sobre si, era bastante agressivo e... _potencialmente ciumento_. Incrivelmente contraditório, seu irmão nunca agiu como um idiota mimado mas estava se superando a cada segundo que se passava. Pesado como aço, Jon não fraquejou quando o encarou explicitamente pois nunca foi homem fugir de seus conflitos. Não importava se teria que brigar com o Rei, sua _irmãzinha _ficaria debaixo de suas patas de lobo-gigante nem que tivesse que entrar com toda a matilha em Porto Real.

Levou uma surpresa tanto agradável quanto desagradável quando voltou o olhar para a sua pequena loba. Lá estava ela, observando-o encarando Aegon em conflito aberto por ela... _mas pelos deuses_. Conseguiu ver a sua Arya de Winterfell, mesmo muito pouco por conta da intensidade da humilhação sofrida no momento, mas sua lobinha de Nymeria continua viva e Jon mantinha a esperança que ela poderia voltar para ele. Havia muita dor e quando ela percebeu que ele a localizou... escondeu-se novamente. _Tem medo de mim?_

_Porque se esconde de mim?_

- Coma e descanse – tentava deixá-la cada vez mais à vontade, faria dali o seu lar temporário antes de levá-la para outro lugar... _primeiro as necessidades básicas_ – Durma o quanto quiser, quando acordar eu tenho um presente muito importante. Não desconfie de mim, irmãzinha. Lembra quando falei que muitas estradas dão no mesmo castelo? – ela assentiu levemente e ainda o temendo, deviando o seu olhar. _Sei que amará o presente_ – Estamos no mesmo castelo e tomamos estradas diferentes, como prometi. Promete esperar o meu presente?

Ficou contente ao vê-la assentir, era um bom presságio de que as coisas poderiam fluir bem melhor do que pensara. Jon iria recomeçar a vida toda dela, faria tudo a partir do zero apenas por sua _irmãzinha_. Sor Barristan parecia ter se afeiçoado a ela, o que deixou-o satisfeito com aquela proveitosa parceria já que era um habilidoso e experiente cavaleiro. _Ela precisa de muita proteção_. A sala do Pequeno Conselho continuava silenciosa e tensa, sabiam o que haviam feito mas não admitiriam nunca que estavam errados. Não era isso que mais irritava o Lobo Branco, _era tudo_. Havia contido toda a sua raiva enquanto ela estava ali para poupá-la.

Voltou seu olhar para os homens que ali estavam.

A vontade de matar a todos era muito grande, só que eles nada tinham a ver com aquela humilhação... _apenas o meu irmão_. Eram conselheiros que ficavam ao lado do Rei e que costumavam gostar de ver outros sofrendo psicologicamente, afinal, eram jogos.

_Hoje as coisas funcionarão diferente._

- Apenas Tyrion Lannister, Aegon Targaryen, Jon Connington, Victarion Greyjoy e Estrela Negra – exigiu claramente para que não tenha erro algum, nem mesmo colocou títulos para não se enganarem. Houve um intenso burburinho sobre hierarquia social naquela reunião, o ódio de Jon quase o dominava e Tyrion logo notava que mesmo não demonstrando... o Lobo Branco estava chegando ao seu limite – O resto deve sair imediatamente.

Ele falava friamente, quanto mais claro melhor. Seu pai, seu real pai, o ensinou que um homem que dá a sentença deve brandir a espada.

_Um homem deve deixar claro o que tem que fazer. O que ordena que fazem._

Mas sempre tem idiotas por todos os lados para contestar superficialidades que não tinham importância alguma diante do que ele sentia por sua querida lobinha. Tanto sofrimento comparado a... _posição em uma reunião pessoal?_

Como sempre, o pai de Sam adorava espetar as ordens de Jon apenas pela conexão com o filho.

- O Rei...

- SAIAM! – ele estava atingindo o limite, cada segundo a mais significava um ponto de loucura. Era fácil enlouquecer de ódio depois do que presenciou, o desejo de matar a todos e escondê-la do mundo era tentador mas sabia que não poderia fazer isto. _Muita gente depende de minha proteção e liderança_.

O homens, independente da hierarquia, se assustaram com o rompante agressivo dele, que nunca se mostrou tão nervoso ou _louco _em todo a sua vida para outras pessoas, até mesmo para si. O que reforçou o medo daqueles filhos da puta foi que o lobo-gigante albino dos olhos vermelhos chegou atrás de si já deixando claro o que o dono queria que eles fizessem imediatamente.

Um por um, eles saíram rapidamente como cachorrinhos com o rabo entre as pernas. Ninguém ousaria desafiar Jon Snow naquela momento de dor, ódio e sofrimento.

_Jon Snow._

_Talvez seja quem realmente sou._

Por fim, apenas os que ditara os nomes ficaram lá sentados, exceto o seu cruel irmão. Este último permanecia no centro da sala e não sabia dizer se estava chocado, estupefato ou raivoso. Eram muitas revelações para pouco tempo e Jon estava com um pressentimento que um profundo arrependimento crescia verticalmente no Rei. Sabia que havia feito a maior burrice desde que chegou em Westeros, também sabia que Jon nunca mais deixaria com que ele se aproximasse de sua _irmãzinha _novamente. Fantasma fechou a porta para ele, que se aproximou da mesa do Pequeno Conselho.

Tyrion estava assustado com o rompante inesperado dele e, principalmente, com as consequências daquilo.

Jon Connington parecia profundamente perturbado, coçava o queixo e franzia o cenho como todas as vezes que uma preocupação lhe atingia.

Victarion Greyjoy puxou uma cadeira para Aegon se sentar ao seu lado, dando claro apoio ao mesmo. Este último se sentou parecendo que a última coisa que lhe restava eram as acusações e o orgulho. Os dois iriam se basear nisso. _Ele luta contra ela_.

Por fim, Estrela Negra era o cavaleiro da Guarda Real que gerava mais desconfiança em Jon por muitos motivos. O principal e mais recente foi a locomoção precária entre Lançassolar e Porto Real para levá-la, no caso pensara ser 'Agulha'. Tinha todos os motivos para criar hipóteses de que ele sabia quem Agulha era e mesmo assim levou o caso adiante por conta de um _desconhecido motivo_. Gostou de notar que aparentemente o cavaleiro filho duma cavala dothraki ficou tenso ao fitá-lo invasivamente.

Posicionou uma cadeira em frente todos os outros, queria examiná-los para saber qual deles mentiam independente se eram conhecidos, amigos, inimigos ou neutros. _Isso não existe mais, a partir de hoje apenas eu e minha irmã teremos a confiança um do outro_. Quem estava magoado com a situação quem era?

- Você tirou a minha autoridade diante dos outros – acusou o seu irmão sendo apoiado pelo Greyjoy perfeito em batalhas e um cu em uma reunião – Eu sou o...

- EU te coloquei no Trono de Ferro, - jogou na cara algo que todos pensavam mas ninguém falava, _ele humilhou minha irmã... _– EU coloquei aço valiriano nas mãos do seu exército, EU descobri os usos da obsidiana, EU salvei Westeros e dei todos os créditos para você! Enquanto você ganha as batalhas, EU GANHO AS GUERRAS. Aliei as Terras Fluviais com o Vale a partir das ligações Stark e Tully para você, EU ganhei Westeros para você! As terras que conquistou quando chegou aqui foram a Campina, Dorne e Ponta Tempestade... já foi lá pra ver o que o Inverno fez por lá? EU que fiz um acordo Asha Greyjoy na distribuição de alimentos por todo o Sul.

_Humilhação diante dos seus principais conselheiros que nunca souberam disso._

Aegon o fitava como se fosse matá-lo. Era como se os Targaryen fossem acabar se matando algum dia, não seriam uma dinastia que ficaria viva por muito tempo. Tyrion arregalou os olhos, metade das coisas ele não sabia e o resto dos outros ficaram boquiabertos com algumas inutilidades do rei Aegon. _É um ótimo Rei, justo e competente... mas não serve para o Inverno_. Jon Connington era outra que praticamente iria pular a mesa para enforcá-lo, o irmão basicamente fora criado como seu filho e assim se tornara.

- Não nego, Jon Snow – revidou Aegon como se ele importasse com isso... _até me lembra meus tempos de inocência com ela... _– Mas o que esta temática tem a ver com hoje?

O Lobo Branco não sorria.

- Se algum dia eu colocasse essa informações verdadeiras no vento, te aprisionasse e desfilasse pelos camponeses que tanto te admiravam? – perguntou contendo o seu ódio, sabia que eles pensariam muito bem antes de falar alguma coisa. Só não sabiam o quanto a relação com sua _irmãzinha _era profunda – Não seria o suficiente. O que fez com minha irmã foi imperdoável, deveria te torturar e matar assim como fazemos no Norte.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, Jon sabia que internamente o irmão estava terrivelmente arrependido mas o orgulho de dragão o impedia de demonstrar que fora derrotado. _Pior que Greyjoy é um agente influenciador bem filho da puta_. Tyrion só observava pois cada palavra poderia ser uma facada.

Já Jon Connington era um enigma.

_Estrela Negra._

_Esse já sabia que era Arya._

- Fantasma. – era uma ordem clara. O lobo-gigante albino foi sorrateiro e veloz, avançando nas pernas do antigo homem mais perigoso de Dorne e ex-cavaleiro da Guarda Real rancando-as por completo, agonizando em dor. Ao chão e gemendo, não passava de mais um homem à beira do sofrimento e humilhação. Mentalmente fez o lobo-gigante se afastar, os dentes e boca jaziam com sangue inundando-os.

Quando entrou em Fantasma, sentiu o cheiro de medo em todos ali.

_Assim que eu quero._

- Porra!, eu não falei porra nenhuma! – praguejou inutilmente em um sofrimento agonizante.

Morreria alguma hora...

_...talvez daqui muitas horas e agonizando horrores._

- Então, - virou-se calmamente para o filho duma puta. Lembrou-se da imagem de sua pequena loba desnutrida – sabia que era Arya Stark ou não?

- Que? N-não! – _resposta errada._

- Responda certo ou entrarei em você – ele nunca havia ameaçado alguém explicitamente em relação ao ser _warg_, principalmente na frente dos outros. _Sempre foi motivo de medo para os meus inimigos... _– Costumam enlouquecer depois disso, ficarei sabendo a verdade de qualquer forma. Prefere a morte curta e definitiva ou a loucura longa e permanente?

_Medo._

_Inspire medo._

Jon nunca havia liberado essa face sombria em si mas nunca antes viu algo tão grotesco quanto a humilhação de sua _irmãzinha._

_Será se ela já melhorou?_

Analisou o homem com características Targaryen e seus olhos estavam anunciando a verdade.

- Eu e Arthur Dayne.

Engoliu em seco, parecia sangue. Voltara ao tempo da Muralha... _será que levei quatro facadas nas costas novamente?_

Respirou fundo pois precisava levar tudo adiante. Primeiro precisava de medidas práticas e depois começavam as subjetivas. _Mas vai ter troco, ah!, se vai._

- Porque? – perguntou controlando a voz com sucesso. Era um Stark.

- Planejavam casá-la com um Dayne para facilitar o noivado seus, sei lá, Arianne nunca gostou dessa menina – respondeu aos berros embora parecia cooperar bastante... _cruelmente pois ele sabe que irá me perturbar _– porque você sempre falava dela com amor demais, zelo demais e nunca deu muita atenção para mulheres. Arianne me disse que um dia iria caçar sua irmã pra ver se era lá essas coisas que você falava, que praticamente queria transar com ela. Ela falava que você escolhe as mulheres baseado nas características da sua irmã, nunca uma dama da corte ou uma tradicional para casar e ter um bando de filhos para herdar meio mundo. Arianne não sabe de nada – quanto mais ele falava, mais Jon se sentia invadido... _e constrangido_ – Deu uma espada chamada 'Agulha'...

Jon Snow fechou os olhos.

Fantasma terminou o serviço ao arrancar a cabeça daquele infeliz. Teve que respirar fundo para continuar o que começou e não foi fácil ter que voltar ao assunto.

Não conseguiu evitar que aquelas palavras chegassem tão perto de si.

_Mentiras para me atingir._

Necessidade nenhuma de se expôr daquela forma tão sentimental aos outros que ali presenciavam a cena.

_Coloque ordem_

Voltou a atenção para os outros procurando algum sinal semelhante de que sabiam algo mais. A ameaça de que o _warg _poderia ser elevado até a superfície era algo inédito até mesmo para quem o conhecia há um longo tempo. Tyrion encarava o lugar aonde o cavaleiro morto estava, era como se fosse uma dupla traição para a Mão do Rei. A tradicional sensação de como aquele conhecimento tão poderoso estava tão perto e que poderia salvar e poupar tantas... _coisas_. Jon o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber o quanto o arrependimento de não ter pesquisado a fundo estava lhe corroendo.

_Só está começando._

- Pelo menos eu, - começou cautelosamente aquele anão que era inteligente o suficiente para pensar por si. Aegon ainda mantinha o orgulho em pé com o auxílio do arrogante Greyjoy _embora sei o quanto ele está fodido comigo _– não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, Jon.

Ele tinha que conter sua respiração a cada momento para não se descontrolar por qualquer movimento. Vasculhava sua mente em busca das palavras do pai, o seu real pai, sobre disciplina, ordens e honra. Precisava demonstrar a autoridade necessária e deixar todos os elementos sob as suas mãos para dominá-los senão perderiam o respeito. _Lembre-se que ele morreu aqui_.

Deixaria Tyrion para depois já que Jon Connington estava deixando-o de saco cheio. Não falava nem mexia e muito menos fazia alguma expressão de que pensava algo. O que passava por sua mente era um enigma de tal importância que até mesmo o seu filho de consideração estava observando-o com preocupação. Nunca foi do feitio do Connington permanecer em silêncio em uma reunião agressiva como aquela já que adorava apoiar todas as atitudes de Aegon. Este último chacoalhou o ombro daquele homem mais velho, que acordou daquele sonho consciente.

Ele examinou de Jon até Aegon como de seus olhos atravessassem pele, carne e osso. Havia rancor, tristeza e ódio guardado naquele singular olhar nunca antes visto por ninguém ali dentro. Aborrecido, agora demonstrava o quanto a idade pesava em suas rugas e assim o Inverno chegava, o ódio ficava e os sonhos pereciam. Jon entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer...

_...sonhos destruídos._

Por fim, centralizou aquele olhar devastador no Lobo Branco.

- Tem a aparência de sua mãe e cresceu com os Stark, aprendeu com eles, lutou com eles, morreu com eles...

- Não mude o assunto! – interrompeu friamente. – Torturaram, humilharam e quase executaram a minh irmã!

- ...e por isso não irá nos matar – continuou categoricamente e estranhamente seguro... _mas que porra? _– Ned Stark te acolheu fantasticamente e espalhou para os quatro ventos que você era o seu filho bastardo, criando junto com seus filhos. Não nos matará pelo senso de dever Stark que tem em seu sangue e foi construído dia após dia em Winterfell. Rhaegar e eu éramos muito amigos, o reino o amava e ele amava o reino. Tinha tudo para ser um Rei adequado para a época. Estamos todos aqui nesta mesa porque a loba mais nova de Winterfell havia passado na frente do Príncipe no Torneio de Harrenhal na Falsa Primavera, todos sabemos disso. O reino estava em relativa paz saindo de um Inverno e o Príncipe era amado por todos. Rhaegar iniciou a guerra aberta, praticamente extinguiu a dinastia Targaryen, fez o caos em Westeros, eu e mais milhares fomos exilados, milhões foram mortos, e tudo porque se apaixonou por uma loba em que o noivo era um rival antigo, Robert Baratheon. Lutei pelo pai de você, acreditei nele e... falhei. Não me façam ver o reino cair por causa de uma loba novamente, é só...

Foi demais para Jon.

- Guarde essas palavras dentro de sua boca, Connington – ameaçou seriamente, aquele desgraçado havia feito tudo que o Lobo Branco mais odiava que falavam em sua frente: seus pais, então misturou com Arya... _deu tudo errado_. O ódio borbulhava dentro de si, cada vez mais forte e quente. Tyrion fingia que não estava na sala pois sabia que qualquer palavra dita iria sobrar para ele. O velho e rancoroso conselheiro franziu o cenho – Não admito que chame minha mãe desta forma, e muito menos a minha irmã. Ned Stark me criou muito bem e me deu magníficos irmãos, lutei essa guerra pela minha família e pelo Norte do que por todos vocês. Sabem disso mais que eu. Sou sensato o suficiente para não iniciar uma idiotice que Aegon provavelmente faria, tem o sangue puro do dragão e uma ótima desculpa para fazê-lo, mas o Norte nunca esquece. O Norte sempre se lembra.

Era ódio demais para tentar conter naquele lugar que começava a congelar no auge da madrugada. Preferia ver como ela estava do que trocar palavras distorcidas com idiotas que não sabiam o que era procurar alguém por uma vida inteira e ter centenas de frustrações, depois passar por uma cena tão...

_...indescritível_.

_Mesmo se eu quisesse ficar na prolixidade com eles, sei que tenho que vê-la._

Decidiu que não iria olhar para a cara de nenhum deles até ficar mais calmo, tanto que Fantasma teria que ir consigo para fazer guarda no corredor em que era ocupado por Jon e, agora, Arya. Os conselheiros e Aegon sabiam o significado daquela tradicional frase de vingança nortenha que há muito foi usada na época da Guerra dos Cinco Reis e do Casamento Vermelho. O aviso de que não eram ameaças vazias e que poderiam ficar calmos quanto ao futuro, não haveria paz depois daquilo. _Muito pelo contrário, eles abriram a minha ferida mais profunda_. Jon é o Lobo Branco, nada ficava barato para quem o desafiava.

Três dragões no Inverno?

_Não tem como Aegon controlá-los._

Matilhas são diferentes. Os dragões protegem cidades, não territórios.

Levantou da cadeira lentamente encarando cada um, precisava marcar os olhos de cada um deles.

_Conversarei com Tyrion primeiro_. Lançou um olhar significativo para este, que entendeu exatamente o que queria dizer, ou seja, não eram inimigos e sim ponto de auxílio. Sabia em demasia o quanto a Mão do Rei ficou perturbado por não saber as informações que o cavaleiro de Dorne, Estrela Negra, sabia. O descontrole enlouquece todos os homens principalmente os que governam. _Aerys II_.

Em uma rápida examinada em Aegon constatou o ódio espalhando por seus olhos. Jon suspirou exaustamente voltando-se para a porta, tinha sua _irmãzinha _para cuidar e não estava para mais ninguém nos próximos, não sei, até que ela melhorasse e eles voltassem para o Norte.

_Winterfell._

**N/A: não sei se gostam de capítulos lon gos e provavelmente este foi e vai ser o mais longo, tem por volta de 7500 palavras e nunca passo dos 6000, enfim, comentem essa porra pq ela vai ficar séria. Espero que estejam entendendo a fic agora, claro que leva alguns capítulos para saber o que realmente está acontecendo com todos os personagens, todos tem os seus dramas e tragédias. Muito obrigada (FINALMENTE) pelos comentários, sei que essa fic não atraiu a atenção dos meus leitores tradicionais e eu entendo. Criptograma, obrigada pela preocupação (: minha saúde já está quase boa e ficará assim se os deuses permitirem! Hahaha**

**COMENTEM ESSA PORRA, CARALHO**


	8. Capítulo VII

Sor Barristan fazia guarda do lado de fora dos aposentos que a colocou, ficou aparentemente feliz com a aproximação do Lobo Branco. Não era uma das partes mais quentes da Fortaleza Vermelha mas era a que mais lembrava o Norte e por isso escolhera aquele lugar como 'casa' no Sul. Pedira para recolher todas as tapeçarias esquisitas de dragões, armaduras estranhas ou esculturas mais chamativas ainda. Nunca foi um sulistas exagerado que gostava de decorações exóticas. Gostava do Norte, das peles, espadas, armaduras, tapeçarias e decoração tradicionais de lá. Não quis falar alto, não sabia como estava a situação dentro daquele cômodo.

- Como ela está? – perguntou baixo. O coração voltava a acelerar e o nervosismo... _ahh..._

_...será se é possível conter isso?_

O cavaleiro girou a maçaneta silenciosamente abrindo a porta para que Jon conseguisse passar. Ficou satifeito com o trabalho que fizeram naquele aposento quando falou que não queria nada sulista. A sua pequena loba, frágil e vulnerável, mas ainda assim uma loba, dormia profundamente agarrada a dois travesseiros debaixo de seis mantas de peles extremamente pesadas. As criadas retiravam as louças vazias, _graças aos deuses_, rapidamente quando se aproximou da cama de dossel decorada em preto e branco.

Com o rosto relaxado e sem exposto, não havia como ela se esconder naquele momento. Não sabia se aquilo foi saudável ou não, comparar suas lembranças com a realidade era tão cruel que chegava doer. As olheiras eram fundas e todas as partes do rosto estavam inchadas pelo choro. O ódio ainda revirava no estômago no momento em que Arya mudara de posição e foi perceptível onde Aegon a machucou com as unhas e o punhal na nuca. Não conseguiria perdoar seu irmão

_Nunca._

Respirou fundo ao examiná-la outra vez antes de sair do cômodo.

Precisava dormir urgentemente para esquecer o que havia visto e, quem sabe, sonhar com os dias de inocência. Jon nunca se sentiu tão abatido e cheio de ódio...

_...mas preciso demonstrar o contrário._

_Ela precisa de apoio e vou dá-la minha vida pra isso._

- Lady Arya comeu bem e caiu no sono quase que imediatamente – informou Sor Barristan assim que estavam no corredor novamente.

Jon ergueu uma sobrancelha e seu lobo-gigante albino começara a fazer a ronda noturna naquela torre.

- Houve algum problema?

- Perguntou onde Vossa Alteza estava.

_Ódio._

Não acreditava que mesmo depois do que Aegon havia feito com ela, a mesma ainda queria saber onde estava e procurando por ele. Sabia o que sentia mas queria ignorar, não era saudável. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia. _Ciúmes_.

Jon estava puto de raiva. Cerrou os dentes, ela poderia estar delirando.

- Não deixarei Aegon chegar perto dela.

Era algo estranho e selvagem que nascia no peito de todo homem que entrava em fúria por causa de uma mulher. _Ciúmes_.

Sor Barristan pareceu confuso com a reação atípica do Lobo Branco.

- Não estou falando do Rei, Vossa Alteza.

Um lobo havia comido a sua língua enquanto seu rosto esquentava obviamente constangido.

_Além de bancar o ciumento e idiota, resolvi surtar._

_Pelo que vejo, o Inverno chegou agora._

(...)

Não foi capaz de dormir uma hora sequer por inúmeros fatores cada um pior que o outro. Sonhos que nada mais era que pesadelos do passado que vinham para o presente, o que aconteceria caso não tivesse atendido o pedido do irmão de ir até Porto Real ver a menina que na verdade era a sua pequena loba. Juntando todo o seu sofrimento, ressentimento, ódio e frustração, o Lobo Branco não relaxou por minuto algum e quando dormiu foi por exaustão. Não esperou os criados chegarem, tomou um banho simples ali mesmo e colocou roupas mais quentes.

_O Inverno está piorando._

Falavam que estavam na Falsa Primavera.

_Por favor, que isso não seja verdade._

Jogou sua tradicional veste negra de corvo em suas costas e assim tomou rumo o mais rápido que pôde, apenas pegando Garralonga. Fantasma já se posicionava ao lado de Sor Barristan para defender o aposento onde sua _irmãzinha _estava acomodada e, pelo visto, ainda estava por lá. Jon esperava que ela não saísse... e não tinha muitas chances de isso acontecer.

Ainda exausto e olhos ardendo, ele já não sentia sono. Era assim quando ficava perto dela, pelo menos foi o que descobriu.

- Então...? – perguntou custando a se controlar.

_Você não é um rapazinho. Se controle._

- Ainda dorme, Vossa Alteza -_ ...vossa alteza... _– Não se passou muito tempo desde que se recolheu.

Suspirou exaustamente, nem sabia mais o que fazer consigo. O pior era que o próprio Sor Barristan Selmy sabia disso porque sua experiência tanto de vida quanto de combate permitia com que enxergasse muitas coisas além do que elas realmente parecem que são. Principalmente no caso em que Jon estava inserido. Tudo que menos queria fazer era encarar o resto da Fortaleza Vermelha sem ter Arya ao seu lado, _já ao contrário..._

_Ela deve dormir o tempo que quiser, seu idiota._

Jon, de tão ansioso, estava quase colocando a carroça na frente dos bois. De certa forma, a ansiedade conseguia conter e fazer com que ele esquecesse uma pequena parte do seu ódio que borbulhava dentro de si. Fazia parte de um funcionamento temporário.

_Só que..._

_...é temporário._

Poderia ser um Stark, o mais honroso deles ter sido o pai de criação e ainda o melhor sangue nortenho nas veias. Suportava a dor, raiva sofrimento e frio em qualquer lugar com qualquer um e lutando contra qualquer coisa. Estivera em muitas situaçoes fazendo muitas coisas contra muitas coisas. Se conteve em todas elas e sempre deu certo quando seguiu o seu instinto. _Mantive minha honra._

Mas porque eu seu sangue fervia tanto?

_Fúria de dragão?_

Era como se estivesse sendo consumido por chamas internas.

- Vossa Alteza está bem? – olhou para Sor Barristan já sabendo exatamente o que ia fazer. – Há algo que posso fazer?

Balançou a cabeça tranquilamente, aquele tão honrado e valente cavaleiro merecia tudo de melhor do mundo e não o ódio sendo despejado de uma ferida aberta do Lobo Branco.

- Fique com minha irmã e não deixe ninguém passar – ordenou virando as costas e tomando o seu rumo – Fantasma atacará com minha permissão caso alguém se aproxime dela.

Nunca foi homem de ter vigias perto de si para reforçar o seu comportamento, não era homem de ser reforçado por outros. Jon sempre foi um homem só. Um solitário que era segurado por uma só espada de aço valiriano ganhada por um incrível acaso e não tão acaso assim. Pensando assim, nunca houve conspirações grandiosas para levá-lo até aos céus ou aos infernos.

Como corvo, selvagem, soldado, general, enfim, sempre foi de merecimento.

_Nunca precisei de ninguém para chegar aonde cheguei..._

_...e Aegon que precisou de mim._

Não seria matar aquele filho de uma puta que resolveria o ódio. As consequências eram gritantes, ele não era um maldito Jaime Lannister e muito menos queria estragar a relativa paz que se instalou ao Sul. No Norte, o território era completamente seu. A supremacia era clara e as ordens, feitas à risca. Não era à toa que o chamavam de Lobo Branco.

_Não é por causa de Fantasma._

Já amanhecia e os vidrais da Fortaleza Vermelha iluminavam os grandes salões e escadas prontos para serem frequentados por sulistas e alguns nortenhos em busca de ajuda já que não sabiam mais como viver no Norte. _Um lugar duro, mas próspero_. Muitos deles eram as antigas Casas vassalas dos Stark acostumadas com alguns luxos, criados e coisas do gênero. Fugiam com medo do frio e pobreza.

_Pobreza material, e não fome._

Gostavam de desfilar mas ainda era cedo e fazia muito frio.

Chegando ao grande salão do Trono de Ferro, encontrou-o desolado e parcialmente iluminado pelos vidrais elaborados. Mesmo de manhã, a luz do sol no Inverno não era assim tão relevante quando no Verão. Até nisso era difícil conviver com a natureza nestes dias de dificuldade. Estava vazio e os passos de Jon ecoavam no mármore polido e ricamente trabalhado.

Ninguém estava lá.

Andou a passos largos e firmes em direção ao Trono de Ferro. Eles ecoavam sonoramente.

Só havia Jon...

_...e Aegon._

Ele o encarava sentado do alto do Trono de Ferro com a coroa do dragão de três cabeças no topo da cabeça, os olhos draconianos analisando-o como se nem fossem irmãos. Jon ignorou o pensamento do que Rhaegar poderia pensar deles, afinal, o próprio Lobo Branco retribuía esse sentimento em maior intensidade.

Nunca pensou que o odiaria tanto, que desejasse tanto a sua morte. Tinha que tomar cuidado para não descer a mão da espada até Garralonga porque ele também estava com sua Valíria. Um fator intrigante...

_...nenhum cavaleiro da Guarda Real está aqui_.

Só tinha um motivo.

_Ele sabia que eu ia procurá-lo._

_Filho da puta._

Um pensamento rápido como um raio invadiu a sua mente.

_E se Aegon tivesse transado...?_

Ela poderia ter essa... merda... mas se fosse com Aegon...

_...eu o mataria independente de reino._

Parou na metade do salão pois não iria dialogar com aquele filho da puta como soberano e vassalo. Eram irmãos por causa de uma guerra e um caso de um ninguém se sabe se foi estupro, então tudo já começou errado. _Como algo que começa errado pode finalizar bem?_

O irmão levantou e se direcionou até onde Jon estava, ficando a três passos de distância. O que viu em seus olhos valirianos o surpreendeu, poderia esperar vários sentimentos e ressentimentos vindos do irmão mas nunca pensou que...

_...inveja seria um deles._

Aegon sabia que estava errado mas não admitia porque a quer para si novamente, o que Jon nunca deixaria enquanto ele vivesse. Tinha que se lembrar que o irmão era um Targaryen puro e do sangue de Valíria.

Esperaria que ele falasse, o silêncio sempre foi um dos seus melhores aliados.

- Uma cortesã esquisita financiada pela Banco de Ferro de Bravos com ligação com a Casa do Preto e Branco – argumentou seriamente arrependido. Aegon não era um monstro... _apenas quando está em fúria _– O que faria?

- Manteria presa em uma torre confortável para que tenha todas as necessidades básicas supridas e que fosse apenas interrogada por nós dois e Tyrion. – respondeu rispidamente, era o que qualquer homem honrado faria – Independente se fosse minha irmã, acha mesmo que alguém confessaria qualquer coisa depois de tanta humilhação?! Como acha que posso olhar para você da mesma forma de antes?!

Os lábios do Rei se tornaram uma fina linha de aborrecimento.

- Já disse que não sabia quem ela era! – gritou impacientemente e mandando embora os cavaleiros que apareceram no salão – Foi espionage...

- Espionagem é o caralho! - acusou indignado com a infantilidade mórbida do irmão – Eu deveria cortar o seu pescoço por isso, Aegon. Eu juro que deveria! Mas sou seu irmão e não um fraticida. Você ficou com raiva porque se sentiu traído por uma coisa que nunca aconteceu, ainda mais ela sabendo que eu estava assistindo!

O idiota teve que respirar fundo para conter os ânimos, Jon sabia que era difícil até para Aegon se acalmar naquela hora... _mas tenho o meu direito de exaltar_.

- Irmão, - começou sobriamente após respirar fundo novamente – me perdoe.

- Não. – _que? _– Vai se foder.

- Por favor, irmão – implorou novamente, a fúria havia desaparecido de seus olhos para o agradecimento eterno do Lobo Branco – Me salvou tantas vezes e a única coisa que você realmente fez questão... eu fodi com tudo. Me dê uma chance, por favor? Me perdoe? O Inverno não foi embora ainda, como sua família materna diz? O lobo solitário morre...

- ...mas a matilha sobrevive – terminou uma voz feminina firme entrando no grande salão do Trono de Ferro com Fantasma e Sor Barristan a tiracolo. Vestida em um roupão de dormir negro masculino (_o meu_) e o bagunçado e longo cabelo preso em uma trança mal-feita, sua pequena loba ainda estava pálida exibindo fundas olheiras roxas e um levíssimo sorriso de lado. Mancava mas pelo menos não precisava de ajuda para andar, o lobo-gigante albino a acompanhava lado a lado caso ela precisasse segurar.

Ela vinha do mesmo caminho que ele, virando-se para encará-la com um sorriso contido mas plenamente alegre. Há muito tempo Jon não sentia tamanha... _sensação inexplicável_.

Ignorou a presença do irmão ao se aproximar rapidamente checando se estava tudo bem, duvidando até da existência de sua _irmãzinha_ naquele momento. Muito irreal, até. _Fraca, sim, mas ficará forte rapidamente._

_Uma Stark_, pensou orgulhoso.

- Como sabia...? – perguntou sorrindo acariciando o seu rosto ternamente. Percebeu que ela ainda não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, _agora por vergonha_. A pequena loba tinha o rosto violentamente ruborizado depois da aproximação do Lobo Branco.

Arya deu de ombros.

_Ela evita olhar para Aegon também._

_Filho da puta._

- Fantasma.

Olhou para o lobo-gigante, que abanou o rabo alegremente. Ficou tão envolvido em seu ódio e confusão na relação de irmãos que mal prestou atenção em outros fatores, só para ter uma mínima amostra da intensidade de seus sentimentos. Mesmo assim foi um ótimo presente vê-la 'bem' e que poderia melhorar rapidamente mesmo debaixo daquele maldito teto.

Mas havia algo que Jon queria bloquear a todo custo.

_Ignore._

_É o melhor que você faz_.

- Não acha que dormiu pouco? – perguntou preocupado, já pensando que seria melhor tirá-la daquele lugar que logo estaria cheio. Ignorou Aegon mas sentiu um olhar nada agradável em suas costas.

- Nunca fui de dormir muito, _irmãozinho_ – o coração endurecido e congelado do corvo bateu fortemente, contraindo todo o corpo daquele ser tão castigado pela vida e neve. Não conseguiu sufocar um sorriso de alegria e alívio, beijando a testa dela em recompensa de uma palavra tão desejada, amada e procura por tantos anos. _Uma palavra tão simples... _– Q-quero c-c-comer m-m-mais um p-pouco.

Explicitamente com vergonha, aquela era a sua real _irmãzinha _e não aquela cortesã que todos pintaram para ele.

Assentiu levemente bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo da menina, pegando em sua mão no intuito de ajudá-la a andar, entretanto, o significado era bem maior que isso. Sua lobinha entendeu imediatamente sorrindo de volta mas ainda assim não encarando-o.

- Nosso pai disse que eu deveria te ensinar os bons modos já que você batia em todos os meninos que tentavam falar com você nos bailes – relembrou como se fosse ontem, o que tornava tudo mais doloroso do que parecia. Seu coração saltou... _seus olhos brilharam_ – Lembra-se?

- Claro que sim – respondeu com aquele tom de que sempre sabe tudo, _como antes _– Era horrível ficar sentada com aquelas éguas falando coisas que eu não entendia, tinha um que sabia mais de bordado que eu!

- Eu lembro disso – ele riu. – Tinha também o que você furou o traseiro com o garfo no jantar.

Saíram da sala do Trono de Ferro com os olhos do irmão em suas costas, mesmo assim ele respeito o espaço de Jon e não foi atrás ou incomodou o momento familiar entre eles. Pelos corredores, procuravam os lugares em que não havia ninguém.

- Ele disse que eu estava segurando o garfo do lado errado e aí eu resolvi ensinar onde pode se enfiar o garfo.

- Foi difícil te ensinar a segurar o garfo por você ser canhota – confessou rindo – Vários e vários exercícios, foi aí que te apresentei a esgrima. Aí você aprendeu facilmente os bons modos quando eu falava que seria o presente das aulas.

- Começamos a esgrima com garfo? – perguntou confusa – eu pensei que foi com um galho.

- Não, - respondeu lembrando de algo... que teria que falar, _é grandinha o suficiente _– foi com um garfo de bronze roubado da cozinha de Winterfell mesmo. Depois você sumiu o garfo e tive que improvisar em galhos, aí ganhando habilidade iniciei as espadas de treino mais finas. Falando nisso, pensei que você esticaria mais.

Pela primeira vez, para a satisfação eterna do Lobo Branco, sua _irmãzinha _riu uma pouco mais confortável.

_Ela é uma Stark._

_Iremos superar juntos._

- Para sempre baixinha, _irmãozinho_.

'_Irmãozinho'._

Era tão incrível como uma palavra tão simples poderia ter um efeito tão incrível.

- Catelyn Stark me odiava tanto que proibiu centenas de vezes a nossa aproximação – comentou já iniciando o assunto tão delicado... _pelo menos para mim_.

- Não concordo com muitas atitudes que ela teve, mas é até compreensível a reação que ela teve já que nosso pai, ou melhor, meu pai disse que você era seu bastardo – justificou justamente embora o que Jon falaria destruiria a imagem da mãe... _será justo isso? _– O pior é pensar que ela ainda está viva junto com todo mundo da nossa família, nem sei o que vou falar para eles. Já imagino a cena, pelos deuses! Mas não sou Sansa para deixar passar as coisas e não perceber, porque puxou esse assunto?

_Inteligente e astuta como uma loba._

Catelyn Stark apontou o dedo na cara dele e o ofendeu...

_...porque hesito em fazer o mesmo?_

- Sua mãe descobriu e ficou uma semana sem falar com _nosso_ pai, sabia? – _vá com calma..._

- Não, continue.

- Nosso pai argumentava que eu era a única pessoa que você ouvia – _...calminha..._

- Disso eu sei – afirmou com segurança. _Bom_.

- Éramos muito jovens, nossas brincadeiras eram as mais...

- ...legais, eu pulava em suas costas o tempo inteiro e fazia você ficar no meu quarto até eu dormir para que eu não sentisse medo – sua _irmãzinha _ria dolorosamente para ele – Eu nunca quis que ninguém ficasse sabendo por motivos óbvios. Sempre me perguntei sobre o porque de você ter parado de ir uma semana antes da minha ida à Porto Real... ah!, e também ter falado que entrara escondido em meu quarto para me dar Agulha.

Hesitou por alguns segundos e sua lobinha, como sempre, percebeu.

É uma Stark, sempre sabe quando há algo errado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou diretamente e com a voz firme, encarando-o com aqueles olhos acinzentados começando a recuperar suas forças para a próxima batalha a ser disputada. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer por todo seu corpo sofrendo para bloquear diversas reações que não poderiam, não _deveriam _existir dentro de si. Um olhar tão familiar e tão diferente, era como se estivesse nu diante de uma mulher imbatível em uma guerra em que a derrota era certa. – Quero uma resposta agora, _irmãozinho_.

Engoliu em seco.

_Que bom que Bran controla esse passarinho de Westeros._

'_Bom'...?_

Abriu a porta do seu quarto decorado em negro e cinza, deixando-a passar primeiro e assim entrando. Espaçoso e inserido na neblina, era assim que gostava de viver pois lembrava Winterfell tanto no Inverno quanto no Verão. Caminhou até o meio do quarto com a pequena loba lhe observando, _agora sou eu que evito olhá-la._

_Ironias da vida._

Outra observação era como o poder de regeneração de sua lobinha era poderoso e adaptativo.

- Na maior parte das vezes conseguia dormir rápido quando eu estava por lá – começou melancólico, era difícil lembrar daquela época – Os anos passaram e as cobranças femininas aumentaram, você não conseguia lidar muito bem com isso. Ficava acordada até mais tarde com a perspectiva de que daqui alguns anos poderia ser prometida a algum idiota qualquer e ter filhos com ele, coisas que Sansa sempre sonhou. Quando Robert Baratheon chegou, nossa... você quase não dormia e eu passava as noites lá, já que não tinha nenhum compromisso, era um bastardo. A última vez que te ajudei a dormir foi quando Catelyn Stark me esperava com cinco cavaleiros em meu quarto.

Preferiu não assistir a reação dela, que aproximou rapidamente abraçando-o por trás. Claro que já imaginava o que acontecera, as consequências e do que fora acusado. Ao mesmo tempo tentou sufocar as mesmas reações que não poderia, não _deveria _ter. Era difícil, mas necessário não se permitir a essas... _tentações_.

- Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu – pediu, _na verdade ordenou_, abraçando-o fortemente por trás.

- Me acusou de... _você sabe_ – as palavras não conseguiam sair. Suspirou exausto e ao mesmo tempo admirado com a capacidade regenerativa dela. _Nymeria._

- Não sei se você não me falar, _irmãozinho_. – dessa vez ela conseguiu ser mais doce apoiando a cabeça em suas costas – Já sabe algo vergonhoso meu, não acha justo comigo saber algo semelhante seu? Mesmo sendo falso, é claro.

Notou que ela se sentiria melhor se houvesse uma troca de lembranças vergonhosas que comprometiam ambos. Sabia que era importante saber que estavam em um mesmo patamar e assim deixá-la confortável para olhar em seus olhos sem _muita _vergonha. Jon compreendia essa necessidade embora sentia o quanto aquilo era invasivo. _Arya nunca foi uma dama da corte, muito menos uma Sansa Stark que aceita as cortesias._

_Arya é uma loba e..._

_...lobas querem igualdade._

Culpou-se pelo rumo da situação, nada teria acontecido se ele não voltasse em seus tempos da inocência em Winterfell, aqueles tempos que Catelyn Stark fez questão de apagar em sua memória e assim ninguém se opôs quanto a saída dele para a Patrulha da Noite.

Olhava atrás da janela em direção a neblina, mas nada via.

- Falou que já estava me vigiando há algumas semanas, todas as noites me esperava sair do seu quarto independente da hora... – suspirou ao acessar a lembrança, era demasiadamente desagradável - ...e quando mencionou o fato para nosso pai, ele ficou feliz porque Bran ajudava Lyanna a dormir quando era criança. Essa história não convenceu sua mãe, então enviou cavaleiros atrás de nós todos os dias para nos vigiar. Ela me acusou de manipulação te jogando contra Sansa, abuso físico nos treinos de esgrima e arco, falou que eu agredia a filha para descontar a raiva que tinha dos Stark. Os cavaleiros não permitiram que eu negasse as acusações. A próxima foi pedofilia seguido de abuso sexual por te visitar todos os dias. Nunca te fiz nada.

Pressionava sua mandíbula com força, nunca admitiu aquela humilhação na frente de todos aqueles cavaleiros renomados. _Humilhação_. Os olhares eram mortíferos, pareciam que até eles tinham tomado as dores e a perspectiva de Catelyn Stark. Haviam perseguido o bastardo de Lorde Eddard Stark durante semanas e construindo um ódio irreversível a cada momento em que examinavam-no. Era como se ele tivesse feito algo. Catelyn Stark nem tinha terminado de acusá-lo e os cavaleiros já o socavam, chutavam, colocavam contra o chão enquanto o sangue escorria por todo o chão de mármore acinzentado polido. Uma lembrança humilhante porque ninguém acreditou no que ele nem tinha começado a falar, mas a acusação era de longe a pior coisa que já acusara.

_A pior injustiça de sua vida._

Nunca esqueceu o olhar de satisfação daquela mulher que se dizia tão honrada, digna e entregue aos deveres familiares. Um brilho que não tinha como Jon esquecer, assim como a primeira e única vez que a visitara nas Terras Fluviais para aceitar o que trato que ela estava propondo. _Ironias_. Aceitou porque beneficiava aos interesses dele e Aegon, mas a real vontade do bastardo Jon Snow era massacrá-los cruelmente com sua matilha. Por mais que Lady Stoneheart estava em sua frente, Catelyn Stark ainda estava lá para acusá-lo novamente.

_Ficou pior._

_Muito pior._

Em Winterfell, apenas quem conheceu Bran e Lyanna Stark acreditou na versão de Jon Snow. Inclusive Ned Stark, defendendo-o com garras e presas de Catelyn Tully, que não entendia tamanha proteção de apenas um bastardo.

Foi para a Patrulha da Noite por pura conveniência, ninguém o impediu ou contestou sua escolha.

_Todos desejavam que eu desaparecesse para nunca mais voltar, verdadeiro ou não._

Um bastardo rejeitado cruelmente.

_Humilhação_.

Nunca irá se esquecer dos olhares acusadores em alguns lugares que passava no castelo, brilhos cruéis porque Arya sempre foi muito mais querida pelos servos do que Sansa, afinal, ela os tratava como pessoas e não como objetos com finalidades próprias. Alguns homens de Robert Baratheon ficaram sabendo do que havia acontecendo e ficaram fazendo troça do bastardo de Winterfell, não acreditavam que o filho de Eddard Stark poderia ter este tipo de conduta... _mas não perdiam a chance de me cutucar_. Não podia reagir, era proibido de reagir. O seu pai o proibiu.

_Humilhação._

Proibido de andar pelo salão.

Proibido de circular no círculo íntimo de Winterfell, onde era o seu quarto.

Proibido de comer com os irmãos.

_Só me restara Fantasma, até meu pai afastou..._

_...e com motivo._

Lady Stoneheart, ou melhor, Catelyn Tully esclareceu um motivo que passou por minha mente embora dito em voz alta alterava completamente o valor do problema. Como sempre, aquela mulher complicou e o humilhou publicamente novamente... dessa vez socialmente pior. Já era um homem-feito e estava enfrentando a guerra do gelo e fogo liderando Westeros, lidaria melhor internamente com isso. _Pelo menos era o que eu pensava_. Externamente soube como se comportar e assim começaram a considerá-la uma louca...

_...já outros começaram a ter certeza da minha paternidade._

Assinando o tratado de paz e território, Catelyn Tully não perdeu a oportunidade de acusá-lo pois sofrera uma derrota amarga para o seu ex-bastardo. _Para ela, serei sempre um bastardo..._

_...pois nunca deixou de acreditar naquele absurdo_.

Como um rapaz de catorze anos poderia lidar com uma humilhação como esta?

_Com a minha amada irmãzinha?_

_Quem mais amo em minha vida?_

Debaixo de uma nevasca devastadora em que fez todo o seu exército ficar por lá durante uma semana encarando os mesmos olhares da época em que foi humilhado injustamente. Aconteceu no primeiro dia, assinando o tratado na principal mesa do salão de refeição rodeados pelos membros mais importantes da Irmandade Sem Bandeiras. Rhaegal se situava agarrado na torre mais alta do castelo, repelindo qualquer ataque dos Outros, que nunca se aproximavam de um território quando um dragão o protegia.

Caindo aos pedaços, a rapariga desgraçada terminou e devolveu a pena repleta de pus e pele apodrecida. Lembra que pensou: _'Só falta ter uma macumba nessa porra'._

- Obrigado, Lady Stoneheart – agradeceu formalmente... _'vadia desgraçada que fodeu com a minha vida'._ – Foi uma proposta sábia e vantajosa para ambos lados.

_Olhos mortíferos_.

Jon não vacilava. Encarou aquela mulher que tanto o humilhou e naquele momento, naquele exato momento, sentiu que aquilo ficaria pior. Organizou-se mentalmente e tentou se preparar para o que poderia vir, tinha sangue de lobo e sangue de dragão. _Posso enfrentar Caminhantes Brancos, selvagens e homens_. Palavras ditas, palavras malditas, era o medo do Jon Snow de Winterfell. Não havia um dia que não pensasse nas acusações contra ele quando estavam no Norte.

Sem uma expressão facial exata por causa do pus que escorria, era como se encarasse um ser apodrecido em estado permanente de rancor.

_Infeliz foi quem conseguiu o feito de fazê-la voltar a falar._

- Quando me falaram meu Ned nunca teve um bastardo, - a voz rouca soava como se fosse uma sentença definitiva. Passou seu olhar por todo aposento, os homens daquela morta-viva prestavam atenção como nunca em um dos homens mais importantes de Westeros – rezei aos Sete como nunca, pedindo perdão todas as vezes que fiquei magoada com ele. Foi o homem mais honrado que Westeros já viu... - _...não duvido disso... _- ...mantendo a promessa que fez para Lyanna no leito de morte mesmo com o melhor amigo querendo todos os Targaryen mortos. Teve muita sorte de nascer com uma aparência tão Stark. Um alívio grande seguido de uma certeza cruel.

_Não._

- Assuntos pessoais não são discutidos em reuniões políticas, Lady Stoneheart – alertou duramente.

_Não aqui._

_Não agora._

Foi um momento desesperador porque além de ser uma reunião importante, era um trato que decidiria a posição do Trono de Ferro para Aegon e assim a supremacia Targaryen em Westeros. Qualquer erro seria fatal e Jon não poderia admitir nenhum. No final, tudo aconteceu bem e o irmão subiu ao Trono de Ferro com um triunfo nunca antes visto. _Apenas minha imagem ficou queimada na Irmandade Sem Bandeiras_.

- Estou com a minha família, Jon Snow – não perdia tempo com colocações formais, ela sempre seria a Catelyn Stark que conhecera em Winterfell – Pelo menos a que você não manipulou para ficar longe de mim. Bran e Rickon ao Norte sob sua asa de corvo, como sempre.

- Como disse anteriormente, - repetiu friamente – assustos pessoais não são discutidos em reuniões políticas.

Poderia ser Jon Targaryen, Vossa Alteza, Protetor do Norte, Lobo Branco, Segundo Dragão ou qualquer outro. Para Catelyn Stark, ele seria para sempre Jon Snow, o bastardo insignificante e digno de todo seu ódio.

- Não duvidei da mensagem que recebi sobre a sua real paternidade - _filha da puta._ Notou que nenhum deles sabiam de nada e a curiosidade já rasgava o ouvido... assim como uma potencial raiva. Fitou-a friamente, não podia fazer nada estava com as mãos atadas já que havia conseguido tudo que queria dela – Rhaegar Targaryen, o homem que sequestrou Lyanna Stark e ninguém sabe se foi por amor ou loucura. Jon Connington e Sor Arthur Dayne disseram que foi por amor, pessoalmente não me importa o que motivou o sequestro. O que interessa foi a gravidez e o resultado, Jon Snow... que abusou da minha filha tão parecida com Lyanna Stark quando criança. – todos lançaram aqueles olhares cruéis e acusatórios que já havia visto quando mais novo. _Talvez estivesse mais preparado por ter lidado por muitas coisas, muitas escuridão dentro de si _– Hábitos de família, não?

Só havia uma ameaça que não se resumia a uma só pessoa.

- Está acusando o segundo dragão, Lady Stoneheart. – lembrou-se da firmeza de sua voz, e da satisfação já que ninguém poderia contestá-lo por causa de sua autoridade– Isso é acusar a Casa Targaryen por crimes que não há como provar pois é minha palavra contra a sua, assim sei que meu irmão saberá que nunca minto. Mantenha sua língua venenosa dentro desta sua boca apodrecida pois sou quem vence a guerra que a senhora tem tanto receio de perder. Nunca encostei um dedo na minha irmã, ela tinha pesadelos porque a senhora a obrigava a ensinar cortesia e feminilidades que não estavam de acordo para uma menina com a personalidade dela e de apenas oito anos. Faça o que quiser com a Irmandade Sem Bandeira e o Vale desde que não interfira em _meus _interesses de Protetor destes territórios que foram anexados ao Norte.

_Foi uma das suas melhores vitórias._

Mas os olhares acusatórios e as palavras venenosas não o fizeram dormir naquela noite, e na outra... e na outra.

_Durante meses._

- Jon, – Arya chamou-lhe fazendo com que saísse daqueles pensamentos tão íntimos que invadiram sua mente, foi como se o passado invadisse sua consciência e simplesmente acabou ignorando o presente – nunca soube disso.

O abraço quente daquela menina que mudava quando ficava por perto daquele corvo apertava um pouco acima do quadril por ser bem mais baixa. Não era para sentir sensações que estava sentindo, não _deveria _sentir ou se _permitir_. Um sentimento confuso em que se misturava hesitação e um desejo ligeiramente fraternal, _entretanto_, havia um fator que diferenciava este último elemento. Respirou fundo antes de responder, era uma ironia muito grande tê-la por perto quando que há algum tempo encontrara com a vadia desgraçada que o acusou injustamente.

- Apenas sua mãe e nosso pai - _...e metade de Winterfell._

- Isso é loucura! – exclamou soltando-se do abraço para o seu alívio, _ou não_, agora virando-se para encará-lo frente a frente. Não sou passar em palavras o que sentiu, sabia que a inocência de sua _irmãzinha _havia sido assassinada cruelmente mas o brilho em seus olhos eram tão dignos de luta, guerra e insistência. Eram olhos de sobrevivência, _não há nada calmo aí dentro._ Jon descobriu-se insuportavelmente atraído por aqueles olhos irrefreáveis em um momento raro de... _afeto_. Era raro, sabia que sim. _Linguagem corporal forte, dura e expressiva, não há como corporar Arya com Arian... o que está... ? _– De onde ela tirou essa idiotice? Como pôde pensar que poderia fazer algo assim comigo?

- Com quem eu parecia, _irmãzinha?_ – perguntou deixando pistas, queria sua lobinha esperta em seguir pistas familiares.

- Nosso pai? – chutou o óbvio.

- Não.

- Bran Stark – respondeu rapidamente, deixando-o orgulhoso pela irmã que tinha. _Uma loba_ – Ele morreu antes de se casar com minha mãe. Porque fala isso?

- Catelyn Tully era apaixonada por Bran Stark durante toda a vida antes de sua execução. Muitas vezes ele falava da irmã Lyanna, despertando sempre o ciúme na jovem e futura Lady Stark, de qualquer forma mesmo. – começou calmamente procurando explicar a raíz do problema, aproximou-se e enroscou sua mão em uma mecha de cabelo castanho-escuro solta e bagunçada daquela lobinha tão ruborizada – Nos viu crescer amigos como Bran e Lyanna, tendo todos os costumes assim como nosso pai falava com todo orgulho Stark que existia em seu sangue. Robb era mais Tully e isso a preocupava. O ciúmes que já havia dentro de si voltou a crescer de forma doentia e se tornou obcecada por achar algo que pudesse me condenar.

- Mas ela acreditava mesmo nisso? – perguntou confusa.

- Fervorosamente – garantiu assentiu, jogando a mecha para o outro lado do cabelo – Ninguém me impediu de ir até a Patrulha da Noite, já parou para pensar nisso?

_Olhar compreensivo._

_Algo novo aqui._

- Não, _irmãozinho... _– arrepiou completamente e voltou a sentir reações _indevidas _dentro de si - ...e quem mais sabia em Winterfell?

- Sinceridade? – ela assentiu prontamente, os olhos pediam insistentemente a verdade... _e afeto _– Todos que trabalhavam para sua mãe e a metade que trabalhava para nosso pai, se pensar bem...

- ...é a metade de Winterfell – _completou a frase assim como antes... _– Que merda.

Ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Isso não é uma palavra que uma senhora deve falar – irritou-a como se estivessem... _lá_.

O sorriso que Arya abriu não foi algo fácil de lidar. Quase insuportável aguentar a _tentação_ daqueles lábios finos e maliciosos, sua imaginação corria longe já que ela vivera em Essos por tantos anos e fazendo tantas _coisas_ diferentes. Evitava pensar neste fator, _mas como deixar de pensar quando minha calça está apertada?_

_Me sinto um pedófilo agora, Catelyn Desgraçada Tully._

A Arya que tinha em mente era a pequenina.

- Caralho – sorriu como se fosse uma criança fazendo molecagens – Cacete.

Não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir daquela criatura que conseguiu deixá-lo ficar sem a sensação de humilhação enquanto contava algo tão íntimo e, ao mesmo tempo, a culpa o corroía gritantemente. Era como se Catelyn Tully estivesse ali acusando das mesmas coisas mas sem nada acontecer _de fato_.

- Foi uma das piores semanas da minha vida, era um menino e quando forjei Agulha foi em total segredo.

- Por isso que você disse para não contar à ninguém – concluiu rapidamente, como sempre, mordendo o lábio inferior. _Ela não mudou_.

Satisfeito com essa reação, decidiu deixá-la mais confortável para ter uma conversa um pouco mais íntima e _digna deles_. Indicou uma poltrona negra em frente a lareira acesa, mesmo com todas as janelas fechadas o vento atingia uma alta velocidade e congelava a vidraçaria. Ainda mostrando o quanto sua _irmãzinha _existia naquela mulher, obedeceu seu pedido sem questionar sentando-se confortavelmente. A visão foi esquisita.

_Envolvida em meu roupão negro de dormir e sentada em minha poltrona._

Ofereceu uma xícara de chá com biscoitos, aceitando de bom grado. Não sabia se era por educação ou por estar com fome. Concluiu que a segunda opção fosse mais provável.

Apoiou no braço da lareira feito em mármore branco, nunca gostou da decoração vermelha do castelo.

_Queria tanto que ela olhasse em meus olhos..._

_...agora é uma tortura encará-los._

- Então na última noite que te ajudei a dormir encontrei sua mãe com cinco cavaleiros, ela me acusou na frente deles e claro que isso repercutiu entre os criados mas, por ordens de nosso pai, aquilo não saiu dali – _será que ela enlouquecia os... clientes desgraçados com esses olhares? _– Não tive oportunidade de me defender, tinha sangue preenchendo minha boca e... você não precisa saber disso.

- Eu quero saber disso. – lançou-lhe o olhar que desestruturava qualquer um.

_Mas não sou qualquer um._

- Há lembranças íntimas demais para serem relatadas, Arya. – negou-a sem deixar o tom de voz carinhoso, mesmo assim deixou bem claro que até mesmo a relação que tinham teriam que estabelecer limites. – Não estou falando que devemos esconder o que passamos um para o outro, só penso que devemos fazer aos poucos. Que tal fazermos gradativamente?

Arya ainda era como uma criança, tinha que estabelecer limites senão domina a situação facilmente e toma o que quer. Pegou-se intrigado com isso.

_Tomar o que?_

Aliviado por vê-la abaixar a guarda e amenizar o olhar estrategicamente torturante, gerando uma ideia que poderia encaixá-la em Westeros. Além de mudar o assunto e voltar a fazer com que ela ria, tanto com os lábios finos e maliciosos quanto os olhos astutos e rápidos. Um enigma vivo.

- Aceito, _irmãozinho_.

_Ela sabe que eu gosto dessa palavra._

Lia em seus olhos.

- Desviando completamente o assunto, eu sei que é insuportável agir como uma dama da corte e essas merdas todas – começou dando de ombro enquanto ela sorria do modo que só ela fazia – Sou homem, posso falar quanta merda eu quiser.

- Sou mulher e posso falar a porra que eu quiser – provocou rindo como uma criança, fazendo com que ele ficasse admirado com o que ela havia se tornado. Não sabia se ficava horrorizado ou achava graça. _Muita gente não vai achar graça... _– Manda aí, qual a sua ideia?

Prometeu a si que iria levá-la a Correrio.

- Seus olhos são terríveis – a fez engasgar com o chá.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou levemente ruborizada.

_?_

- Se o prisioneiro não for forte, é dominado facilmente por você – respondeu simplesmente.

Não queria nem imaginar como ela aprendeu aquela habilidade, sabia que aquilo havia vindo de experiências e só de imaginar o fazia ficar... _puto de raiva_.

- Ah, - se ajeitou na poltrona aparentamente inquieta – eu comecei a aprender quando estava em Harrenhal porque sempre via as torturas que faziam com os prisioneiros.

_Harrenhal?_

- Quando esteve lá? – perguntou intrigado, nunca pensou que ela havia estado naquele castelo arruinado e tão decisivo para a vida dele próprio – Foi antes de ir pra Bravos?

- Claros que foi – revirou os olhos – Quando nosso pai foi decapitado, fugi com os homens da Patrulha da Noite com o propósito de chegar até a Muralha e ficar com você – ele sorriu internamente – Fomos interrompidos e nos levaram para lá. Nesse momento que conheci o homem que me deu a moeda de Bravos, sabe qual é?

- Sim – _Valar Morghulis – _Foi torturada?

Não se surpreenderia se ela falassem que sim.

- Ainda bem que não – aliviou o Lobo branco – Um novo exército chegou e precisaram de mais criados, então me colocaram para servir vinho para os senhores e alimentá-los durante as reuniões. Matei alguns, é claro.

_Claro que sim_.

Sabia que não perderia a oportunidade mesmo sendo tão nova. Sempre teve uma personalidade forte e vingativa, nunca deixou passar nada.

- Com ou sem ajuda? – _uma menina de nove anos não mata generais tão fácil._ Não era difícil adivinhar quem estava por trás daquele plano _– _Era um homem sem rosto, o mesmo da moeda, estou certo?

Arya sorriu maliciosamente, _deuses!_

Um sorriso mortal e que provocava reações indevidas naquele tão torturado Jon Snow. Olhos acinzentados já com a guarda baixa e mais mansa, ok, mas como pedir para uma loba deixar de ser uma loba?

_Uma loba adulta._

- É uma regra complicada da Casa do Preto e Branco e, adiantando a conversa, ele me devia três mortes...

E foi assim que Arya começou a contar sua trajetória de forma peculiar e cômica, revelando detalhes sórdidos que nunca contara a ninguém. As fofocas de Harrenhal e como os soldados eram idiotas, as criadas que fornicavam com os senhores e estes viviam falando que eram melhores do que qualquer dama da corte, fazendo com que o Lobo Branco gargalhasse pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Era uma puta ironia, não sabia se era verdade mas continuava divertido imaginar o quanto ser 'aprendada' pode ser inútil na maioria das vezes. Se limitaram aos casos de Harrenhal e suas fugas pelas Terras Fluviais, aventurando-se com o bastardo Baratheon congelado juntamente com o tio e um gordo. Fugiram dos aspectos dramáticos pois combinaram que iriam conversar sobre suas vidas gradativamente sem causar grande impacto.

_Minha vida também não foi fácil._

Nunca se esqueceu quando esfregaram na sua cara quem era o seu real pai e, pior, a preferência de um dragão por ele. Acusações inventadas e infantilidades do próprio irmão quase arruinaram a sua vida, preferiu não pensar nisso. Resolveram comer, e muito, depois de uma das conversas que mais esteve à vontade para ser quem realmente era.

_Jon Snow, o bastardo de Winterfell._

Todo mundo precisa de máscaras se quiser viver.

**N/A: ALELUIA, SENHOR! GLÓRIA! Finalmente vocês estão comentando e me dando uma noção da reação de cada capítulo. Como estou mostrando lentamente, cada personagem tem seus dramas, fraquezas, dúvidas e orgulho. É como o mundo funciona, não há muito espaço para sentimentos subjetivos. Jon tem traumas profundos e sua humilhação parcialmente pública fez com que dedicasse mais tempo aos problemas de ordem prática. Uma observação importante que vou fazer de cada POV:**

**- Cada personagem tem sua verdade. Dica básica da fic: é fácil falar de mim, difícil é ser eu.**

**Obs²: o orgulho nortenho do nosso querido Jon é muito forte, assim como a honra em cumprir um dever... independentemente dos fatores. Jon é filho de Ned Stark, não de Rhaegar Targaryen.**

**Agradeço aos lindos e llindas que comentaram essa porra, só na marra mesmo que consegui ganhar esses comentários! Vocês não estão de brincadeira mesmo, gastem apenas dois minutinhos e reforcem o meu comportamento. Beijos!**


	9. Capítulo VIII

Quando deitou em sua cama macia feita com penas de ganso, não acreditou no dia que teve. A repetição do costume que tanto o fodeu foi algo surreal e ao mesmo tempo prazeiroso, ficou com ela até dormir e não havia ninguém para perturbar pois apenas Fantasma fazia a ronda no corredor. Nunca mais deixaria qualquer pessoa interferir na vida íntima dos dois, _já basta_.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos para cair em sono profundo. Moveu uma poltrona para ficar próxima à cama como antes faziam, ambos, _sei que sim_, pensavam que ficariam envergonhados porque já tinham idade o suficiente para constituir uma família. Isso não aconteceu...

_...foi tão natural quanto as estações_.

Fechou os olhos, a exaustão tomava conta de si embora seja uma sensação estranhamente boa.

A escuridão se tornou acinzentada assim como os olhos da sua pequena loba, olhos observadores que nunca deixavam nada escapar. Abriu-os imediatamente, não conseguiria seguir pensando naquilo. Muitos homens sentiam _isso _olhando para o corpo da mulher...

_...e eu só preciso dos olhos_.

Foi uma demonstração de respeito a não intromissão de Aegon, tinha que admitir que o irmão ganhara maturidade nos últimos tempos que passou governando. Principalmente depois que o surrei após desafiá-lo para um duelo infantil no meio do nada por motivos egocêntricos. Sabia que inserir sua _irmãzinha _no dia a dia da Fortaleza Vermelha era desafiador e muitos, ou melhor, quase todos resistiriam àquela presença potencialmente esquisita. Sorriu divertido, _ela é esquisita_.

_Tenho que esquecer esses pensamentos_.

Precisava acordar cedo e pegar o presente que a daria junto com suas novas vestimentas nada femininas, assim como sempre gostou. _Recebi mil indiretas_. Audiência do Trono de Ferro com ela ao meu lado na frente de todos os vassalos em reunião, precisava descansar antes de encarar uma batalha daquelas. Nunca pensou que as guerras de palavras fossem tão difíceis assim.

_Não a avisei._

_É melhor assim já que o assunto é a guerra e não tem nada a ver com ela._

Seria um longo dia.

(...)

Fingiu que havia dormido apenas para ver qual reação o seu _irmãozinho _teria, há muitos e muitos anos não colocavam esse hábito em prático e novamente sentia como se estivesse em casa. _Cheiro de casa_. Ainda estava perplexa com o que sua mãe fez com ele, sabia que era ciúmes mas seria difícil perdoá-la depois de escutá-lo. _Sei que tem mais, muito mais_. Tanto que negou a confessar o que houve e assim sugeriu uma proposta extremamente tentadora, não queria ele soubesse tantos detalhes assim. Exposição demais, Jon estava certo ao limitá-la... _como fazia em Winterfell_. O que a preocupou, e com razão, foi a facilidade com que se descontrolou todos os seus aprendizados de Essos enquanto conversava com ele naquele aposento tão... _gostoso_.

Foi treinada para controlar o olhar e seus sentimentos, como pôde permitir um descontrole tão nítido?

Havia coisa pior nisso tudo, sabia qual olhar usar em determinadas situações e encaixava todos eles para conseguir o que queria. Se descontrolou inexplicavelmente e Jon nunca foi um homem comum, sabia desvendá-la como ninguém. Aprendeu a discernir as sensações e olhares, assim como as reações que produz nas pessoas que os usa. _Me descontrolei._ Não queria admitir para si algo _inadmissível_.

_Jon falou de dominação._

Usava quando precisava conseguir algo que desejava para fins exatos, homens que forneceriam armas, treinamento, armaduras e ingredientes raros. Dependia apenas dela conseguir tudo isso quando a Casa do Preto e Branco deu permissão para estudar artes da guerra além da filosofia deles, ou seja, era tudo ou nada.

Não estava gostando do rumo deste raciocínio, ser olhar era de...

_...desejo e posse._

Começou a ficar difícil fingir dormir em frente aquele homem que não _deveria _provocá-la daquela maneira, os pensamentos logo instalaram por todo seu corpo e por ter levado alguns anos como cortesã, o conhecia muito bem para saber o que se passava. Não titubeou.

Respiração tranquila e lenta, aparentemente confortável e muito próximo. Jon sempre foi diferente de todos os meninos que ela conheceu em Winterfell, talvez por isso que se aproximou tanto. Não ficou por muito tempo sentado e fechou as cortinas assim que saiu silenciosamente do quarto.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, nunca pensou que ficaria tão _satisfeita _por algo tão infantil. A noite sempre foi o seu horário de trabalho e sentia estranhamente bem ao perceber que o sono vinha rapidamente enrolada em muitas camadas de pele.

_Um dia longo irá começar em breve._

Algo lhe dizia que seria muito mais que longo.

_Falando em novidade, cadê o meu presente?_

(...)

Ainda era cedo quando cinco criadas chegaram abrindo as cortinas e já aprontando o banho junto com baldes de água fumegante. Saiu de dentro do seu casulo feito de peles da mais alta qualidade colocando parte de seu rosto pra fora vendo o movimento dentro do _seu _aposento. Não era assim quando foi hospedada como cortesã. Notou felizmente que os seus baús estavam de volta e organizados do outro lado do aposento por duas criadas.

- Lady Arya – fizeram a típica reverência _mais _aprofundada – Lorde Jon requisitou sua presença no arsenal dentro de poucos minutos. Podemos começar, senhora?

Uma coisa era se vestir como cortesã, outra totalmente diferente é voltar a ser quem realmente é. Empolgou ao prestar atenção até onde estava e permitiu que elas iniciassem a ritualística que tanto retira a privacidade. _Uma coisa é Bravos..._

_...outra é Westeros._

Reparou nas criadas, eram tão novas que poderiam ser aprendizes de prostitutas se fossem da ordem.

- Podem – permitiu e saiu da cama rapidamente, tirou a túnica em dois movimentos antes mesmos das criadas chegarem – Como são as roupas que meu irmão me mandou?

- Err... – as criadas pareciam constrangidas e indecisas - ...não temos certeza se gostará, Lorde Jon sempre foi diferente, se me permite a colocação. Parecem roupas de homem mas o corpete por cima é muito feminino.

Duas criadas estenderam o modelo em cima da cama, montado por calções não tão largos quando os masculinos azul-escuro, botas de couro negro até o joelho e a túnica da parte de cima constituía como larga acinzentada fixada por um corpete preto por cima. Eram peças feitas apenas para se usar em ambientes cobertos e relativamente quentes. Tinha a sua proteção interna e externa embora não o suficiente para aguentar uma cavalgada ao redor dos campos da capital. _Fez rápido demais_. Jon sempre teve cara de que dormia no pon to, não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Quando encontrasse o seu _irmãozinho_ iria abraçá-lo tão forte até que ele pare de respirar. A capa que encomendou para combinar com o traje estampava o lobo-gigante dos Stark em azul e fundo negro, sendo as bordas costuradas em peles. O lobo-gigante costurado era, de fato, gigante.

Já era uma mulher forte, sua adaptação a qualquer ambiente sempre foi rápida misturando-se rápido, o símbolo da sua Casa reforçaria todo este mecanismo que desenvolveu com o tempo e dificuldades. Não foi tão difícil se vestir e pediu que as criadas organizassem o que estava fora do lugar nos baús até terminar de se arrumar.

Uma das criadas entregou as luvas em negro como um corvo feita a couro própria para a condição oferecida. Era claro o que Jon dizia...

_...ainda não é hora de sair._

A mãe nunca a deixou usar cabelo solto em nenhuma ocasião e com certeza iria ter um choque ao ver o cabelo castanho-escuro solto por cima das vestes. Não tinha medo das críticas do resto daquelas putas criadas tomando leite com mel, até porque a sua _humilhação _foi restrita apenas aos conselheiros e estes tinham as bocas lacradas. Logo de cara conseguiu ver que Jon não era de perdoar desobediência, assim como deslealdade. _Eddard Stark_. A cortesã desapareceu no ar e ninguém nunca mais ouvirá falar sobre ela.

_Arianne Martell que cuide da sua boca sedutora._

Sem querer imaginou aquela vagabunda fazendo boquete em Jon.

Quis esquantejá-la e o fez mentalmente.

Sorriu ao ver que Fantasma estava no corredor já que ela não sabia onde o arsenal ficava exatamente. _Não é por isso_, ela sabia que não. Elevou a mão no intuito de acariciar atrás das orelhas do lobo-gigante mas estava alto demais e ele teve que se contentar com alguns tapinhas no pescoço. Seguiram pelos corredores da Fortaleza Vermelha recém-reformada, ela tinha que admitir o bom trabalho que fizeram e estavam fazendo naquele lugar. Andaram por alguns minutos até ver alguns criados passando rapidamente com travessas de comida, fazendo reverência _cada vez mais profunda_, e após mais outros minutos finalmente viram as _pessoas mais elegantes_ daquele continente antigamente fodido. Tanto homens quanto mulherem não sabiam a reação perante muitas coisas...

_...que podem ser as vestes, o símbolo que está nelas, o lobo-gigante que me acompanha, minhas características físicas ou a combinação de todos estes fatores._

As meninas tentavam esconder o riso, não conseguiam se conter e algumas se escondiam atrás das outras quando passava por um corredor mais movimentado, principalmente o que levava até o pátio. Algumas mulheres mais velhas estranhavam a sua presença, umas também riam e outras hesitavam. O que mais chamou sua atenção foi quando passou pelo último corredor que antecedia o pátio que, provavelmente, ia em direção ao arsenal, e homens mais velhos a examinaram mostrando faces sérias. Não riam, comentavam ou brincavam.

Não se sentiu desconfortável, foi treinada para ser alheia ao que os outros pensavam de si.

_Podem estar sérios por vários fatores..._

_...embora penso que há outro que não conheço._

Resolveu pensar nisso depois quando viu um borrão negro de longe.

- Foi rápida – Jon estava tão _bonito _naquela manhã, sorria apenas para ela no arsenal vazio – Ainda nem amanheceu direito e já te tirei da cama. Dormiu bem?

- Bem, como sempre – respondeu voltando o olhar para o lugar – Esse arsenal é diferente do que eu estou acostumada.

- É modelo da Patrulha da Noite, - _ele sente orgulho em ser um corvo_ – muito mais prático, o armazém é bem maior e temos dez vezes mais ferreiros do que tínhamos na época em que éramos crianças. Muita gente pensa em quanto uma guerra custa e então acham que em batalhas ferro e aço surgem do nada, até porque é caro trabalhar com aço valiriano.

Cada vez mais sentia orgulho do seu _irmãozinho_. Como sempre falavam em Bravos: o esforço é melhor do que qualquer berço, você é o que conquista. Poderia muito bem ditar-lhe isto mas não achou apropriado, ele parecia tão confortável e puxar o assunto para Essos poderia gerar tensão.

- Eu sei, _irmãozinho _– _seus olhos brilham e as pupilas dilatam _– Falando nisso, meu comércio e posses ainda estão em meu nome e domínio, não é?

Na verdade nem tinha pensado nisso, foram tantas informações que só processara as que realmente importavam.

Jon assentiu bagunçando o seu cabelo _como antes_, exibindo um sorriso discreto. Tinha certeza que o coração gelado e endurecido daquele homem só conseguia demonstrar esses traços com quem tivera contato quando garoto. Quando ainda era _Jon Snow_.

- Argumentaram que 'Agulha' não existia mais e deveria ser propriedade da coroa, então deixei claro que eram negócios familiares e que me pertenciam – respondeu calmamente, encostando em uma parede de pedras escurecidas. _Olhos de lobo... _– Minha família se resume a você e o idiota do meu irmão, o que beneficia a todos mas o controle está sob as mãos da _lobinha _em minha frente. Foi fruto do seu esforço e não, não quero saber o que fez para chegar tão longe. Um dia, quem sabe, mas não hoje.

_Espero que este dia esteja longe o suficiente para esquecermos._

Não, nunca iriam se esquecer da humilhação e ressentimento. Experiências e lembranças assim não são esquecidas e a torturante convivência _nos _enlouquece fácil. Só há a Dádiva...

_...mas não quero tê-la_.

- Temos sangue Stark nas veias, sabemos honrar nossas promessas – precisava mostrar confiança, não poderia falar que ainda estava machucada e o desejo de matar todos pulsava em suas veias, mas agindo dessa forma o seu _irmãozinho_ teria muito mais a perder que ela. Nunca foi sua intenção fazer nada contra ele, muito menos dar-lhe mais trabalho do que já tinha. _Segure seu instinto vingativo, está em Porto Real _– Então minha função é basicamente comercial aqui na capital, seu safado.

Sorriu internamente, e inteiramente satisfeita por algum motivo não especificado, ao vê-lo ficar sem jeito.

- Não fica bem você me chamar assim – _ele e Aegon são claramente irmãos _– Sempre fomos muito informais mas temos um limite aqui.

- Odeio limites.

- Eu sei, - concordou imediatamente – não sei como se joga em Essos... – _sexo _- ...e não pretendo saber tão cedo. Prefiro mil vezes estar em combate do que jogar com palavras e infelizmente não tenho escolha. Nem você, penso eu. Bran é um ótimo irmão... – _um perfeito espião _- ...e o resto dos Stark preferem que eu assuma seus interesses no Pequeno Conselho. Sua mãe é uma Tully, não vale.

- Entendi, - o jogo se mostrava fácil teoricamente embora a execução seja diferente e repleta de imprevistos quando se trata de _filhos duma puta _– não somos mais crianças, então não devemos nos comportar assim já que é muito feio para dois adultos experientes, jovens e promissores... mas você já conseguiu praticamente tudo.

A mensagem era clara demais para ter algum erro de entendimento subjetivo, já havia o boato incrivelmente injusto e falso que sua mãe fez o favor de inventar. Não conseguia entender como ela formou um pensamento cruel daquele sendo que se tratavam de duas crianças brincalhonas e amigas. A segunda mensagem se resumia na demonstração de informalidades entre eles baseadas puramente em amizade, o que quase nunca ocorria naquele covil de cobras. Poderiam interpretar muito mal e... enfim, seria um trágico acontecimento. A terceira mensagem consistia em um maior domínio dos Stark do poder acidentalmente e, por fim, a quarta mensagem não passava de um alerta.

_Não se sabe quem pode estar nos espiando._

Isso gerou uma dúvida que pesou em sua consciência já lotada.

_Não podemos demonstrar tanto afeto publicamente por causa da invenção que minha mãe criou ou..._

_...por a vagabunda, filha da puta e desgraçada da Arianne Martell._

Lembrar que seu _irmãozinho_ poderia estar casado em pouco tempo fez com que o coração da loba fosse atravessado por uma lança.

- Arya? – ele a despertou da sua nova tortura acompanhada por um ódio mesclado ao ciúme, que cresciam verticalmente.

Foi a primeira vez que Agulha apareceu entre eles, não deixaria o controle escapar de seus olhos tão fácil dessa vez.

- Meus pensamentos voaram aqui, desculpe – mentiu convincentemente, _nem _ele conseguia escapar das artimanhas da jovem Agulha.

- O que estava pensando? – perguntou gentilmente, fazendo-a sentir culpada por usar os recursos da mentira com ele.

- Eu perseguia um gato preto sem orelha quando morava por aqui, apenas pensei o quanto o tempo passa rápido.

O homem endurecido pelo gelo, guerra e morte agora não passava de um amigo gentil, amigável e prestativo. Perguntou se a _vagabunda _daquela Arianne Martell despertava uma reação tão pacífica e amável, deixando a tensão de lado facilmente. Torceu para que ela não fosse o suficiente para ele e assim logo percebeu o quanto iria sofrer quando eles se casassem.

_Contagem regressiva._

Viva, apenas viva.

- Isso que queria lhe falar quando requisitei sua presença aqui – _'requisitei' _– O tempo passou muito rápido desde que encontramos os filhotes de lobos-gigantes, lembra?

- Lembro...

-...eles crescem, comandam matilhas e se reproduzem para aumentar cada vez mais a matilha, não é? – queria que eu seguisse o raciocínio e não sabia bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Sim, mas...

- ...vem comigo.

Seguiu Jon ligeiramente confusa, tinha a vantajosa habilidade da adaptabilidade e assim processava melhor novas informações mas até ela confessava que era muito para absorção. Seria uma nova vida já estabelecida por Jon sem que aprovasse algo ou discutisse algum assunto, e para ser sincera com ela mesma, não era do seu interesse deixá-lo em momento algum... mesmo que para isso teria que enfrentar _vagabundas e cuzões_.

O arsenal já estava começando a receber os seus ferreiros e aprendizes quando os dois andavam rapidamente pelos corredores estreitos e enegrecidos pelo fogo até chegarem em um espaço coberto em direção ao represeiro. Fazia tanto tempo que não via uma Árvore-Coração que ficou com os olhos cheios d'água ao lembrar de quando o pai limpava Gelo em suas raízes, sonhando fazendo o mesmo quando adulta.

Nunca pensou que os deuses antigos ainda existiam em si.

Andavam pela entrada do Bosque Sagrado que sempre foi livre para quem quisesse visitar mas sempre foi vazio, estavam no Sul. _Está bem mais vazio, onde estão criados para limpar a lama?_ A aparência um pouco mais selvagem do que se lembrava a intrigou, era como se um pedaço do Norte fosse descosturado e costurado naquele canto do continente. Olhava em volta quando seu _irmãozinho _a pegou pelo cotovelo e levou até o centro do represeiro.

Perdeu as forças nos braços, as mãos penderam no corpo e o coração batia fortemente. Respirava instavelmente e lágrimas vinham em seus olhos, nunca pensou que seus sonhos se tornariam realidade e que ela estivesse viva e a salvo. Jon deixou-a aproveitar por alguns segundos a mais. Seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam, não apenas por um fator...

_...por muitos._

- É...? – até sua voz ficou rouca.

**N/A: foi curtinho e mais ou menos porque é um capítulo de transição para uma nova etapa da fic, ok? Obrigada pelo apoio Criptograma e Crol6425 e ByNat, é muito importante uma fic receber comentários produtivos. Eu não entendo porque usam essa fic, nas reviews, como mensagens que deveriam ser privadas. Vou falar pela 38239 vez, apaguei Valar Morghulis porque a sequência temporal estava errada, assim como a minha visão Jonarya mudou bastante enquanto escrevia VM e esta aqui. Novamente irei responder o porque de apagar fics no começo:**

**- Erros que não podem ser levados pra frente e só localizei depois da publicação.**

**- Não concordar com o que eu escrevi e publiquei.**

**- Muitas ideias e pouco tempo para elaborar as fics, tenho o problema de usar todo o universo GoT e o trabalho é dobrado.**

**- Tenho vida e problemas pessoais, pelos deuses!**

**Pronto, já desabafei porque recebi um comentário que eu 'desrespeito os leitores' e 'não tenho consideração com eles'. Pra completar, recebo um 'não acredito que tirou VM por essa fic chata'. Se eu apaguei, é porque tenho motivos.**

**Apenas o Tempo Falará não apagarei porque está perfeita aos meus olhos.**

**Obs: uma coisa é ler em alguns minutos, outra é escrever durante horas virando a madrugada.**

**Boa leitura.**


	10. Capítulo IX

Jon assentiu aparentemente feliz consigo mesmo.

- Os filhotes também são – adicionou rapidamente e agora que compreendeu o que ele quis dizer que os lobos-gigantes precisam se reproduzir urgentemente ao encarar o Inverno, criando matilhas cada vez mais numerosas e poderosas, comandando lobos normais e tomando o controle dos territórios. _Nymeria... _– Sua loba-gigante é tão agressiva quanto parideira.

Não conseguiu conter uma risada nervosa, esperava que aquilo não refletisse na própria Arya.

- É a primeira...? – _pelos deuses, será um sonho?_

- Não, – respondeu balançando a cabeça, deixando-a confusa por um motivo _prático_ – não me lembro quantas vezes sua loba ficou prenha, sei que com esses quinze filhotes contabilizam mais de sessenta filhotes que já começaram a se reproduzir há algum tempo.

Nessa hora teve certeza que ficou fora tempo demais. _O que espera, ela comanda matilhas!_

- É... – as palavras não vinham - ...muito lobo.

- Ela e Fantasma colocam ordem na casa, não se preocupe.

Poderia ser algo comum, estavam falando de reprodução de matilha para guardar territórios e infiltrarem em exércitos, até mesmo vigiar castelos como Winterfell e Porto Real. Uma estratégia fantástica criada por um homem inteligente como ele, mas era algo instintivo ou feito com alguma finalidade? Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre eles após aquela constatação ser levantada em voz alta, uma coisa era pensar e planejar.

_Outra completamente diferente é cruzar os nossos lobos._

_Somos... wargs._

- Foi necessário... – já adiantava a sua explicação pela constatação que o lobo-gigante é a extensão do corpo de um Stark agraciado ao recebê-lo de presente.

-...e uma ideia fantástica! – exclamou sincera, aquietando a culpa que crescia dentro dele. Sabia que ocultava a verdade da história...

_...e tudo se resumia ao instinto sexual._

Sabia também que todos o tinham. Todos.

(...)

Nunca imaginou o quanto o salão do Trono de Ferro poderia ser estranho e intimidante, também pensou que isso poderia passar por sua mente. Interessante e agressivo, o Trono definitivamente sabia assustar qualquer um, só que nunca foi qualquer um. Vivia um momento contrário aos seus pensamentos antigos, até mesmo o mármore bem trabalhado e as colunas possuíam vida. Poucos circulavam no salão principal do Trono e a maioria eram os criados que faziam os preparativos de uma audiência comum.

Programada para acontecer quatros vezes na semana, eram longas e trabalhosas. Na maioria das vezes envolviam disputas territoriais após uma nova ordem política se instaurar no continente, pelo menos era o que Jon havia lhe contado. Ainda pensava o quanto sua vida continuava instável.

A nova ordem se constituía basicamente em Aegon, Jon, Tyrion e o Connington.

Não era apenas o Aegon que presidia a audiência ou ficava sentado sozinho e isolado dos conselheiros, ele compreendeu rapidamente o quanto Westeros era diferente do que pensara e significa uma inexperiência com as grandes Casas e as pequenas independente de quanto tenha estudo todas elas. A prática sempre foi muito importante e alguém tinha que ajudar em sua adaptação. Enquanto o seu _irmãozinho _explicava o que estariam fazendo dentro de alguns minutos, hesitou e pensou em escondeu no Bosque Sagrado. Poderia enfrentar, lutar, transar e matar qualquer um, _apenas não me peça isso_.

Jon, Aegon e Tyrion elaboraram uma organização segura para uma audiência fluir naturalmente sem qualquer surpresa, os olhares de cada um transmitia o que queriam dizer no momento em que escutavam alguém falar, implorar, discursar, etc. Atípico e fere o orgulho do Rei, o que não pareceu afetar o idiota do Aegon.

_O mais importante é a demonstração de como a coroa está integrada e bem estruturada._

O Rei ao centro sentado no Trono de Ferro.

Tyrion Lannister, a Mão do Rei, em pé ao seu lado esquerdo. Disse que nunca fraquejou pois já era um anão e se sentar seria sua pena de morte social. _Humilhação familiar_. Cada resistência se deve a um motivo em particular.

Por fim, Jon não possuía o mesmo pensamento que a Mão e não hesitava em sentar nos degraus. Foi cômico quando ele contou sobre o costume e assim o imaginou estranhamente sentado, destoando do ambiente. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando percebeu a postura que o irmão assumiu ao se sentar no segundo degrau do lado direito do Trono de Ferro, lembrando muito o pai. Observava o quanto havia gelo naquele homem e parecia ser fácil intimidar um sulista.

_Ele assume o lobo dentro de si_.

Incrédula, continuava congelada em sua frente tentando evitar de todas as formas fazer o que ele estava propondo.

Agradeceu por estar cedo demais e ter apenas os criados andando por todos os lugares carregando objetos que agora eram impossíveis de serem reconhecidos. Continuava perplexa naquilo que Jon inventou para ela.

- Não. – balançou a cabeça hesitante.

- Sim, - o bastardo assentiu aparentemente seguro – apenas me pergunto se ficará sentada.

Engoliu em seco, não tinha opção e não correria.

_Sou uma loba e fugir é para idiotas._

Pelo menos era isso que gostava de pensar e ultimamente estava dando muito certo. Aliás, precisava assumir sua identidade como Stark qualquer hora, _mas não assim_.

- Eles sabem? – perguntou temendo a resposta. Nymeria brincava com Fantasma pelo salão, ou melhor, assustavam os criados como brincadeira. _Parece normal _– Aegon, Tyrion e o resto dos filhos da...

- ...não, eles não sabem – cortou-a um pouco antes por motivos socialmente inaceitáveis e que a loba pouco se importava. _Sou Arya Stark, não Agulha... _– Tyrion chega primeiro e deixam entrar os que estão requisitando uma audiência, você vai ver quanta gente com diversas causas sem pé e nem cabeça. Temos que atender de qualquer jeito. Aegon aparece pela porta do Rei – apontou em direção uma porta discreta feita em mármore atrás do Trono – e começamos a labuta, antigamente pensava que fosse mais fácil.

Sorriu com a reclamação sincera do seu _irmãozinho _porque estava mostrando o quanto preferia uma espada na mão, pensou em como ele era um exemplar raro de sua espécie. Colocou as mãos na cintura pensando o quanto algumas pessoas ficariam surpresas com sua existência. Não quis nem pensar no que a mãe falaria com ela depois de vê-la ou ficasse sabendo de, basicamente, _qualquer coisa_.

- Fantasma sempre ficou ao seu lado aqui? – perguntou curiosa, agora tinha plena certeza que Jon intimidava mais gente do que deveria. Sorriu com o pensamento, pelo visto a audiência sabia ser interessante.

- Sempre esteve e nunca tive problemas – respondeu orgulhoso do lobo – Passa todo o tempo deitado ao meu lado pacientemente, não sei como aguenta.

- Tem que proteger o dono, _irmãozinho _– _não fale essa palavra, Arya_. Era uma advertência puramente baseada em fatos da sua vida em Essos, Agulha agradeceria se seguisse um conselho como este – Nymeria ficará comigo?

- Vai, mas vou te deixar ao lado de Tyrion, ok?

_Balancear o jogo_.

_Lobo, dragão, leão, lobo._

- Sem problemas, prefiro assim também – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Dois lobos em um lado só ficaria muito pesado.

_Muito íntimo_.

Arya sabia o quanto a matilha dos lobos-gigantes é importante em proteção, ataque e espionagem, e de tão famosa todos conhecem a história de onde eles surgiram e com quem eles ficavam.

_Jon é traumatizado com o que minha mãe fez, não é para menos_.

Havia algo, dentro de si, avisando o quanto uma tarde poderia ser definitiva em toda uma vida e provavelmente irreversível. Expondo desse modo, teria que atender às exigências do poder e não haveria para onde fugir quando tudo, ou _se_ tudo complicar. Ofereciam implicitamente duas escolhas para uma mulher como ela: casava por razões políticas/econômicas/territoriais ou corria para debaixo das saias da mãe, a velha mais temida e conhecida por lutar por seus filhos e, principalmente, vingá-los. Estava consciente da reação protetora que sua mãe teria e não deixaria nenhum filho da puta encostar nela depois de escutar a _realidade_.

Opção de fuga se tornou inválida.

_Me oferecem poder..._

_...e isso me dá o comando de muitas variáveis._

- Hoje teremos um braço dos Lannister querendo parte do território antigamente pertence ao temido Tywin Lannister, vai ser digno de uma discussão familiar já que Tyrion é o herdeiro após o desaparecimento do irmão desde o ano retrasado – _até hoje falam desse cara? _– Está preparada?

Não sabia se queria bater nele ou abraçar, era uma escolha feito em ouro e afiada como aço valiriano. Gostaria que Jon estivesse consciente sobre as consequências que aconteceriam caso ela conseguisse administrar e _gostar _da sua nova posição, o que significa a sua liberdade de falar não ao futuro pretendente.

Sorriu confiante, jogando os ombros para trás mostrando que estava disposta a encarar o desafio.

- Talvez, - respondeu descontraída, agora sendo a sua vez de bagunçar os cabelos do irmão – nunca se sabe o que vem por aí.

Se revelou uma falsa confiança e nem a lembrança do sorriso de seu _irmãozinho_ havia deixado mais calma quanto ao salão do Trono de Ferro lotado de nobres, não tão nobres assim e pessoas comuns cheias de problemas mais práticos, como sobrevivência. Respirou fundo tentando lembrar das recepções que aconteciam nas Cidades Livres e que sempre ficou nervosa inicialmente mas por fim tudo se resolveria da melhor forma possível. Não tinha muita certeza agora.

Jon já estava sentado nos primeiros degraus ao lado direito do Trono de Ferro com Fantasma deitado elegantemente e analisando intimidantemente todos que ali estavam, seus olhos vermelho-sangue eram muito... _penetrantes._ Ela, Tyrion e Nymeria ainda estavam chegando ao salão e o coração da loba praticamente gritava de tanto nervosismo. O anão voltou seu olhar para a inexperiente no assunto.

- Se acalme, menina – tranquilizou-a notando a hesitação da _Arya Stark _– Não é tão difícil quanto pensa, apenas fique ao meu lado esquerdo e nada lhe acontecerá. Sou um anão e hoje disputarei minhas próprias terras em público com ordens diretas do Rei em que eu devo ser algo como 'ameno' e 'sóbrio'. Quando não estou sóbrio nas audiências?

_Ainda bem que tenho Tyrion agora_.

Agradeceu aos deuses pela companhia trágica e cômica ao mesmo tempo, percebendo que a situação do anão não era das melhores e não tinha para onde fugir. Ela estava mais ou menos na mesma situação, _não há_ _como fugir_. O que restava era a adaptação, assim como sempre fez.

Respirou fundo tentando conter a ansiedade que teimava em preenchê-la por completo. Botou firmeza em seus passos para não desconcentrar. Voltar a Westeros a fazia voltar aos seus antigos sentimentos. O olhar do anão a checava de segundo a segundo pois estava surpreso com a _novidade_.

- Verdade, não preciso me desesperar porque a sua situação tá bem pior – respondeu nervosa, pressionando a mandíbula como sempre faz ao se sentir tensa. – Aegon tem razão, sua língua é ferina e o rugido pode ensurdecer todo mundo do salão.

Tyrion Lannister lançou-lhe um olhar perplexo.

- Pelos deuses, agora vejo o quanto a senhora deve ter sofrido por ser tão educada, gentil e agradável.

- Sofri muito com isso, tantas vezes eu gostaria de mandar todo mundo para a puta que pariu e esfaquear a cada palavra dita – revelou uma curiosidade que nunca antes havia contado a alguém – Não sabe quantas vezes eu te mandei tomar naquele lugar mentalmente, sabia?

- Sempre te provoquei, tem razão. Digo que nunca vencerá de mim quando meu pai era vivo, minhas palavras viravam imagens...

- ...e acabou matando o homem.

- Todos os homens devem morrer – citou abrindo um sorriso malicioso – Há algo melhor?

- Vejo que sim, - faltavam cinco passos e lá estavam no salão do Trono de Ferro – Valar Dohaeris, ou seja, todos os homens devem servir.

- Servir a quem? – perguntou o anão astuto, arrancando um sorrindo sincero e confiante da forte loba – Ou ao que?

- Servir a quem merece, Lorde Tyrion - _...e matar quem me atrapalhar_.

Finalmente adentraram o iluminado salão, o sol brilhava mais forte e os vidrais transmitiam uma maior luz. O estoque de velas era o suficiente para um dia inteiro e algumas já estavam queimando para iluminar os cantos em que o sol não atingia.

A ansiedade, nervosismo e tensão se misturaram acabando estonteando a pequena loba, a longa capa do lobo-gigante precisava ficar à mostra quando se sentasse nos primeiros degraus ao lado esquerdo da Mão do Rei. Ignorou as pessoas que inundavam o salão pois sentiam os olhares pesando sobre si e logo encontrou o olhar de lobo do seu _irmãozinho_ incentivando a continuar com aquela ideia _abstrata_.

Nymeria andava ao seu lado obedientemente e por algum milagre não rosnava para ninguém, parecia que a presença da dona a deixava confortável e segura o suficiente para agir normalmente em um território completamente fechado, ainda mais que sentia a hostilidade de alguns olhares venenosos. _Farejava_ o veneno.

O anão indicou discretamente onde deveria ficar e assim ambos assumiram seus lugares.

Assim como Fantasma, Nymeria deitou elegantemente ao lado esquerdo da dona. Sua capa destacava nos degraus de mármore trabalhado assim como o corvo do seu _irmãozinho_, a longa capa negra cheia de plumas da mesma cor.

Gostaria de ver como era a visão que eles proporcionaram e assim avaliar sobre como poderia se comportar no salão, escolhendo o silêncio total acompanhado da face impassível que tanto usara em sua vida.

_Muitas pessoas, salão lotado_.

Parte dos olhares recaíam em si e sua loba, logo associando quem era.

_Esses são os habitantes dessa merda._

Forçou a concentração aprendida em Essos, facilmente esquecendo quem eram e o que as pessoas requisitavam por alguns momentos apenas para sentir-se segura e estruturada.

_Sou uma loba, não vai ser isso que me assustará._

Um homem apareceu apenas para falar todos os títulos daquele idiota desgraçado e...

_...como as pessoas se lembram de tudo isso?_

Em questão de segundos, Aegon já estava sentado e ocupado ao observar todo o salão enquanto a multidão se ajoelhava como é dito no protocolo. Achou interessante a chama de uma vela específica no fundo do salão, ela tremulava elegantemente e captando total atenção, ignorando o olhar violeta sobre si.

_Aqui não é lugar de vingança, a imagem que devemos passar é outra._

Assim como o olhar a localizou, desviou a atenção imediatamente para cumprir o seu dever de Rei.

Não era tão intimidante depois que se aprende a reconhecer o mecanismo principal e puramente diplomático, alterando toda a sua concepção de um 'julgamento conciliador' que recebeu em Essos. O sistema por lá não possuía tamanha sutileza nas palavras escolhidas e muito menos a paciência em escutar todos sem demonstrar fraqueza na autoridade do Rei e assim permitir a opinião dos seus conselheiros principais a respeito dos assuntos antes de chegar em uma conclusão. Acontecia publicamente, dependiam apenas de olhares significativos lembrando-lhe sobre como os três se conheciam extremamente bem ao ter uma conduta tão espetacular, dinâmica e produtiva. Quanto mais analisava a condução da audiência, mais chegava à conclusão que Westeros chegaria em sua glória em pouco tempo.

_Fizeram um trabalho perfeito_.

Tudo funcionava na mais perfeita ordem, não havia como algum distúrbio ocorrer quando se tem dois lobos-gigantes encarando a todos em vigília. Intimidava na dose certa, os lordes sabiam que não poderiam fazer ou falar qualquer coisa, então resolveram não interferir na presença de uma nova, ou velha, Stark tão cedo.

Um sentimento desconfortável começou a crescer verticalmente dentro de si, era como se não existisse naquele salão gigantesco e enquanto Tyrion tentava resolver sem usar sua língua ferina, reconheceu qual sentimento que tomou conta de si tão fácil. _Não sou mais Agulha_. Não tinha lugar para Agulha em Westeros, muito menos na Fortaleza Vermelha e tentava se controlar sem demonstrar qualquer alteração em sua expressão facial séria e absorta nos assuntos, parte deles totalmente inúteis. Vários nomes denominavam a confusão que a dominava rapidamente.

_Não há lugar para mim aqui_.

Antes ficou confiante que poderia se adaptar com Jon ao seu lado dando forças na adaptação e finalmente arranjando um lugar estável para si com o objetivo de escapar das escassas opções oferecidas ao que chamam de 'tradição' por aqui. Um sentimento como a dúvida da própria capacidade de entrar em um sistema tão estruturado e perfeito simplesmente a deixou com um complexo de inferioridade palpável. Estavam sentados os três homens mais importantes do continente sincronizados com o mesmo objetivo de reconstruir Westeros após tantas guerras.

_Inferioridade_.

Fazia muito tempo que não sentia isto.

Cada um sabia o que falar em qualquer assunto.

Jon se mostrava o mais prático dos três.

O dever de Tyrion Lannister era, aparentemente, encontrar as falhas nos discursos.

Para Aegon cabia o interrogatório e a decisão final.

Não queria estar na pele das pessoas que resolviam ter coragem o suficiente para enfrentá-los publicamente mesmo de forma pacífica.

Adulava atrás da orelha da sua loba de vez em quando procurando se aparar em algo, nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil admitir um sucesso que não a envolvia. Podem chamar do que quiser, mas as palavras que conseguiu foram...

_...idiota demais ao pensar que me adaptaria_.

Agradeceu mentalmente quando deram uma pequena pausa de descanso pois as audiências continuariam até o anoitecer, eles nunca pareciam exaustos ou entediados. As pessoas aguardavam dentro do salão por estar frio demais lá fora e era de se esperar que seguisse o protocolo, seguindo Jon.

Não o fez.

Saiu do salão antes que qualquer um conseguisse alcançá-la porque a última coisa que queria era ficar entre os três homens mais... mais...

_Não sei concluir meu pensamento_.

_Fui humilhada há pouquíssimo tempo da pior forma possível em frente os três._

Nymeria a seguia lealmente, provavelmente rosnaria para quem entrasse em seu caminho em um momento que a dona se sentia _humilhada_.

A humilhação foi mais profunda do que pensara pois comseguiu atingir seu intelectual. Se esforçou tanto durante todos esses anos para acumular o maior conhecimento que pôde e se dizer acima dos outros homens, porque estava se sentindo desse jeito? Eles dependiam de alguns produtos do seu próprio comércio então ela que tinha domínio sobre eles, não é?

_Não._

_Eles podem pisar em qualquer pessoa_.

Uma raiva irracional a invadia quando subia as escadas da sua torre. A ideia foi de quem?

Jon.

Não queria culpá-lo, mostrou-se preparada e confiante em sua frente e mesmo assim ele perguntou a respeito. Balançou a cabeça tentando tirar os pensamentos raivosos da sua mente, já bastava ter que encarar um tipo diferente de humilhação. Em Essos tudo era tão diferente que ficou até tentada a voltar ao seu antigo posto mesmo com o _contratempos _diários.

Parou no meio da escadaria, seria o primeiro lugar que Jon iria lhe procurar e definitivamente não queria ver ninguém, muito menos aqueles três. Girou os calcanhares já sabendo para onde seguiria e se esconderia do seu _irmãozinho _por algum tempo.

Encarar o homem que Jon se tornou não era tão fácil quando pensava e lembrar da humilhação que sofrera em sua frente não facilitava nem um pouco encará-lo.

_É como se estivéssemos em degraus opostos._

_A diferença é que eu estou no último_.

**N/A: como vão vcs :D? O capítulo está pronto há alguns dias, mas gente... faculdade não é coisa dos deuses hahaha poucos dias (faço psicologia) e já tenho mil xerox pra ler, ratinhos para fazer experiências na análise experimental do comportamento, vertente psicológica Gestalt, psicologia social, genética, práticas de pesquisa, estágio já iniciado em asilos, motivação e emoção, artigo a ser escrito e muitas outras coisas. Eu escrevo em folhas de papel na faculdade e tenho que passar para o notebook, minha rotina voltou e o pau quebrou ahahaha! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, lá vem outro drama na vida da nossa lobinha!**

**Beijos!**


	11. Capítulo X

Ao entrar em seu antigo quarto quando se passava por Agulha percebeu a mudança feita na decoração. Parecia não ter nenhum rastro do antigo vermelho que dominava quase que completamente o aposento, ficara apenas em branco e um bege-claro apagando todo o rastro de uma cortesã antes ali hospedada. Ficou se perguntando em como as pessoas eram rápidas no serviço na Fortaleza Vermelha, algo digno de nota.

Fechou a porta e procurou a chave pelos arredores, era outro sinal que ninguém estava dormindo por ali. Pegou o candelabro feito em prata e posicionou de forma que impedia a entrada abrupta da qualquer coisa, sempre funcionou muito bem. A última luz do dia desapareceu assim que parou para contemplar o mar bravo e violento através da principal janela, não tinha como acender nenhuma vela e o jeito era ficar no escuro.

_Não que isso me atrapalhe._

Nymeria deitou no tapete felpudo quase que imediatamente como se fosse um convite para ela esquecer de todos os assuntos, problemas e complexos ficando ao seu lado como nos velhos tempos.

_Tempos felizes_.

(...)

Era para Arya se encontrar com ele assim que tivessem a primeira pausa.

Não estava em condições de checar se sua _irmãzinha _parecia bem pois tinha uma audiência para conduzir junto com Aegon e Tyrion, seria idiotice ficar virando a cabeça para observá-la do outro lado do salão e deixar de prestar atenção nos problemas apresentados.

_Nunca são poucos ou leves._

Sua única opção foi ignorar a presença dela e o irmão não fez diferente. Não estavam em um local propício a brigas familiares envolvendo as piores situações possíveis. Foi normal Aegon encará-la por dois segundos pois não houve aviso nenhum quanto a isso, então a audiência foi conduzida naturalmente. Pelo menos Jon, não sabia os outros, não escutara qualquer som vindo dela, permanecendo em silêncio durante horas.

Perguntou se o treinamento que recebeu em Bravos foi tão pesado assim, nunca conseguiria manter uma posição rígida como aquela se fosse a mesma Arya que conheceu em Winterfell.

Nenhuma Arya estava dentro do aposento retrito aos conselheiros e recebia um olhar penetrante já conhecido, seu irmão sempre odiava ser pego de surpresa. Tyrion correu para primeira cadeira, a disposição em público era admirável mas causava um efeito negativo no anão.

- O que ela estava fazendo ali, irmão? – perguntou usando um tom de voz controlado inundado de desconfiança.

- Quero que minha irmã se adapte bem aqui, - respondeu sentando cansado em uma poltrona verde-esmeralda e Aegon seguia em pé – não tenho intenção de deixá-la sob os cuidados da mãe em Correrio.

- Catelyn Tully, quem diria? – Tyrion fez a intenção de pegar um jarro de vinho quando Aegon tirou da sua mãe.

- Fique sóbrio, a última coisa que desejo é defender territórios da sua família – avisou sentando na poltrona gêmea do irmão. Faziam um triângulo muito produtivo – A mulher apodrecida nunca deixará que sua irmã saia de lá.

O instinto de lobo fez com que a desconfiança aumentasse quando ao irmão, era como se o _fato _simplesmente fosse apagado de sua mente.

_Ou melhor, da mente de todos._

- Lady Arya é o contrário da irmã – Tyrion tirou as botas soltando um gemido de alívio – Se me permite, completamente oposta a tal da Agulha. Em uma só conversa falou que a maioria das vezes que conversava comigo me mandava tomar naquele lugar mentalmente – não conseguiu deixar de rir pois aquela era a sua irmã e não a cortesã. Ficou incomodado quando Aegon teve a mesma reação – Se me permite, sua irmã tem a delicadeza de um mercenário.

- As habilidades de um também – comentou suspirando, não era esse futuro que queria para ela – Preciso acelerar a adaptação dela aqui, as propriedades que reuniu são mais do que pensam.

- Jon, ela é uma mulher... – Tyrion alertou - ...e pior, a última com útero disponível. Ninguém saberá de nada e mesmo não sendo uma donzela, teremos problemas se continuar com o seu problema. Qual homem não quer se aproximar da irmã do segundo dragão?

- Isso não acontecerá.

Aegon permanecia calado.

- Jon, preste atenção em minhas palavras – começou o seu grande amigo, _sei que não é fácil _– Sei que sabe disso melhor que eu mas não custa nada esquematizar. Sua irmã é uma Stark, esta família domina o Norte e precisam urgentemente procriar. Além disso, é a irmã favorita do segundo dragão. Você não tem escolha.

Respirou fundo, não poderia deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

- Irmão, - segurou a vontade de socá-lo – Arianne te matará por isso.

_Pelos deuses, me esqueci disso_.

Suspirou exaustamente, era como se nada estivesse cooperando.

- Quando é o casamento? – perguntou Tyrion de olho na jarra de vinho discretamente.

- Não sei exatamente, tenho que ir até Vilavelha e enfrentar os septões para me casar diante dos deuses antigos, e sim, Arianne está por lá e vai me fazer ir até Lançassolar – respondeu imaginando o que falaria para sua azarada _irmãzinha _– Depois chegaremos aqui para o nos casar.

Aegon ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sua empolgação me comove.

- Não quero estar em sua pele quando os Martell perceberem que levou a sobrinha e cópia da mulher que destruiu a família e o poder deles com os Targaryen – alertou o anão preocupado com a situação do amigo – Vai ser uma puta confusão se sua irmã pisar em Dorne.

_Não._

Os olhos bicolor de Tyrion Lannister já diziam o que _deveria _fazer.

_Não, de forma alguma_.

Arya pertencia à ele e levaria para todos os lugares, não perderia sua menina novamente.

Um silêncio incômodo instalou entre eles.

- Prefiro lidar com guerras, mulheres são muito complicadas – comentou Aegon tentando cortar o clima estranho entre eles. _Se está tentando se redimir irei socá-lo até a morte... _– Jon, eu sei que não gosta quando o assunto é a sua mãe mas...

Era demais pra ele, ainda tinha que procurar sua _irmãzinha_.

- ...não quero saber.

- Lembra da pintura que não quis ver? – perguntou o irmão com cautela – A que recebemos de presente de Howland Reed quando sua origem foi revelada, sabe?

Odiava esse assunto com todas as forças, pensar que sua mãe foi o estopim para a guerra explodir e acabar com milhares de vidas, campos e arruinar Casas inteiras. Diziam que era uma mulher bem bonita com os típicos traços Stark mas muita gente não entendia o que Rhaegar viu tanto que enlouqueceu, abandonando tudo apenas por ela.

Pensar que nascera da desgraça do reino...

_...me mata_.

Por isso que se esforçava tanto em reconstruí—-lo.

- Aegon, sei qual é mas não quero ver – resistiu por enquanto paciente.

O primeiro dragão balançou a cabeça, Tyrion apenas assistia pois era como se já estivesse à par do assunto.

- Eu pedi para colocarem a pintura da sua mãe aqui, penso ser muito importante na compreensão do porque não deve levá-la consigo para Dorne – insistiu novamente mas agora instigando Jon a pensar melhor sobre o assunto.

_Aegon quer lembrar a minha origem, mas porque?_

_Ou será que estou enganado?_

Hesitou por alguns segundos mas se rendeu quando pensou no lema dos Martell incluindo um sol laranja perfurado por uma lança, agressivo demais e que sempre deve ser levado em conta. Assim como as Serpentes de Areia, _pelos deuses!_

- Aceito – pensou que Aegon esboçaria alguma reação positiva mas... – Onde está?

O Rei levantou da poltrona indo em direção a uma pintura em cima de um aparador feito em madeira quase negra e um véu negro a escondia completamente, era impossível ver qualquer traço. Engoliu em seco quando o irmão respirou fundo antes de puxar o tecido lentamente, o coração começou a acelerar com todo o mistério que faziam.

_Ele tem receio da minha reação?_

Seus olhos arregalaram e a perplexidade tomou conta de si ao véu ser puxado pelo irmão.

_Não, por favor._

(...)-JoJ

_Jon não me procurou._

Quem procura sempre acha, principalmente em um lugar que se tem milhares de criados, soldados e cavaleiros para fazer esse serviço. Sabia que ele estava muito ocupado no salão do Trono de Ferro junto aos outros dois resolvendo meio mundo de coisas, mas nunca pensou que fosse deixá-la andar por aí sem saber para onde ia. A verdade era que Jon sabia a probabilidade de uma possível fuga, que é zero completo, e não se preocupou.

_Seja adulta_.

Admitir que perto dele ainda se sentia uma criança não fazia bem para si, era errado demonstrar imaturidade para um homem que só tinha a sombra do Jon Snow. Passou o começo da noite nos seus antigos aposentos de cortesã com Nymeria, recuperando sua energia porque sabia que a vida ali não seria tão mais fácil quanto em Bravos. Até mais difícil pelo fator chamado Jon Targaryen.

Resolveu sair dali com sua loba quando a lua já estava alta, não poderia ficar escondida do mundo por tanto tempo assim. Estava gostando de pensar que ele poderia procurá-la mas... _não vi ninguém atrás de mim_. Andou calmamente pelos silenciosos corredores da Fortaleza Vermelha, escutava o som de corvos voando e _ninguém_. Nunca morou em um lugar que parecia um labirinto mas não encontrava uma alma viva, nem mesmo os famosos passarinhos do eunuco filho da puta. Subiu a escadaria em direção sua direção, ou melhor, a torre _dele_ em passos não tão silenciosos assim. Queria que ele fosse atrás dela.

_Não seja infantil_.

Era muito difícil conter o seu 'eu' criança perto dele, nem parecia que tinha amadurecido tanto.

Fantasma fazia a ronda noturna na torre, o que significava que o mesmo estava em seus aposentos _reais_, e começou a andar ao seu lado como se estivesse pedindo um carinho. Era muito alto para acariciar suas orelhas então adulou apenas onde conseguiu, sabia que os olhos vermelhos que a analisavam no momento não eram puramente animalesco. Conseguia enxergar o brilho acinzentado do seu _irmãozinho _naquelas dus poças de sangue, sabia que havia algo errado mas não perdeu seu tempo indo perguntá-lo.

- Boa noite, Fantasma.

Somente quando estava deitada em sua cama e coberta por uma imensidão de peles pôde compreender o quanto Jon vivia preso em seus próprios _fantasmas_. Não viu o Jon Snow de Winterfell no salão do Trono de Ferro, muito pelo contrário, o que viu foi um dragão gelado que nunca realmente pertencera aos Stark. Para a maioria das pessoas, seria um pensamento comum...

_...mas não pra mim_.

Perguntou se Jon Targaryen é uma variação da sua outra forma, Agulha. Tinha receio de receber uma negativa sobre isso, inventou a sua outra face para sobreviver e levar a vida da melhor forma que conseguia mesmo que para isso o sofrimento fosse cotidiano. Era uma face falsa, não era nenhuma Agulha dentro de si. Seguindo este raciocínio, como poderia afirmar que Jon Snow constituía sua verdadeira face?

_Jon precisou sobreviver._

Agulha soube assim que chegou em Bravos o quanto o sofrimento lapidava um diamante. Não aconteceria tão diferente caso nascesse na mesma condição dele, o que reforçava suas dúvidas da sua autenticidade. Nunca admitiria o seu medo quanto a isso, a postura de Jon era honrada assim como o Ned Stark e, ao mesmo tempo, pronta para entrar em fúria. _A principal característica dos irmãos Targaryen_.

Se o seu Jon Snow for falso...

_...o que farei da minha vida?_

Arya sempre soube o quanto as situações eram passageiras e potencialmente complicadas, dessa forma desenvolveu um senso perceptivo muito mais aguçado indicando o que poderia fazer antes de dar merda. Nos últimos anos soube administrar muito bem, mas perto dele nada disso funciona.

_Não posso deixar isso acontecer, por mais que seja Jon..._

_...isso continua sendo um jogo que o mesmo conduz perfeitamente._

Mudaria todas as influências que ele tinha sobre si, até mesmo abandonaria seus hábitos infantis e assim descobriria como Jon Targaryen funcionava.

O jogo havia começado.

(...)

Já estava acordada quando as criadas chegaram prontas para dar banho e vesti-la adequadamente. Sentada em um poltrona creme, precisava decidir qual escolha poderia fazer quanto aquilo. _Preciso participar do jogo_. Nunca dependeu de ninguém e não será agora que ficará nas sombras de um tal Jon Targaryen, não sabia qual homem era aquele. Ainda escuro o suficiente para acender todas as velas do aposento, decidindo o básico porque o mundo vivia de aparências. Não era uma escolha, mas uma obrigação. _Sou uma mulher_. Não despertaria Agulha dentro de si, seria quem sempre foi em seu íntimo.

- Vhal, - uma criada tão nova que provavelmente não havia florescido. Ela parou de arrumar o banho e fez a reverência típica – aonde posso conseguir vestidos?

As criadas entreolharam-se.

_Tem merda._

- Lorde Jon Targaryen a enviou uma...

- ...não quero saber – interrompeu impacientemente, estava passando a odiar esse novo Jon – Há como arranjar um vestido bonito pra mim agora?

Vhal assentiu sem qualquer sinal de hesitação.

- A senhora tem um corpo perfeito para um vestido, se me permite o elogio – Arya sorriu agradecida, foi o primeiro elogio explícito e feminino que recebeu desde que chegou ali – É um desperdício jogar vestidos tão bonitos depois que as donas morrem, desaparecem ou ficam sem nada.

Nunca pensou que as criadas da Fortaleza Vermelha eram tão inteligentes.

_Criadas perfeitas_.

- Quais donas?

- Podemos arrumar os vestidos que são longos e mais largos para a senhora, isso é fácil – falou Bree obediente – Para a posição da senhora, temos Cersei Lannister, Margaery Tyrell antes da ruína, Sansa Stark, Elia Martell, mulheres Targaryen, e...

- Quero os da vadia leoa – decidiu rapidamente antes que a menina falasse todas as Casas existentes (ou não) do continente. As criadas não conseguiram esconder o sorriso divertido – Vamos lá, eu quero que tragam tantos vestidos que conseguirem carregar e o mais importante, é o nosso segredo por enquanto.

_Preciso ganhar respeito_.

Sua adaptabilidade deveria ganhar um prêmio, assim como as suas criadas.

Resolveu tomar banho sozinha adiantando as coisas, a primeira refeição do dia seria apenas com Jon na torre da Mão do Rei. Era outro que não parava por um segundo, estava sempre planejando um jeito de contornar as situações rapidamente. _Jon Targaryen_. Talvez ele tenha a mesma adaptabilidade que ela, ou não. Mestra em disfarces, não seria diferente desta vez.

Vhal e as outras chegaram carregando dois vestidos cada uma, não era à toa. Seis vestidos feitos no intuito de bloquear o frio do Inverno com os melhores, e mais pesados, tecidos. Ajudou a arrumá-los em cima das poltronas enquanto elas ficavam sem jeito pela praticidade que envolvia a pequena loba.

- Peguem as joias mais discretas dos baús, por favor.

_Adaptabilidade_.

Avaliou todos os pesados, lindos, bem feitos e caros vestidos daquela vaca velha que destruiu sua família inteira. Provavelmente revirava em seu túmulo (duvido que tenha um) ao ver que a caçula Stark usaria os seus mais preciosos vestidos. Não estava enojada, funcionava até como uma vingança sutil. Prometeu a si que homem nenhum a dominaria, nem mesmo o seu _irmãozinho_.

Escolheu o que correspondia com o seu corpo, poderia arrumar os outros facilmente mas não tinha tempo para isso. Um branco relativamente discreto bordado em fios de prata foi o escolhido para o dia e enquanto as criadas a vestiam demonstrando habilidade escolheu uma fina gargantilha feita em safiras igualmente discretas. Era Arya Stark e não Cersei Lannister para usar extravagâncias.

- O que faço com o cabelo, Lady Arya? – perguntou Bree.

_Isso não mudarei._

- Deixe solto.

(...)

_Respire_.

Se encontrasse a pessoa que inventou espartilho... esquartejava. Como esqueceu que dava uma vontade enlouquecedora de fazer xixi caso tomasse muito vinho ou comesse demais? Nunca usou espartilhos reais quando criança, apenas vestidos _menos _difíceis de segurar suas necessidades básicas. Agora tinha plena certeza que as mulheres são injustiçadas pelos quatro ventos, não era normal carregar tanto tecido nobre mas pesado e precisando passar a imagem elegantemente de uma senhora delicada e graciosa. _Que merda_. A única vantagem da armadura feminina, uma ótima vantagem até, é que ninguém poderia revistá-la completamente e sua facas estariam todas escondidas. Caso alguém a ameaçasse, era só escorregar as facas de ladra pela manga e o indivíduo morreria antes de perceber.

Já estava atrasada quando chegou na nova torre da Mão do Rei, muito bem construída por sinal, passando por alguns cavaleiros sem olhar pra trás, o segredo sempre foi parecer confortável e adequada à situação vivida. Sor Barristan a acompanhava intrigado desde que saíram da torre que estava hospedada.

_Preciso me mudar de lá_.

Nunca foi mulher de se deixar dominar, não sabia quem ele era mais.

Sor Barristan se manifestou apenas quando iniciaram a subida.

- Lorde Jon me entregou pessoalmente as vestes que usaria hoje, Lady Arya – demonstrou novamente a sutileza em lidar com mulheres.

- Quer me perguntar o porque, Sor Barristan? – _um real cavaleiro_.

- Posso, senhora?

Deu de ombros.

- Não me importaria – respondeu já iniciando sua jogada – Sou uma mulher, não uma criança como o meu irmão pensa.

- Ouso concordar com a senhora.

_Sor Barristan, o Ousado_.

Jon só não poderia saber disso, nada de problemas para os outros.

_Apenas para quem merecer_.

Avistou-o com Tyrion na sala comum da torre quando finalmente chegou até lá. Reuniu coragem, respirou fundo e adentrou o lugar. Eles não tinham começado a refeição e provavelmente esperavam por ela, que rapidamente ambos notaram sua presença. _Calma_. Não hesitou em seus passos firmes até chegar a sua cadeira posicionada em uma mesa redonda em cristal, os olhos do lobo não entendiam o que via.

- Lady Arya – cumprimentou o anão, parecia estar tranquilo quanto à sua presença. _Todos esquecem quando a humilhação não aconteceu com eles _– Estávamos esperando a senhora chegar para comer, e agora sei porque se atraso, só fico me perguntando onde arrumou um vestido como esse.

Se serviu do bolo de frutas ao creme sob o olhar penetrante do _segundo dragão_. Faziam uma posição triangular.

- Minhas criadas são fantásticas, muitas mulheres morreram ou saíram aqui, como a minha irmã – começou partindo o bolo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, claro que notava os olhares da Mão em direção ao _segundo dragão _– Os vestidos ficam guardados em algum lugar que elas sabem.

- De quem é esse? – perguntou curioso demais, sua língua sempre foi muito famosa.

- Não tive tempo pra olhar todos, as criadas só levaram os vestidos da sua falecida irmã – respondeu rindo internamente da reação chocada do anão. Também sentia o olhar pesado de Jon e isso não estava nem um pouco engraçado. _Não deixa que nenhum homem te domine _– O que foi?

- Tenho uma imaginação fértil mas nunca cogitei que Arya Stark estaria usando os vestidos de Inverno da irmã que enforquei – Adoro essas ironias da vida, depois dessa o meu conceito pela senhora subiu bem. A vadia deve estar se torturando no inferno ao ver isso, é um deleite sagrado pra mim.

_Esse é dos meus_, pensou divertida.

Conhecia um lobo quando via um, ficam em tocaia junto da matilha esperando a hora certa de atacar. O problema era o dragão acordado que vivia dentro dele, a fúria do fogo poderia causar estrago e...

_...eu não tenho medo do gelo ou fogo_.

- Você nunca gostou de vestidos, irmã.

Deu de ombros novamente fingindo não ver a confusão no olhos acinzentados do _segundo dragão_.

- Eu prefiro usar calções, é claro – confessou sincera – São mais confortáveis, não tem esse espartilho e ótimos para locomoção, mas sou se eu quiser algo em Westeros...

- ...precisa se adaptar – completou a fala suspirando em seguida – Concordo com o raciocínio, evita muitos problemas mas queria vê-la com as vestes que mandei hoje.

Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso quando Tyrion revirou os olhos, virando uma taça de vinho inteira.

- Tive uma ideia muito boa com ela, poderia adaptá-la ao Inverno para a gente cavalgar qualquer dia – era uma ideia verdadeira e com impulsos infantis, não conseguiu evitar – Isso se você tiver tempo, parece que você, Tyrion e Aegon fazem o principal trio westerosi que já vi.

- 'Westerosi' – repetiu Tyrion rindo – Ficou tempo demais em Essos, Lady Arya.

O bolo estava tão gostoso que repetiu o prato adicionando uvas verdes.

- Arranjar tempo é muito difícil para mim e para você – foi nessa hora que Jon entregou um pergaminho selado pelos dragão de três cabeças – O 'trio westerosi' concordou em ter você no Pequeno Conselho quando envolver Essos e seus negócios. Mandarei arrumarem suas vestes para cavalgarmos quando der certo.

Piscou algumas vezes sem acreditar no que escutava.

_Isso me salva de tantas enrascadas._

Abriu um sorriso sincero, tanto para Jon quanto para Tyrion, a ideia poderia ter sido do seu _irmãozinho _mas foi aprovada por todos os três. _Aegon também_.

- Foi uma decisão difícil, Victarion e Connington negaram a proposta como se fosse um homem apontando um pau pra eles – riu da criatividade do anão enquanto Jon balançava a cabeça sem acreditar na falta de delicadeza do Mão – É uma posição desejável, estamos no Inverno e as colheitas não estão lá essas coisas, ou seja, mexa suas garras em seus negócios e consiga tudo que precisamos para aguentar esse inferno gelado. Agora tem motivo para me mandar tomar no cu mentalmente?

- Segura a língua, é a minha irmã – alertou um Jon sério e preocupado com os risos da pequena loba – Não incentive, conheço Tyrion até demais.

- Sempre o estraga prazeres – reclamou Tyrion, voltando para a jarra de vinho – Agradeço aos deuses por Aegon não estar aqui.

- Quando for pensar em mandar você tomar no cu, – apontou o dedo indicador para o anão, que ergueu uma sobrancelha – falarei em voz alta e pessoalmente.

- Não duvido.

- Acho bom voltarmos para o assunto principal da conversa, temos que ser rápidos e te integrar ao nosso círculo antes da sua mãe ficar sabendo de sua presença – falou o seu _irmãozinho_, notável o trauma que Lady Stoneheart fixou na mente dele – Ela não terá autoridade o suficiente enquanto você estiver por aqui, irmãzinha.

- Vou traduzir o que Jon quer falar mas hesita por motivos desconhecidos – começou Tyrion pouco se importando se era uma conversa familiar – A senhora não será obrigada a se casar, é proibido te esconder em qualquer canto mesmo se for ordem da sua compreensiva mãe, e por fim te protegerá, o que é o mais importante.

- Porque? – _que merda_.

- Irmãzinha, - começou sutilmente _porque vem merda _– não irei ao Norte tão cedo.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, não estava gostando nada disso.

- Porque? – insistiu já sabendo que havia mais do que Lady Stoneheart no caminho.

- O meu..._ casamento_... – ela engoliu em seco, aquela _vadia _de novo - ...será no Bosque Sagrado daqui porque se localiza mais ou menos na metade do continente e menos frio que Winterfell. Terei que ir até Vilavelha e convencer os idiotas da Cidadela que é um casamento válido para os deuses novos e antigos, Arianne está me aguardando lá.

Decidiu não esboçar reação alguma, não acreditava que Jon pensava seriamente em se casar com uma _desgraçada _que foi a primeira a fazer merda consigo. _Ele não sabe disso_. Foi como se uma lança estivesse espetando o coração da pequena loba, a lança dos Martell que atravessa o sol do extremo Sul. Jon sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que honrava as promessas, assim como o pai, e nunca quebraria um acordo tão bom para Westeros. Uniriam o extremo Norte e o extremo Sul, uma aliança sempre desejada em momentos tensos e proveitosa o suficiente para gerar uma bando de pirralhos catarrentos que herdarão meio mundo. Eram pensamentos como esses que a enlouqueciam de raiva, sentia como se o seu _irmãozinho _estivesse mais tranquilo para tocar sua vida em diante depois que a achou.

O desejo da pequena loba era infantil, sabia disso...

_...mas machuca_.

- Essas briguinhas de deuses são tão infantis, a Casa do Preto e Branco tinha tantos deuses da morte que mal consegue se contar em apenas um dia – informou neutra, _a vida é dele_... só que era tão difícil compreender que ele já iria abrir mão dela apenas poucos dias depois de se encontrarem em uma situação humilhantemente constrangedora – Vai ser uma longa viagem no Inverno, Porto Real para Vilavelha deve estar assolada de neve. Vamos demorar muito para chegar lá?

_Silêncio_.

Quando Tyrion Lannister se cala e volta a atenção para o vinho, podia saber que o rumo da situação já estava descontrolado há tempos. Arya sabia que revirou a vida de todo mundo da Fortaleza Vermelha e não deveriam desmarcar os seus compromissos. Como era difícil fazer o seu coração infantil compreender que as coisas nunca seriam como antes.

_Doce ilusão_.

Porque sempre poucos dias se tornam tão longos e lotados de informações para absorver?

Jon respirou fundo antes de responder, ela esperava paciente e esboçando neuralidade em seu olhar. Finalmente estava conseguindo voltar aos seus ensinamentos.

- Te coloquei aqui no intuito de te proteger, _irmãzinha _– _enfia isso no cu _– Não posso te levar para Vilavelha e Dorne por muitos motivos.

- Quais? – insistiu novamente, não o deixaria em paz.

- Ter uma ocupação em Porto Real irá te proteger de qualquer situação, Tyrion ficará aqui e você pode procurar por ele sempre que uma dúvida surgir – enrolou novamente, fazendo o anão erguer uma sobrancelha de como se estivesse falando _'vou ter que tomar a frente novamente?' _e Jon captou a mensagem imediatamente – Arianne aceitou morar em Winterfell e...

_AQUELA VADIA...!_

Não esboçou reação novamente.

- Não vai continuar? – perguntou neutra.

O temido Lobo Branco olhou para o anão em um pedido de ajuda emergencial, este último revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Não entendo porque não consegue falar com a sua irmã sem ficar nessa viadagem de medo, a menina já matou gente o suficiente para morar aqui no castelo – desabafou balançando a cabeça e comprovando a tese que ele sempre iria enxergá-la como a antiga Arya... _porque estou triste? _– Vou ser direto para não ter erro. Arianne Martell aceitou a proposta de casar e ficar no Norte justificando a falta de uma mulher que poderia levar a alegria até Winterfell depois de tanto, enfim, tanta merda. Vai congelar, nós sabemos, mas ela decidiu e levará um séquito dornês que também congelará. Não era para essa proposta valer e pensávamos estar descartada, então ela ficará sendo a Lady Stark/Targaryen/Snow, foda-se, - Jon levantou a sobrancelha – foda-se você também. Vivendo como Lady Stark/Targaryen/Snow, o domínio nortenho é dela e dos futuros filhos...

- ...e perderei Winterfell para uma dornesa – interrompeu tentando manter-se calma com a informação, _era tudo que eu mais queria... _– Fale o resto, Jon.

Não era um tom de voz amigável.

- Sei que tem muito pouco tempo que nos reencontramos, _irmãzinha_ – começou na tentativa de descobrir o que se passava na mente da menina impassível em sua frente – Fiz uma promessa, não tenho escapatória. É uma aliança...

- EU SEI QUE É UMA ALIANÇA, CARAMBA! – não aguentou a raiva dentro de si, sabia o que significava promessas, casamentos e coisas assim. _Robb perdeu a guerra por isso._

Eles pareciam nem respirar de tão chocados da reação abrupta da loba, principalmente o temido e inteligente Lobo Branco, este que não sabia dar notícias ruins para a irmã. Deve saber lidar com tudo, menos com mulheres. _Ele e Aegon são realmente irmãos_.

Tyrion respirou fundo, tentava conter a agressividade da loba.

- Nós sabemos, Jon é um otário que não sabe lidar com a própria irmã – o Lobo Branco se mostrava hesitante e pouco se importou com as palavras do anão – A senhora é a irmã mais nova, teria que se casar com algum homem importante por aí se quiser levar uma vida no Norte. Outro motivo importante por _proibirmos _a sua ida até o extremo Sul se deve ao clima hostil que pode ficar caso encontrem uma Stark, culpe a sua tia.

_Como essa história ainda vive?_

_Pelos deuses!_

- Rancorosos – foi a única palavra que conseguiu organizar em sua mente já entrando em um colapso nervoso.

- Sim, - _será se os inimigos do Lobo Branco já o viram sem as garras? _– Jon Connington falou que você é muito parecida e foi contra sua ida, ninguém quer causar tensão territorial. Tenho certeza que será muito útil e mostrará o quanto tem valor para todos daqui, não me preocupo com isso porque sei o quanto é capaz.

_Porque nada pode dar certo pra mim?_

**N/A: e eu estou um pouco atrasada na publicação desta fic, eu sei hahaha tive uma linda ideia de escrever as fics com o punho mesmo, assim eu posso fazer em qualquer lugar. Quem vê acha que sou louca hahaha. Mudando de assunto, a partir daqui eu começarei a colocar o Pov de Aegon e assim mostrar o que ele realmente pensa... e coisas que Jon não fala. Cada um esconde o de mais podre em si, tantos fatos quanto pensamentos, não é? Obrigada pelos comentários, eu fico muito feliz de ter essa recompensa... já que escrever capítulos de quase 5mil palavras a mão, bem, hahaha. Não se esqueçam de comentar! Daqui um tempinho postarei uma fic com um shipper imprevisível, envolverá Arya, Aegon, Sansa, Arianne, Jon e mais gente por aí. Vai ser muito legal, mas não escolhi o nome ainda. É só, beijos!**


	12. Capítulo XI

Voltou a manter sua postura neutra, iria suportar aquela facada nas costas com dignidade. Sempre foi uma Stark e o orgulho continuava intacto, nada de reações sulistas e muito menos atos dramáticos. O anão observava a situação cautelosamente olhando entre ela e o Lobo Branco recuado.

- Então irá ao Norte e eu... – tentava organizar as palavras - ...ficarei onde?

- Winterfell – respondeu como se fosse o mais óbvio – Os seus negócios serão dirigidos de lá e não deixarei ninguém encostar em...

Foi demais para o coração tão castigado e subestimado da lobinha.

- Colocará Arianne no comando do Norte, - _agora entendo porque é chamado de 'gelo'_ – não sou tão diferente dela, Jon. Odeio que me usem de enfeite pois é como se colocassem uma corda em meu pescoço, não aceito propostas em que ela ficará acima de mim.

Não conseguia acreditar o quanto Jon se revelou tão frio quanto o Inverno, endurecido e insensível. Nunca foi uma menina que se importava com isso, mas não era uma reação tão _terna _quanto pensava. As ilusões dominam a mente quando se pensa sobre como o tempo muda todo mundo. _Promessas_. Ned Stark ficaria orgulhoso da postura do _filho, bastardo ou sobrinho_.

- São anos de noivado – justificou com razão, _nosso pai ficaria orgulhoso _– É a única forma de tê-la em Winterfell é essa, Arya. Pense nisso, seja compreensiva com a promessa que eu, Tyrion, Aegon e Sor Arthur Dayne fizemos e que não podemos quebrar. Robb perdeu tudo rompendo uma promessa de casamento.

Pior que admitia o quanto todos estavam sem saída diante daquela resposta inesperada da _puta dornesa_, que fez apenas por Arya estar de volta e pronta para ter o Norte pra si em questão de tempo. A esperteza feminina sempre foi irritantemente certeira, também era nítido o quanto Jon a considerava. O maldito ciúmes crescia como uma besta dentro de si.

- Como Stark, compreendo muito bem a sua decisão – os dois pensaram que havia mudado de ideia em questão se segundo e já farejava o alívio _temporário _– Mas como a pessoa que construí durante anos de independência e aprendizado, digo não mil vezes.

Foi nessa hora que o próprio Jon perdeu a paciência que, segundo a expressão facial do anão, era raro.

- Então ficará onde, Correrio com sua adorável mãe?

Não tinha nem pensado nisso ainda pois sabia que dirigir os seus negócios não dependia de algum lugar específico. _Pense_. Milésimos de segundo foram o suficiente para pensar nas maiores loucuras que já fez em sua vida e, provavelmente, aquela não seria diferente. Foi para Bravos sozinha e fodida, enfrentaria qualquer situação pois sempre foi uma loba. _Lobas não dobram o joelho para serpentes_.

- Oh, claro... – comentou Tyrion, já demonstrando sua antiga _fadiga _em relação a Catelyn De Muitos Nomes - ...conviver com Sansa parindo meio mundo deve ser ótimo, sem contar da liberdade que terá. Nossa, que vida maravilhosa.

O sarcasmo do anão a confortava, já estava instalada na Fortaleza Vermelha e conhecia o seu funcionamento perfeitamente. O seu posto no Pequeno Conselho não seria retirado, _um fator importante_, e ainda estaria protegida dos interesseiros que nem se importarão com sua virgindade já perdida há séculos. Nymeria formou o seu próprio viveiro no Bosque Sagrado e parecia estar confortável com os filhotes já quase independentes. Um lugar de muito humilhação, mas o que seria Winterfell a não ser uma fortaleza cheia de memórias que nunca voltarão? Arianne Martell como Lady De Muitos Nomes _(?) _e senhora do Protetor do Norte estaria sempre lá, humilhando-a quando Jon não estiver e Arya não teria permissão de fazer nada contra a rapariga desgraçada. _Provavelmente arranjaria uma confusão que acabaria em guerra_. Era possível matá-la no meio da noite apenas porque discutiram sobre como o tempo continuava fechado e congelante.

Lembrou do diálogo que teve com os donos do Banco de Ferro de Bravos antes de chegar em Westeros e se foder bonito. _O que adianta toda a riqueza do mundo quando se tem dragões? _

Uma frase que deu muito certo com o momento.

_Tyrion pode lhe ajudar quando quiser, _ele disse.

- Viajarei daqui alguns dias e posso afirmar que demorarei um mês, ou até dois para voltar. Enquanto isso pense bem no que fará.

Estava implícita a mensagem da rapariga desgraçada morando em Porto Real junto de toda Dorne para encorajá-la contra Arya, a menina que lembrava tanto Lyanna Stark. _Alguém tem uma pintura dessa mulher? _

Seria outra humilhação porque Arianne sabia do seu passado e poderia chantageá-la, as mulheres são incríveis quando desejam algo. Parecia ser uma mulher que não hesitava em cometer alguns escândalos necessários para sua subida na hierarquia, no poder. Claro que queria um pouco do poder do Lobo Branco, que mulher não quer?

_Eu._

- Minhas decisões são tudo ou nada, não aceito negociações e penso que esteja enganado sobre quem eu sou, Jon.

Uma loba comeu a língua do temido Jon, o Lobo Branco e _segundo dragão_.

Eram tantos sentimentos contraditórios que a envolvia, sabia pelos olhos acinzentados do lobinho em sua frente que não era para aquilo estar acontecendo. Pedia perdão com o olhar, compreensão do seus problemas e os do reino. Um olhar profundo e sensível, poderia até ser o Jon Snow que a encarava e isso doía, perderia aquele homem para a maior puta dornesa que já existiu.

_Eu não sou o reino e nem faço parte da vida dele, como deixou claro_.

Terminou sua refeição mesmo sentindo que vomitaria de tanto nervosismo ou incredulidade sobre como nunca nada dava certo com ela. _Sempre a exceção_. Arya já se cansou do tempo que aceitava as desgraças que aconteciam em sua tão curta vida, aprendera a pensar por si e assim sobreviveu. Depender do pensamento dos outros sempre foi burrice.

_Eles não sabem que eu aprendi tudo isso da pior forma._

- Então qual a sua decisão? – perguntou Tyrion seriamente.

Analisou muito bem as feições do homem que se tornara um ser frio e insensível que procurou tanto a irmã dizendo ser a pessoa que mais amava, agora abria mão da independência, do orgulho e do bem da própria. Homens nunca entendiam essa necessidade feminina de sobrevivência em não depender da boa vontade e dos jogos de relacionamento. _Odeio jogos afetivos_. Homens não sabiam o quanto as mulheres eram controladas como se fossem moedas em troca de algo chamado de _aliança_. Injusto com todas.

Poderia ser Winterfell, mas aguentaria viver de lembranças sob o comando da puta dornesa?

Não hesitou ao falar, nunca hesita decidir...

_...para o horror do Lobo Branco_.

(...)

Chegou como uma jovem misteriosa, a melhor das cortesãs e se revelou extremamente carismática ao escutar o _problema _humilhante que Aegon Targaryen tinha com mulheres. Durante todos esses anos em Westeros, apresentaram meninas, jovens e mulheres de todas as partes na esperança que ele se sentiria _atraído _por elas a ponto de colocar um herdeiro na moça e depois casar. Um desespero diário, assim como a humilhação e as acusações lançadas quando estava de costas. Invejava a facilidade da sua Mão em transar com qualquer uma que aparecesse, e em qualquer lugar que fosse.

Aegon respondia aos corpos das mulheres, desejava todas ardentemente e quando se aproximava, _tudo começa a dar errado_. Tyrion sempre mandou prostitutas para si em qualquer hora do dia, em qualquer lugar, e os olhares delas...

_...não são os que quero_.

Procurava algo que nem sabia explicar, mesmo para si ficava difícil discernir e organizar os pensamento nessa área. Gostava dos olhos da mulheres, eles tinham que ser agressivos, astutos e determinados, uma mulher forte que poderia acompanhá-lo. Recebia as filhas dos lordes e sempre ficava decepcionado com as tentativas em serem contidas demais, faltava-lhes vida e era isso que o principal dragão procurava.

_Algo próximo._

Não geraria um herdeiro do ventre de uma mulher que não inspira o seu 'eu' masculino de fornecer todo o prazer possível e satisfazê-la. Queria uma mulher que o escolhesse mesmo tendo muitas escolhas em sua vida, abandonando uma delas para ficar com o Rei seria...

_...uma ilusão_.

Era constrangedor quando os seus malditos conselheiros achavam que tinham intimidade o suficiente para surgir um assunto tão constrangedor, falavam como se fosse uma criança inocente e ingênua sobre sexo, jogos de poder e herdeiros. Infelizmente, o principal dragão sabia bem demais suas obrigações e cada dia que se passava era mais uma derrota que apressava. _Desesperador_. Existem vários tipos de humilhação, poderia ser em guerra ou tortura, mas a sua vida sexual (_ou a ausência dela_) era levada aos cochichos pelos conselheiros e a maioria das Casas queriam ver o seu fracasso em montar uma família.

_Reacenderia a merda que era Westeros_.

Guerras eram mais fáceis do que lidar com esse seu desejo incompreendido, infantil, idiota, estúpido e fatal. Gostaria de saber...

_...porque tenho tudo aos meus pés e não fico feliz?_

O irmão nunca deixava com que esquecesse o quanto era mais útil, a cada batalha que ele ganhava, mais uma provocação. Aegon, na maioria das vezes, deixava passar as provocações porque o irmão conseguira o seu respeito em um duelo...

_...que ele perdeu_.

Todo o continente sabia do combate entre os dois irmãos, Jon o chamava de mesquinho por valorizar coisas subjetivas e deixar as práticas para depois. O irmão poderia ser muito bom em uma guerra mas não venceu nenhum duelo que fizeram, e não foram poucos. Jon poupava várias vidas em seu exército e usava uma tática que envergonharia qualquer Stark, as matilhas sempre foram perigosas e atacar os acampamentos durante a noite foi uma covardia tamanha que resolveu desafiá-lo para um duelo aberto e na neve.

Sabia que o irmão estava em seu habitat natural, a neve pesada e os pinheiros sussurrando entre si lembrava do quanto sentira medo de perder na frente dos homens mais importantes do Norte. Eram todos muito dignos de respeito embora...

_...parecer com o meu pai não ajudou em nada_.

Resolveram descontar o ódio em cima dele, não fazia nem um ano que chegara a Westeros e encarava o pior Inverno da existência. _Nunca tinha visto neve_. Foi uma cena que muitos relacionavam com o passado, quem viveu tempo o suficiente já sabe relacionar os fatores.

O primeiro duelo foi no Tridente, onde Robert Baratheon encontrou o seu pai. Até aí, Jon não sabia da sua paternidade. Tinha neve até os joelhos, mal conseguia pensar o que poderia fazer para ganhar aquela merda e o olhar de lobo era mortal. Desafiador, foi a primeira vez que o viu e pensou se seria a última. Na época usava uma lança da Casa Targaryen, estava com o seu pai adotivo desde que foi exilado e o aço valiriano brilhava naquele nascer do sol.

Jon empunhava Garralonga e tudo nele parecia ser pior do que imaginara.

_Não durou muito._

Achou a fraqueza do adversário em questão de segundos, não era o único intimidado ali. Hesitante, o Lobo Branco demonstrou uma falha fatal em alguns movimentos que envolviam agilidade. Não era uma habilidade muito valorizada nos homens dali e, para sua felicidade, ficou tempo o suficiente em Essos para aprender sobre como os duelos poderiam ser versáteis, adaptáveis e fatais.

Agilidade sempre foi o seu forte.

Jogou o irmão ao chão e o desarmou, jogando a espada feita em aço valiriano aonde ele não alcançava. Foi um dos momentos mais gloriosos da sua vida, o subestimado Targaryen derrotou o Lobo Branco na frente do Norte e Sul. Tinham testemunhas o suficiente para presenciar a derrotar e uma possível morte.

Agradeceu o seu bom senso na época, a morte de um ou outro causaria uma batalha violenta no lugar.

- Foi corajoso quando incitou o ódio contra mim e... - lembrou do momento como se fosse ontem – ...poderia te matar, o que não farei. Temos um reino a construir e caso essa ameaça dos Caminhantes Brancos seja real, precisaremos de todos os soldados saudáveis... ou seremos extintos.

Jon aceitou de bom grado, não estava em posição para reclamar ou rejeitar a mais pura verdade. Deitado de costas na neve, os olhos do irmão ardiam por vários motivos. Sabia que a vida do bastardo nunca foi fácil, passou por muitos problemas e ainda teve que sair pesquisando o que realmente eram os Caminhantes Brancos. Agradeceu por isso dias mais tarde mas o brilho da humilhação pública em seus olhos não parecia desaparecer, revelando um homem orgulhoso com todas as características da Casa Stark. Não parecia ser um Snow, o Norte havia colocado toda a glória em cima daquele homem tão cobrado. Logo percebeu que ele e Jon não eram tão diferentes assim.

Eram jovens e inexperientes em guerras continentais, qual era a vantagem de continuar algo que só danificaria o reino?

Quando aceitou a entrada do então desconhecido irmão no Pequeno Conselho, todos foram contra a permanência de um corvo e ouviram falar da brutalidade do Lobo Branco, massacrava os inimigos como se fossem bonecos usando puramente por vingança. Sempre obcecado em caçar a Irmandade Sem Bandeiras, matou centenas de inocentes apenas para localizar Lady Stoneheart para mostrar a sua pessoal vingança. Os Tully causaram muitos problemas ao Norte por não darem abrigo aos senhores e comandantes de guerra em Correrio, muitos morreram naquela noite congelante.

_A extinção dos Tully se deve ao ódio do Lobo Branco_.

Ninguém sabia disso e Aegon não poderia mencionar, arruinaria tudo que construíram e jogariam o esforço pela janela. Guardava muitos segredos do irmão, não sabia o que Arya Stark pensaria se soubesse o quanto o seu _irmãozinho _havia sido destruído por aquele boato em que o próprio Aegon não considerava como verdadeiro. Se passaram sete dias desde que ela... _enfim_, preferia ficar longe por diversos motivos. _Vergonha_. Nunca sentiu tanto arrependimento em sua vida. _Ciúmes_. Ela e Jon interagiam perfeitamente, pareciam ter nascido com essa ligação forte, deixando o principal dragão frustrado por não ser ele no lugar do irmão. _Arrependimento_. Arya sempre passava direto por ele como se estivesse sozinha no corredor, nunca fazia a reverência típica, o evitava como se fosse uma doença contagiosa. Conhecia o irmão o suficiente para saber o quanto os olhos brilhavam quando falava da sua _irmãzinha_, parecia feliz quando a lobinha estava por perto.

_Nunca os vi brigando_.

Decidiu não perguntar da vida deles para ninguém, precisava demonstrar o quanto estava alheio aos lobos que invadiam a sua moradia e apunhalavam o seu coração solitário. Sabe que errou feio, mas só ter o pensamento que _Agulha _invadiu a sua privacidade _daquele jeito_ por diversas finalidades, e provavelmente espiando o Rei. _Seduzindo_. A fúria tomou conta de si quando viu o quanto se sentiu invadido, envergonhado e ameaçado por uma mulher tão cheia de segredos como aquela. _Fúria do dragão_. Precisava aprender a se controlar, o fogo dissolvido em seu sangue conseguia dominá-lo em questão de segundos e até os dragões se agitavam. Todos pensavam ser fácil controlar a loucura em seu sangue, muitas vezes se perguntou até onde ele chegaria em sua vida de Rei sem enlouquecer.

Pensou que reconstruir Westeros em nome da sua dinastia poderia trazer felicidade.

_Ilusão_.

Esse era Jon, não Aegon.

Nunca comparavam o irmão com Rhaegar, tinha sangue de lobo o suficiente para congelar o fogo do dragão. Era conhecido como o novo Brandon Stark, o que morreu justamente em Porto Real tentando recuperar a mulher que arruinou um reino inteiro. _Agora tenho a cópia dela debaixo do meu teto_. Daria merda de qualquer modo mesmo.

Certo dia, na tentativa de conhecer o irmão, perguntou aos nortenhos mais velhos como era o tal Brandon Stark de Winterfell. Achou que seria parecido com Ned Stark, o irmão mais novo, que colocava a honra acima de tudo, o dever como ordem do dia e o respeito por todas as vidas que o rodeavam. As principais características da Casa dos lobos-gigantes tomavam esses conceitos como ideais a seguir ao pé da letra durante toda a vida. _Engano cruel_. O irmão mais velho da mulher que arruinou o reino não passava de um homem diferente do que pensava, ficou incrédulo quando pensou que aquele homem poderia ser o Protetor do Norte algum dia.

_Forçava as mulheres._

É o jeito leve da falarem sobre um estupro cometido por um nobre da mais alta hierarquia, que sempre aliviava para o seu lado. Um homem endurecido, frio e insensível _forçou _Ashara Dayne, ou melhor, a ainda Septã Lemore da Fortaleza Vermelha em Harrenhal. Não sabia o que era pior...

_...ouvir da própria Ashara ou o carinho exagerado com a irmã mais nova_.

O Norte o chamava orgulhosamente de o novo 'Brandon Stark', _mas como um homem assim pode manter a honra intacta?_

O irmão nunca _forçou _mais do que três mulheres, disso Aegon sabia muito bem. O problema era que uma ação boa não anula uma outra muito pior. Motivado por vingança, não sabia qual e porque o irmão cometera aquela barbárie, mas todos sabiam que o motivo se chamava...

_...Arya Stark_.

O famoso desespero do Lobo Branco. Este matava quantos que precisarem para calar o continente sobre o boato espalhado por Lady Stoneheart há séculos.

_Reza a lenda que essas mulheres eram parecidas com a irmã_.

Aegon sempre duvidou dessa hipótese, o irmão não era Targaryen o suficiente para agir dessa forma.

_Sangue de lobo o suficiente para matar a sangue frio_.

Duvidou durante anos e agora tinha plena certeza do que via nos olhos e atos do irmão quando Arya estava envolvida, mesmo minimamente. _Desejo_. Apenas Tyrion e ele sabiam o que se passava dentro da mente quieta e cheia de segredos do segundo dragão, muitas vezes ficavam preocupados com a situação em que Jon se encontrava. Matava o principal dragão quando eles se abraçavam discretamente ou sussurravam assuntos aparentemente divertidos, os olhos de loba o enfeitiçava e...

_...me rejeitam friamente_.

Desistiu de tentar falar com ela antes de o fazer. O clima tenso com Jon se aprofundaria caso se aproximasse publicamente da sua tão amada lobinha, deixaram claro, tanto o Pequeno Conselho quanto Jon, que a sua presença não era adequada e evitar problemas seria o mais sábio a fazer. _Pelos deuses!_, quando passava por ela sentia um cheiro tão enlouquecedor, se esforçava para não correr atrás da lobinha e a habilidade com as facas nos interrogatórios o deixava insandecido de desejo. _Cruel e determinada_, Arya sabia como interrogar um prisioneiro usando as mais criativas técnicas que viu em toda sua vida. _Venenos que ela faz_.

Uma jovem forte, independente e decidida...

_...que me rejeita indiferentemente da minha posição na hierarquia_.

Tem razão para isso, mas quem disse que conseguia controlar o que sentia? Nem mesmo o lobo das garras de obsidiana conseguia disfarçar completamente o seu desejo carnal pela _irmãzinha_, perguntava se ela sabia disso ou apenas ignorava para seguir a amizade. Ficava difícil saber se o desejo era recíproco.

Permanecia calado e aparentemente indiferente.

_Ela não demonstra tanto quanto ele_.

Será o que ela faria se soubesse que o homem que colocou no pedestal matou todos os Tully (_a apodrecida não vale_) a ponto de chegarem à extinção cruel? Se ficasse sabendo das mulheres que forçou por parecerem, pelo menos no boato, com ela? Sobre como matou quase toda a Irmandade Sem Bandeiras usando os lobos?

O que mais irritava Aegon era o modo com que o irmão se apresentava para a lobinha, parecia ser um homem compreensivo, gentil e amável. _Nunca vi alguém mais gelado que ele_. Poderia até ter essas qualidades de quando eram crianças em Winterfell, mas será que elas continuavam as mesmas?

_O tempo passa, as pessoas mudam e o sofrimento só intensifica._

Aegon era a prova viva de que o tempo fazia modificações na vida das pessoas, principalmente no jeito que elas lidão com o mundo ao seu redor. Ter poder não é fácil, ele logo aprendeu que a vida que levava tem um potencial para ser curta se não dominasse completamente os seus impulsos juvenis. Mudou para se adequar ao que sua posição exigia dele, então não era fácil ver a lobinha andando por aí e ele tentar manter a sua linha racional.

Era surreal o quanto aquela mulher o enlouquecia com sua simples presença nos mesmos aposentos que ele, algo raro... mas que acontecia quando ela tinha que trabalhar junto _deles_. Jon não tirava os olhos dele nesses momento, vigiava seus atos de forma explícita e isso incomodava o dragão profundamente.

_Mas não tem como exigir nada depois da merda que fiz._

O Rei suspirou exausto, não aguentava mais ler tantos tratados políticos naquela madrugada. Analisava os papéis em seu aposento real com apenas uma taça de vinho de companhia, preferia tratar de assuntos sulistas sozinho. Já bastava ter interferência de Jon no Norte e Tyrion no Oeste, sua influência pesava bastante na Campina, Dorne, Ponta Tempestade, Vale e Terras Fluviais. _O Norte é... um assunto diferente_. Passou a mão pelo longo cabelo platinado, o dia seguinte seria tranquilo e não haveria audiência na sala do Trono.

Ouviu duas batidinhas na porta, um código usado por seus cavaleiros quando vigiavam seu aposento e precisavam falar com ele.

- Entre.

_O que querem essa hora?_

Se fosse urgente, o primeiro dragão não estava com paciência para conversar com os outros e estabelecer a ordem.

O cavaleiro, Sor Patodocampo, abriu a porta parcialmente.

- Lorde Jon está aqui – avisou formalmente, um tom de voz aprendido.

Aegon se mostrou intrigado, erguendo uma sobrancelha já desconfiado do assunto. Se fosse uma positiva, seus sutis esforços se mostrariam eficientes e o agradaria em demasia... mas se fosse uma negativa, bem, o Rei teria que achar outro caminho para chegar até ela.

- Deixe meu irmão entrar.

Sor Pato assentiu, fazendo uma reverência logo em seguida. Jon apareceu rapidamente, entrando em seu aposento particular a passos largos e decididos. Gelado como sempre, seus lábios não sorriam e os olhos permaneciam em estado de congelamento eterno. _Gelo demais_. Nem dava para acreditar que ele tinha sangue de dragão. Ainda sentado, Aegon tomou o resto do vinho em um só gole.

- Sei que está tarde, mas eu vou ter que ir para Vilavelha daqui duas horas – _humm... meus esforços deram algum resultado, tem dedo de Tyrion nisso aí_. O irmão pegou uma cadeira para se sentar em frente o Rei – Fiquei sabendo por Tyrion que Arianne tem planos de não se casar para continuar governando Dorne, o que não pode acontecer por motivos político. Detesto isso, mas _devo _insistir nessa merda.

É, Tyrion Lannister sabia driblar Jon perfeitamente. O problema dessa situação era...

_...porque ele está colaborando comigo._

O anão nunca se mostrou disposto a deixar a lobinha junto de Jon por motivos óbvios, como Dorne, mas nunca sinalizou qualquer interesse nos assuntos pessoais do Rei. Algo curioso, de fato. Mas era nítda a questão, afinal, o que a Mão do Rei tinha em mente? Quando se trata se influência, Tyrion sempre conseguia o que queria.

- Sim, mas você sempre deixava uma carta com avisos antes de viajar – falou desconfiado – Entrar em meu quarto essa hora para se despedir, é... digamos que não faz muito o seu tipo, irmão.

Os olhos do lobo não sorriam para Aegon de forma nenhuma. Duros como pedra, lembrava algo congelado,

- É verdade – admitiu passando a mão no cabelo, outra mania que ambos tinham – Arya não sabe que partirei agora, será melhor assim.

Aegon assentiu, agora tinha certeza de seus pensamentos.

- E você veio aqui para falar pessoalmente que irá me castrar caso eu se aproximar da sua preciosa irmãzinha – sugeriu calmamente, embora sua vontade era de socar o irmão pelo descaramento. Descobriu com o tempo que esse tipo de atitude apenas agravava uma situação, e não resolvia – Já estou sabendo disso, pelo menos.

- Sim, vim para deixar clara a minha posição quanto seus atos – começou duramente, muitas vezes Aegon pensava o quanto o irmão era maçante... _mas com razão, digamos assim _– Haverá consequências, Aegon. Sei que terá várias oportunidades enquanto eu viajo, mas se você a seduzir...

- Seduzir uma loba? – interrompeu incrédulo – Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

- ...eu te mato – completou ameaçadoramente, ignorando o que o Rei havia dito. Já este franziu o cenho, Jon havia perdido a noção de respeito para com seu Rei – Aegon, estou falando sério quanto a isso. Não permitirei que você a tire das minhas mãos, estou avisando que não lhe perdoarei caso me resolva me apunhalar pelas costas. Arya é muita preciosa para mim, quero que saiba disto muito bem para não ter erro.

O principal dragão mexeu-se inquieto em seu assento.

- Se é preciosa, porque não a pega para si? – perguntou direto, colocando o lado subjetivo da situação à mostra – Não adianta fazer essa cara, irmão. Pensa que ninguém vê que você a deseja? Te conheço bem o suficiente para saber quando quer reivindicar uma mulher para si.

- O que está insinuando, Aegon? – reagiu nada amigável, seu tom de voz era baixo mas intimidador – Não a desejo, quero tudo de melhor para ela... principalmente quando esse assunto é você. Não a toque, é um aviso que não repetirei.

- Jon, você não me engana – insistiu prestes a perder a paciência com o irmão, _como alguém pode ser tão cego? _– Ninguém faz nada sem ter em mente algo em troca, exceto quando é amor de mãe, este é incondicional. Mesmo assim, buscar a reciprocidade do seu desejo é a mesma coisa que problemar guerra em alguns pontos do reino. Não esqueceria que sua queria irmãzinha teve que interrogar aquele homem de Norvos, penso que foi o segundo interrogatório e o primeiro a ser agressivo. Nunca te vi tão bem em torturar alguém daquela forma, praticamente esqueceu seus princípios apenas para agradá-la. Vamos combinar que foi esquisito vê-lo tão submisso, passava os olhos por todo o corpo da menina como um lobo em tocaia prestes a dar o bote. Te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você fica duro toda vez que está com ela. Então serei direto: qual discussão vocês tiveram hoje mais cedo? Sei que eu estou envolvido nela, não sou estúpido, a sua insegurança é palpável.

O irmão praticamente esquartejava-o com o olhar.

_Cara feia para mim é fome._

- Acha que estou desejando a minha própria irmã? – perguntou indignado.

_Por favor, pare de drama e assuma._

- Você tem sangue Targaryen correndo pelas veias, quer algum argumento a mais?

- Não sou você, irmão – _o que quer dizer com isso? _– Ao contrário de você, tenho princípios a seguir.

- Sei, então você acabou de admitir que a deseja, mas não a toma para si por causa dos seus ideais rígidos – Aegon acertou o lobo em cheio, quando Arya era o assunto, o irmão não se continha e soltava alguma pérola incrivelmente explícita. Uma auto-denúncia, digamos assim... _afinal, nem eu e muito menos ele conseguimos sufocar o desejo pulsante por ela _– Já estou vendo esses princípios se dissolverem quando ela arranjar alguém para esquentar a cama. O que foi? Acha que ela não vai querer alguém para transar? Jon, em que mundo você vive?

- Arya não é esse tipo de menina – insistiu teimosamente, fazendo o principal dragão revirar os olhos impacientemente.

- Ela foi treinada para ser uma cortesã diferenciada, especial até, então esperar uma menina casta é a mesma coisa de esperar que Arianne compreenda o seu amor pela própria irmãzinha.

Jon balançou a cabeça, claro que nunca admitiria o desejo e muito menos seus sentimentos pela lobinha.

_Já eu..._

- Não irei trocar palavras envenenadas com você agora – _humm... joguei sal na sua ferida, irmão? _– Meu aviso está dado, conversaremos quando eu chegar.

Aegon assentiu, concordava plenamente com Jon...

_...mas é exatamente o contrário que farei_.

- Vá tranquilo, não sou nosso pai.

**N/A: Huuummm... o sangue do dragão vai esquentar muuuito! Então, o que acharam de uma parte do ponto de vista de Aegon? Ficaram surpresxs quanto ao lado... obcecado de Jon? Se ficaram, não entendo vocês hahaha tá mais que na cara que Jon não é uma flor que cheira! Que as loucuras comecem hahaha! Só uma pequena observação: Gendry entrará na fic! Agradeço os muitos comentários, este carnaval eu vou acelerar essa fic, tanto que o próximo capítulo já está quase feito. O próximo capítulo vai matar, só digo. Como uma leitora aí falou, eu também detesto carnaval e terei tempo livre pra escrever tranquilamente (metade do tempo, a outra metade eu preciso estudar). Beijos! Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo!**


	13. Capítulo XII

Ela nunca viveu uma situação como aquela, em poucos dias sua vida havia virado de pernas para o ar. Tudo começou com Sor Arthur Dayne, e parecia estar só piorando. De um lado, ela tinha Jon para observá-la de perto e do outro, Aegon com seus olhos violeta-escuro que exaltava seu jeito explícito de fazer as coisas. Era mais ou menos assim que Arya vivia na Fortaleza Vermelha. Se acostumou com a presença de Jon rapidamente, eles tinham conversas agradáveis e passavam um tempo rindo do passado, ou até mesmo jogando conversa fora.

Mas isso não apagava a sensação de inferioridade que ela tinha em relação ao antigo irmãozinho. Preferia não ficar na sala do Trono de Ferro quando estavam em audiência, nem mesmo assistir ela tinha vontade. Jon insistia muito para que ela participasse, mas para que? Levar outra surra daquela?

_E ainda tem aquele outro fator._

Arya passou a ficar nervosa quando o Rei estava no mesmo lugar que ela, principalmente nos interrogatórios lá nas masmorras. O olhar dele era tão invasivo, nada discreto obviamente, e sua presença a deixava confusa. Era bem complicado definir o porque daquelas sensações estranhas, não eram de atração...

_...ou não sei, talvez seja. O mesmo acontece com Jon._

Ah, a atração!

O pior era que ele a correspondia perfeitamente, muitas vezes estavam juntos e ficava aquele clima característico no ar. _Desconfortável, mas desejável_. Mesmo com toda aquela certeza, Arya não arriscou um movimento que provavelmente a deixaria sem jeito futuramente.

_Ele vai se casar com Arianne Martell._

Essa constatação diária, que ele mesmo a lembrava, enchia-lhe de raiva. Não era justo ter que _perder _o seu querido _irmãozinho _para um quadrúpede relinchante como a Martell, mesmo que ele estivesse atrasando a sua ida, ela sabia que qualquer dia teria que enfrentar aquela merda. _Contagem regressiva_. Era incrível o quanto essas duas palavras sabiam ser cruéis e reais ao mesmo tempo. _Talvez crueldade e realidade andem de mãos dadas_. Devem andar mesmo, a realidade sempre dói e perdê-lo geraria uma crise emocional na lobinha. Era mais ou menos isso, pelo menos sabia diferenciar desejo de sentimento.

_Ele não, infelizmente._

A pequena loba teve muita prática nisso, alías, ela sempre foi muito prática nesses assuntos. A diferenciação de amor e sexo era comum em seu dia a dia em Bravos, não era assim tão incomum que um cliente se apaixonasse por ela. _As pessoas confundem amor e sexo facilmente_. Se não houve o tal quadrúpede relinchante entre eles, a lobinha até tentaria algo diferente e, quem sabe, se aproximar dele... eroticamente.

Qual era o problema de sentir tesão?

Arya também tinha suas necessidades, porque não?

_E foi essa necessidade que me fez perder a cabeça._

Não entendia porque pensavam que mulher não poderia sentir prazer sexual, ter um orgasmo ou simplesmente não ter desejo algum de gerar filhos. Por essas e outras que a lobinha se sentia um peixe fora d'água na Fortaleza Vermelha, não era assim tão rara a sensação de ser uma puta ao se comparar com as donzelas criadas para gerar filhos de lordes importantes.

Outro problema inesperado, e consequentemente desastroso com Jon, foi quando a mesma ficou sabendo da amante do Rei e como a regularidade deles estava constante. Tyrion até brincava que Aegon se tornou um viciado em sexo, muitas vezes o Rei faltava alguns compromissos apenas para saciar o seu desejo. Ninguém sabia quem era, apenas seus cavaleiros e o próprio Tyrion Lannister. Um segredo muito bem guardado que Arya gostaria de descobrir, o que a deixou envergonhada. Ficar com raiva de Aegon por causa disso era...

_...extremamente infantil._

_Partindo deste princípio, porque fico estranha quando ele passa?_

Foi difícil admitir para si que começou a ter uma sensação de que fora trocada por uma puta qualquer, ou não. Se for considerar o passado recente da lobinha, ela mesma é a puta da situação.

_Mas essa aí é uma puta qualquer e sem nenhum treinamento._

Depois que Aegon arranjou a puta lá, ele até parecia mais feliz.

_Segundo a minha própria percepção, que é muito boa._

Passava por ele sem falar nada, nem mesmo olhá-lo, porque sabia que Jon não gostaria disso nem um pouco. Não era fácil ser Arya Stark, algumas coisas ela queria fazer e não poderia. Quando Arianne Martell estiver morando debaixo daquele teto, bem, tudo iria pegar fogo. Nada de bom sairia dali, disso ela tinha certeza.

_E Jon também._

Não se conformava que ele fosse para Vilavelha e Dorne sem sua presença. Era estranho pensar que Lyanna Stark destruíra os Martell mortalmente, então se Arya fosse geraria um incômodo desnecessário. Infelizmente, era essa a verdade nua e crua, e não adiantava procurar alguma saída...

_...porque simplesmente não tem._

Foi uma noite conturbada e sua cabeça doía, latejava incomodamente. Além de estar cheia de pessoas para analisar e livros para ler, a pequena loba se aborrecia toda vez que Jon tocava na ferida aberta dela. Não era toda hora que ela queria falar do seu passado recente, principalmente com toda sua carga emocional. Então quando ela menos pensava, lá vinha ele com uma cutucada irritante. Não, Arya não queria falar sobre aquilo e Jon deveria perceber, entender e compreender esta delicada situação. Tiveram uma discussão confusa, partindo princípio que ela deveria se abrir mais com ele.

_Me abrir mais...?_

_Ele não entende._

Certas coisas, como estas, deveriam ser guardadas e não espalhadas aos quatro ventos.

O assunto logo mudou para Arianne, e finalizou com Aegon. Arya estava estranhando a conduta do seu _irmãozinho_, porque ele estava tão desesperado, nervoso e impaciente? _Ele definitivamente não é assim_. Quando Jon se exalta, bem, é uma exaltação diferente e bastante gelada. Berrar, gritar ou forçar não funcionava naquele homem tão intimidador e atraente, ou seja, havia algo completamente errado por trás daquela discussão que parecia não ter fim.

Arya foi dormir de cabeça cheia, esperava ter que falar com ele e pedir desculpas sobre _certas _coisas que não deveria ter dito. Embora fosse a verdade, ela nua e crua não faz bem a ninguém. Ninguém gosta de ser acusado de...

_...ser frio e indiferente._

Era triste ver que ele tinha um potencial enorme de esconder as coisas. Não era em relação aos problemas dos dois, mas ela via como ele funcionava na frente dos outros e quando estavam nos bastidores. A lobinha sentia um receio sem fim de que ele poderia estar fazendo a mesma coisa com ela, o azar a perseguia por todos os cantos do mundo. Afinal, o tempo passou e todos mudaram, inclusive Aegon. Andara escutando umas conversas de como ele era e como ele é agora, uma grande evolução e aparentemente para melhor.

Suspirou exausta enquanto se enrolava no amontoeiro de peles em posição fetal deitada na sua cama espaçosa. _Falta alguém para me fazer companhia aqui_. Fechou os olhos, amanhã seria um novo e tranquilo dia porque não tinha nenhum interrogatório marcado por Jon, então poderia dormir até tarde sem que a incomodassem.

_Tudo que eu mais preciso é paz._

Dormiu profundamente dentro de poucos minutos, não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha insônia.

(...)

Não conseguia ficar tranquilo, ele estava tentando de tudo para evitar sua inquietação e desconfiança quanto a situação em que vivia. Era como se tudo que prometera estivesse voltando em sua vida abruptamente, incluindo uma porra de promessa que o envolvia politicamente. _Casamento_. Pelos deuses, nunca pensou que isso fosse tão desesperador. Sabia muito bem que depois de sair da Fortaleza Vermelha para voltar daqui um ou dois meses, o irmão iria atrás dela e tentaria seduzi-la. Não era um pensamento ou uma hipótese, era um fato a ser encarado.

_Um fato bem filho da puta, como sempre._

Encurralado, Jon não tinha escolha a não ser ir até Vilavelha e levar Arianne e sua comitiva para a Fortaleza Vermelha. Os pensamentos de que Arya e Arianne não se dariam bem, inclusive a mania delas de querer ter poder para serem respeitadas, foram afastados obrigatoriamente e substituídos por uma ameaça chamada 'Aegon'. O lobo poderia ficar tranquilo, a sua _irmãzinha _conseguia torrar a paciência de um manipulador e dar um chega pra lá era a coisa mais fácil para ela. _Poderia, mas não consigo_. Algo o dizia que as coisas ocorreriam tão... desastrosas, que a tentação de ficar em Porto Real se tornou enlouquecedora.

O brilho de desejo nos olhos violeta de Aegon provocava uma ira dentro do segundo dragão, que respirava fundo e continuava a seguir o dia. Mas era diferente agora.

Na tentativa de convencer implicitamente o irmão para não cometer uma idiotice, Jon foi até os aposentos reais dele e teve uma conversa...

_...incrivelmente inútil_.

Aegon falava algo, seus olhos mostravam outra coisa. _Desejo que não pode ser contido_. Jon tinha medo desse tipo de sentimento vindo de um dragão puro, a ira e o fogo no sangue nunca foram bons em resolver problemas de ordem subjetiva. _Como se luta contra o desejo? _Mas Jon não queria saber o 'como', queria apenas a resolução do problema. Saiu de lá mais nervoso do que entrou, nunca odiou tanto o irmão quanto agora e se envergonhava pelo andamento da situação.

Primeiramente, Arya nem deveria estar morando na capital.

_Mas não consigo ficar longe dela._

Lady Stoneheart faria mil macumbas para ela nunca mais voltar a vê-lo. Jon não se surpreenderia, era até mais do que esperado ser vítima de mais uma conspiração da vadia apodrecida. Se era difícil conter o desejo dos outros, como o próprio faria para se conter? A Arya da sua imaginação conseguia ser sexualmente ingênua e focada em outros assuntos, como a esgrima. Era a sua Arya criança, a que morava em Winterfell. A Arya de hoje, quase adulta e já mulher, não favorecia a intensidade dos seus sentimentos. _E desejos_. Os olhos acinzentados eram astutos, conseguiam ver cada mentira através deles e esconder qualquer coisa era difícil, então a sensação de ser analisado o tempo todo o excitava.

_O efeito deveria ser o contrário, mas... fico duro quando ela me olha daquela forma_.

Sempre alerta, Jon não sabia o que falar quando a mesma o colocava contra a parede.

_E o pior que a menina ainda é boa nisso._

Não era à toa que os interrogatórios dela eram os melhores que já viu, onde há outro problema de ordem sexual. O jeito dominador da lobinha gerava algumas imagens nada decentes em sua mente, tinha que confessar que sua imaginação passava dos limites e a necessidade de usar a mão era inevitável. _Impossível_. Mas quando estava na mão, imaginava estar dentro dela e...

_...AAAH!_

Uma situação que o lobo nunca havia vivido, então não sabia como lidar com ela sem perguntar porra nenhuma pra alguém. Jurou para si que não colocaria mais ninguém entre eles, e assim as coisas _poderiam _acabar bem. Não queria nem sonhar se algo desse errado.

Balançou a cabeça, sua imaginação era insuportável. Só de relembrar os olhares, movimentos e sorrisos da sua lobinha, Jon ficava duro e seu membro pulsava fortemente. Era tão ruim que o impedia de pensar. Andando pela Fortaleza Vermelha, ficou confuso se seguiria direto para o estábulo ou para o Bosque Sagrado, embora nenhuma saciaria sua vontade de possuir a lobinha. Quando caiu em si, logo estava no corredor dos aposentos dela com uma intenção que de bom senso não tinha nada. Em passos largos e abafados pela tempestade que desabava lá fora, Jon parou em frente a porta de madeira trabalhada. Nymeria estava junto de Fantasma, no Bosque Sagrado e Sor Barristan fora dispensado pela própria Arya.

_Tenho que chamar a atenção dela quanto a isso._

Sor Barristan sempre foi um espadachim completo, mas seus conselhos era mais importantes e isso daria um rumo para a lobinha seguir sem se deixar influenciar. Jon queria acreditar que Arya era dependente da proteção dele, assim como uma proteção da manipulação existente no reino. _Eu quero acreditar_. Balançou a cabeça, não sabia se aquilo que faria seria visto com bons olhos.

A verdade era que o desejo do lobo pulsava cada vez mais forte. Ele deixaria de marcar o seu território para que o irmão marcasse o dele?

_Não._

_Arya é minha._

Levantou a mão para bater na porta, e parou no meio do caminho. Pensava se ela o deixaria entrar naquela hora da madrugada, isso se Arya estivesse acordada. Girou a maçaneta silenciosamente, tomando todo o cuidado para não ser notado logo de cara.

_O que estou prestes a fazer é loucura._

Admitir era uma coisa, mudar este comportamento era outra completamente diferente. A tentação estava regendo o segundo dragão agora, a única coisa que ele pensava era sobre perdê-la para o irmão. Tudo isso partindo do princípio de que Arya fosse uma menina, não uma... bem, o que ela se tornou nos últimos anos. Mas nada disso importava, Jon não conseguia pensar claramente naquela névoa que se instalara em sua mente.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, adentrando o aposento calmamente. As úncias velas acesas estavam relativamente longe da cama, perto da vidraçaria. Enrolada em muitas camadas de pele e tecidos pesados, ele a observava em posição fetal. Só dava para ver o longo cabelo castanho-escuro, que caía como uma cascata na cama. Contente por ela ainda estar dormindo, o lobo tirou sua capa, colocando-a em cima de uma poltrona junto com a parte superior de suas vestes.

Despiu-se rapidamente, ficando nu da cintura para cima. Garralonga também foi deixada de lado, não havia necessidade de usar lâminas naquela questão, afinal, Jon era o único que conseguia dominá-la e sim, ele poderia sobrepor a sua força sobre a dela.

_Não espero que tenha que fazer isso._

A névoa que enchia-lhe a mente clamava pela realização do seu desejo mais interno, do seu segredo mais bem escondido. Não sabia quando a veria novamente, então faria o que... queria com ela no momento. Arya seria dele, apenas dele.

Sentou perto dela, mexendo em seus cabelos delicadamente e refletindo sobre o que estaria prestes a fazer.

_Quero o seu bem, mas como falar isso para ela sem que ocorra uma briga?_

O 'bem', no caso, significa estar com ele.

_Se eu pudesse, a levaria para Vilavelha._

_Aegon cairá em cima dela como um dragão faminto._

Seria loucura fazer o que Jon gostaria, provavelmente ganharia novos inimigos e teria que manipular mais pessoas para sua vida seja acompanhada desta lobinha teimosa, valente e que mexia com suas reações mais... primitivas. Fez um estalo para ver se ela estava dormindo, e não acordou.

Fez de novo, ela não acordou.

Chegou a conclusão de que ela dormia como uma pedra após esperar alguns minutos por uma reação. Retirou lentamente os tecidos e peles que a envolviam, tendo que ser desamasiado cuidadoso por motivos claros. Por fim, para a loucura do seu desejo (e a pulsação mais forte do seu membro endurecido), conseguiu deixá-la com apenas uma coberta de lã pesada e quente.

Jon teve que respirar fundo para não ir com muita sede ao pote.

O traje de dormir da sua lobinha era quente, mas colado em suas formas, principalmente ao contornar seu quadril e pernas trabalhados pelos anos de treino. O rosto estava leve, sem qualquer preocupação aparente e inocente, quase lembrando-lhe a Arya de Winterfell. Jon sorriu ao vê-la tão serena. Por fim, retirou a última coberta lentamente, jogando-a no chão, apreciando o que ela oferecia à ele.

O seu pau latejou novamente, quase doía de desejo, e foi neste momento que Jon percebeu que havia perdido o controle há algum tempo.

_Ela acordará quando eu começar, então..._

Era uma loucura, realmente. Mas até quando ele teria que reprimir esse desejo?

(...)

Os sonhos de loba não eram mais presentes depois que Arya aprendeu o significado de _warg _com Jon, aprendeu a controlar o domínio de sua loba estando consciente, portanto, tais sonhos não existiam mais. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a pequena loba estava tendo um sonho agradável e doce até demais. Coisas que raramente existem.

Eram toques carinhosos em seus braços, alisando-a lentamente, e pescoço. Mãos grandes, mãos firmes. Uma aura intensa começava a envolvê-la, perguntou-se de onde vinha e porque ela estava chegando tão perto de si. O sonho acabou quando Arya percebeu que esses toques não estavam apenas em seus sonhos, que havia realmente alguém tocando-lhe daquele modo.

Abriu os olhos assustada, e quando tentou afastar, as mãos fortes e firmes impediram de se mover. Não precisou de mais que um milésimo de segundo para saber quem estava em cima de si, impedindo-a de se mover e até mesmo de atacá-lo.

_Jon...?!_

- O que você...? – perguntou chocada ao vê-lo sem a parte superior de suas vestes.

- Fique calma – falou docemente em seu ouvido, provocando-lhe arrepios. O ambiente estava praticamente escuro, Arya apenas via o contraste do corpo dele com a chama fraca de uma vela localizada do outro lado no aposento. _Tudo que não consigo é ficar calma, o que ele pensa que está fazendo? _– Não te machucarei, Arya.

Ela respirava instavelmente, não sabia o que faria em uma situação como aquela. Nunca pensou que seu amado Jon ficaria descontrolado diante dela... e de sua reputação um tanto quanto exótica. _Pelo menos ele e mais um punhado de gente sabe_. Poderia estar escuro e os sons abafados pela tempestade desabando lá fora, mas a lobinha localizou o característico brilho de desejo nos olhos dele.

- Jon, o que está fazendo? – perguntou nervosa, além de todas as conotações esquisitas no momento, Arya não transava há algum tempo... _mas parecem ser séculos atrás! _Estar amarrada não era uma de suas posições favoritas na cama, ainda mais com ele! _Pelos deuses, ele é lindo mas eu não terei coragem de... _– Você não pode estar pensando o que eu estou pensando.

- E qual seria esse pensamento? – sussurrou lentamente, deixando o seu hálito quente passear pelo pescoço dela, que arrepiou novamente.

- Exatamente este que você está pensando – respondeu sem pensar muito, ser dominada não era agradável para ela – Mas porque?

Arya prendeu a respiração quando os lábios dele sendo pressionados em seu pescoço... e foi aí que a lobinha que descobriu que suas roupas estavam rasgadas e seu corpo completamente nu e exposto. Jon a estava imobilizando, posicionado entre suas pernas abertas. _Mais vulnerável impossível!_

- Éramos crianças em Winterfell, brincávamos e conversávamos tranquilamente. Éramos irmãos, sim – começou ainda sussurrando. _Ele perdeu o controle_. Esta conotação era demasiadamente séria, afinal, Jon nunca perdia o controle dessa forma – A verdade é que deixamos de ser irmãos em dois momentos.

- Quais? – ela perguntou com a mente em branco.

- Quando descobri minha origem, o que fez meu mundo cair por algum tempo – a mão do segundo dragão alcançou sua fina cintura, acariciando-a cada vez mais... _faminto_. Não demorou até a mão chegar em seu seio nu, que foi envolvido imediatamente, colocando o mamilo entre os dedos dele. Arya gemeu quando ele apertou seus dedos ao redor do mamilo rosado – Já tinha a concepção de que somos primos, eu só não pensava que você seria tão... tentadora.

- 'Tentadora'? – repetiu impulsivamente.

- O brilho dos seus olhos são desafiadores, repletos de profundidade e... agressivos – respondeu melodicamente em sussurros. Jon fazia um caminho de beijos molhados por seus ombros. Ela esperou que ele ficasse menos concentrado para que escapasse de seus braços e pernas fortes. Não adiantou nada, a lobinha não teve êxito em sua tentativa, nem ao menos se mexeu – Não era à toa que tinha os homens aos seus pés em Bravos, o seu corpo lembra uma menina ainda virgem mas com a malícia de uma cortesã. Seios redondos, macios e quentes, como não sentir desejo por você?

- Se você não sair de cima de... – sua ameaça foi interrompida ao sentir uma mão apertar suas coxas, basicamente a centímetros de sua vagina. Sentiu uma contração em seu clitóris após alguns segundos, os dedos do lobo estavam conhecendo aquele território até então desconhecido. Um sorriso satisfeito apareceu em Jon quando ela gemeu após ele apertar aquele ponto estratégico no corpo feminino. Sentia prazer, mas não era o que desejava vindo dele – Pare agora!

Arya usou toda sua força para fechar as pernas, conseguindo após um esforço muito grande. Não era só Jon que sabia como usar o corpo em sua defesa, achando uma vulnerabilidade fatal nele: _ele é relativamente lento, se for comparar comigo. _Ao conseguir expulsar a mão do seu _enlouquecido irmãozinho_ antes que ele a penetrasse com os dedos, a pequena loba tirou um de seus braços sob o domínio dele, que perdeu o equilíbrio. Como sempre, após tantos anos de treino, ela escapou daqueles braços fortes quando deu com o joelho entre as pernas dele, atingindo dolorosamente o testículo.

_Fui uma cortesã, talvez ainda seja, e sei me defender muito bem de estupradores._

Queria acreditar que Jon não era um estuprador, apenas um homem dominado pelo desejo e enlouquecido, porque no final das contas ainda há sangue de dragão correndo pelas veias dele. Assustada com aquela reação, Arya se levantou da cama ao vê-lo cair de lado em cima do colchão de plumas com a mão entre as pernas. Nua, não deu mais de dois passos até o seu tornozelo ser agarrado, fazendo-a cair de cara no chão. Sentiu um calor a mais, junto com uma ardência característica, em sua testa. _Sangue_. Antes de Jon a puxar, a lobinha já estava com uma lâmina em mãos...

_...e não é uma qualquer._

Empunhou Garralonga contra o próprio dono, voltando o seu corpo para ele e encarando aquele homem tão estranho. Como o quarto estava muito escuro, Arya só via a sombra do corpo dele ainda na cama.

- Me solte agora! – exigiu ameaçadoramente, nunca admitiu este tipo de comportamento e não seria agora que admitiria. _Sinto desejo por você, mas não enquanto agir friamente e ainda manter a vida dupla... _– Se você não soltar a porra do meu tornozelo, eu cortarei sua mão fora!

- Aegon cairá em cima de você assim que eu sair daqui, ele não será carinhoso igual eu serei – avisou controlando a voz.

'_Assim que eu sair daqui'...?_

- Você vai embora agora – não era uma pergunta, ele assentiu... mas ela não abaixou Garralonga, e nem ele a soltou – Vai ficar um bom tempo fora daqui e acha que sou incapaz de me proteger! Se pensa que eu sou manipulável e fraca para me defender, eu não estaria com sua espada em minha mão esquerda! O que é carinho para você?! Me pegar no meio da noite, rasgar minhas roupas e sentar me seduzir é carinho?!

A mão do segundo dragão não a machucava, mas também não dava espaço para ela se mover.

_Preciso pensar em algo logo, mas como...?_

- Sou um homem do Norte, todos os selvagens me seguem por eu ser o que eles são - _...e eu sou de onde, pelos deuses? _– Reivindico o que desejo com carinho, mas que se torna meu... e você é minha. Penso que ficou longe tempo demais do Norte para saber como as coisas funcionam por lá, ficar em Bravos foi um erro para você. Abaixe Garralonga e venha até mim, lobinha, não lhe farei nada de ruim... _muito pelo contrário_.

Arya balançou a cabeça, _está tudo errado_.

- Você faz jogo duplo mesmo, não é? – _pelos deuses, pense em algo _– Um lobo em pele de dragão, Aegon sabe que você pode se virar contra ele?

- Porque você insiste em falar o nome do meu irmão?! – perguntou Jon, que começava a perder o controle da voz. Falar do irmão era o mesmo de dar-lhe um soco na cara, principalmente em uma situação como aquela – Nunca me virarei contra ele, temos os mesmos propósitos e teremos que nos aguentar independente do que aconteça. Já você, o que ele tem que eu não tenho, Arya? Poderia falar de qualquer um, mas teve que falar do meu irmão. Me fale e eu te solto, prometo.

Ela engoliu em seco, promessas eram confusas e perturbadoras.

- Aegon teve muitas chances e não perdeu o controle.

_Pense... já sei!_

Passou a mão pelo chão em busca de algum objeto, qualquer um, e havia um caco de vidro grande o suficiente para o que planejava.

- 'Não perdeu o controle'? – repetiu chocado – Não faz nem dez dias que você esteve sujeita aos...

- ...e você está fazendo o mesmo! – interrompeu-o rapidamente, arremessando o pontudo caco de vidro no pulso do segundo dragão, fazendo que a dor impedisse de usar a força na hora de arrastá-la novamente. Livre e nua, Arya correu pelo quarto pegando uma capa qualquer e uma faca longa de aço valiriano antes de sair de lá. Escutou passos rápidos atrás de si, então correu silenciosamente pelos corredores.

- Arya! – ele a chamou um pouco mais próximo do que ela desejava – Minha intenção não é te machucar, eu só quero que... você seja minha.

A lobinha não se importou em responder, não havia resposta naquele momento. Admitia que se tivesse conversado com Jon calmamente, provavelmente o mesmo iria escutá-la. O problema foi o desespero que sentiu ao ser tocada por ele, não sabia se era uma espécie de desejo ou de medo, talvez a perspectiva de tê-lo... e ao mesmo tempo ter que dividir com outra não era aceita. O medo de gostar e deixar seus sentimentos escaparem foram tão fortes que o lado agressivo da pequena loba cresceu imediatamente. É ter tudo, ou nada. Assim que ela sempre funcionou.

Após correr bastante e deixá-lo muito pra trás, Arya se achou perto da torre do Rei.

_Para onde mais eu posso correr?_

Estavam no corredor próximo a torre do Rei quando Sor Barristan a avistou. Suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente vermelhas, parecia ter percorrido uma boa distância em pouco tempo. A tempestade ainda desabava lá fora quando escutou uma agitação com os cavalos fora do complexo da Fortaleza Vermelha. Parou ao vê-lo atrás de si e... o cavaleiro a encarou chocado com sua aparência. Havia sangue cobrindo seu rosto, o corte na testa não era profundo mas o acúmulo de sangue no lugar sempre é bem volumoso.

Enrolada em uma capa vermelha e negra, Arya não sabia de onde havia tirado aquilo ali.

_Provavelmente de Cersei Lannister, é claro._

- Lady Arya – ele fez a reverência rapidamente, estava mais preocupado com a aparência dela – Me perdoe por ter abandonado meu posto, minhas necessidades básicas não permitiram e pensei que voltaria rápido. Seus aposentos estavam revirados e com sangue em diversos ligares quando cheguei, gostaria de perguntar o que lhe aconteceu... mas acho melhor irmos até a Septã Ashara.

_Você gosta dela, eu sei._

Arya sorriu levemente, pelo menos ele tinha essa discernimento e liberdade de dar uns pegas na Septã de vez em quando.

- Não precisa, Sor Barristan – _tudo que eu menos quero é que isso se espalhe_ – É um corte de nada, só preciso de água e eu mesma me encarrego dele.

- Eu devo insistir, Lady Arya – _sempre um modelo de cavaleiro a ser seguido_. Sor Barristan era um cavaleiro dentre milhares, ele a analisava preocupadamente – Andar descalça e sangrando por aí...

Ela deu de ombros, perguntando se ele sabia de qualquer coisa.

- Preciso de um banho, mas primeiro eu tenho que perguntar se você sabe do que aconteceu.

_Seus olhos deram uma titubeada, Sor Barristan Selmy._

Nitidamente inseguro, o cavaleiro era um exemplo em seu ofício mas um péssimo jogador. Talvez seja isso que Arya mais gostava nele, o interesse em cuidar dos outros era muito maior do que maquinar contra eles.

- O Rei me avisou que Lorde Jon, o irmão, poderia estar bastante exaltado e... - _...Aegon...? _Surpresa, Arya não deixou de erguer uma sobrancelha querendo maiores explicações. Como ele poderia saber de qualquer agitação de Jon? _A não ser que os dois tenham brigado_. Pronto, agora estava tudo explicado, a raiva e loucura de Jon estavam plenamente justificadas. _Não tenha justificativa, mas é um bom esclarecimento _- ...sei que gosta bastante do segundo dragão, eu também gosto mas sinto que a presença da senhora o perturba.

- Sei o que quer dizer – _todos sabemos da história dos pais dele, não é? _– O que o Rei disse mais?

- Só isso, Lady Arya – _você é um péssimo mentiroso e um ótimo amigo._

- Ele está em seus aposentos? – perguntou a lobinha, queria saber a discussão que ele e Jon tiveram para que este segundo perdesse a cabeça assim.

O cavaleiro pareceu sem jeito, até mesmo levemente constrangido. Arya ergueu uma sobrancelha, não queria imaginar que suas suspeitas estavam certas, o que a perturbou mais do que deveria. Perguntou se Jon já estava indo para Vilavelha, esperava que já estivesse fora da Fortaleza Vermelha, era a única pessoa que não gostaria de ver nos próximos tempos.

- Vossa Alteza está... _ocupado_ – respondeu ainda constrangido, dando-lhe o braço para guiá-la – Eu mandei as criadas arrumarem os seus aposentos, Lady Arya, creio que será melhor para a senhora um banho quente do que conversar com o Rei nessa hora da madrugada. Se quiser cuidar de seus ferimentos sozinha, está tudo bem, mas mandarei a Septã Ashara visitá-la nas próximas horas. Tudo estará bem, ninguém saberá o que aconteceu. Nem mesmo eu, assim espero. Há informações que um cavaleiro como eu não pode receber, Lady Arya.

Aceitou o braço prontamente, gostava do jeito paterno que ele a tratava... mas ela não abandonou o assunto, a teimosia Stark sempre foi famosa no reino. A realidade era que uma perturbação tomava conta de si, como se Aegon e Jon estivessem juntos em uma mistura complicada de achar um resultado bom para ambas partes. Inclusive para ela, é claro.

- Quem é essa amante que ninguém conhece? – ela perguntou persistindo no assunto enquanto andavam lentamentr até os seus próprios aposentos – De onde ela saiu?

- Lorde Tyrion conseguiu uma mulher que o Rei... a senhora compreende o que digo – respondeu o básico, também evitando mencionar o _defeito _que Aegont tinha e que todos riam por suas costas. _Uma humilhação que logo vira um deboche cruel_. Nenhum homem gostava de ter a sua 'masculinidade' questionada, funcionava como um orgulho frágil em todos eles – Vossa Alteza parece gosta rmuito dela.

- Você já a viu, Sor Barristan? – perguntou incomodamente curiosa. _Eu preciso parar com isso _– Parece que ninguém sabe quem é, até duvido se ela existe.

- Ela existe, Lady Arya – ele respondeu após longos minutos refletindo se poderia contar ou não, o cavaleiro era tão transparente que qualquer coisa era nítida para a pequena loba. _Ele não parece satisfeito com ela, mas porque? _– Impressão minha ou isso a incomoda?

- Uma impressão, estou curiosa apenas – respondeu convincentemente, era o seu cavaleiro leal e amigo, não Jon ou Tyrion – O que acha de Jon e Arianne, sor?

Já estavam perto dos seus aposentos, e os primeiros raios de sol já apareciam fracamente pelas vidraçarias. Uma movimentação intensa era vista ali, vários criados estavam trocando as roupas de cama, limpando o chão e arrumando tudo de novo silenciosamente. Os criados da Fortaleza Vermelha eram magníficos.

- Fogo e gelo não combinam, se quer a minha opinião – respondeu com sinceridade – Arianne Martell é uma mulher indomável, valente e corajosa, são qualidades que Lorde Jon aprecia muito. Tenho uma forte impressão que ele não gosta do fogo, Lady Arya.

_Entendi o que quer dizer, Sor Barristan._

Arianne Martell não o excitava, não dava vontade de jogá-la na cama e meter até ela rasgar.

_Ele gosta é do gelo._

Arya Stark claramente seria o lado sexual da relação à três, já aquele modelo de quadrúpede relinchante seria usada politicamente, colocando-a apenas para simbolizar uma união das duas Casas. A pequena loba estava triste pela capacidade do Lobo Branco agir duplamente, algo que ele aprendeu depois do atentado que sofreu na Patrulha da Noite. São traumas como este que a vida se apóia.

- Meu _primo _gosta do gelo, é o que quer dizer?

- Sim, é o que quero dizer, Lady Arya.

_Sor Barristan Selmy, o Ousado._

Eles adentraram o recém-arrumado quarto, fazendo-a pensar o quanto precisava conversar com muita gente para saber mais sobre esse novo Jon. Tanto tempo fora e apenas neste momento que ela percebeu o óbvio:

_As pessoas mudam, para melhor ou... pior._

- Mande um convite meu para o Rei... – decidiu impulsivamente, _eu preciso saber se eles discutiram antes de Jon me procurar... tão alterado. _O cavaleiro de manto branco pareceu surpreso com a intenção direta dela, se os deuses permitirem, o seu _primo _estaria já fora de Porto Real - ...para que ele tenha a primeira refeição do dia comigo. Só nós dois.

- Creio que não seja...

- Será adequado, sim – impôs sua vontade, não mudaria de ideia assim tão fácil – Vá até ele e transmita meu convite assim que o dia nascer completamente.

O cavaleiro a olhou incerto, mas assentiu do mesmo modo.

- Irei até a Septã Ashara... – _...pra comer ela... _- ...e pedirei para que ela venha até aqui, depois disso irei até o Rei Aegon.

- Obrigada, sor – agradeceu sincera – Deixe-me, cuidarei deste ferimento e dormirei enquanto o banho não vem.

Sor Barristan fez a típica reverência e se retirou em seguida com um olhar suspeito.

Arya não era trouxa, sabia que ele estava sendo pau mandado do Rei desde que voltou a ser quem ela realmente é na Fortaleza Vermelha. O cavaleiro de manto branco transmitia todas as informações para Aegon todos os dias, tendo consciência que Jon poderia descobrir aquela armação e provavelmente matá-lo logo em seguida. A lobinha só tinha suas dúvidas quanto ao que o seu _primo _acabara de fazer, se Aegon já sabia daquilo.

_Pelos deuses, espero que Jon esteja longe daqui em qualquer hipótese._

Dragões também eram territorialistas, e ela tinha plena consciência de que estava entre o punhal e a adaga. Desejava ambos, mas também se reprimia porque sabia o quanto as consequências seriam pesadas e diferentes para cada um deles.

_Mas não admito ser tratada como uma propriedade._

Jon errou feio nisso.

**N/A: seei que estou sumida, mas eu preciso dizer o quanto estou cansada. A faculdade tá matando e o meu estágio é em um asilo feminino, então eu chego em casa 'daquele jeito', só na destruição. Período de provas vai começar na semana que vem, então eu provavelmente só postarei daqui uns 15 dias. Só para vocês terem uma noção, eu dormir no campus da faculdade essa tarde hahaha exaustão feelings. Enfim, o que estão achando do rumo da fic? Parece que Jon não é aquele santinho controlado que vendem por aí, um estereótipo que até eu mesma caí por um tempinho quando comecei a escrever Jonarya. Não que eu esteja falando mal do lindo Jon, mas é que ele é um dragão... e dragões gostam de posses. Lobos são competitivos, assim como dragões. Foi um pensamento infeliz do nosso lindo lobinho, mas com consequências gritantes...**

**Beijos!**


End file.
